Elegant Soul
by yuricrazywolf
Summary: Music is a work of art, and the person who plays it even more so. Vinyl fallen in love and wants to open her world to Octavia. But Octavia has a difficult past and future. Will Vinyl give up? Or press on to help this sad musical girl to know the joy in life? Read and find out! This fanfic is the point of view of humans AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Hope your day or night is going great! Alright so here's the deal I did makes changes to the original characters but not all of them. This will be the stand point of humans. I hope that you like the fanfic!**

I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I can hear her playing again. The sound is always so melodious it always makes me try to find her. I follow after the song, it guides me to the music room; where she is sitting at the piano fingers dancing across the keyboard. As quietly as I can I open the door so she cannot hear me. I sit towards the back so as not to interrupt her paying. If I ruined such a sound it would be a violence against nature. Today she's playing once upon a December from the movie Anastasia. I close my eyes as I listen to her play. My body rock side to side has I move with the rhythm of the sound; but then she suddenly stops and my eyes shoot open, fear that she might've noticed I was in the room with her. But no she's only looking for next the next music to play I sigh in relief, I wonder what she's going to play next. She starts to play the theme song from Howls Moving Castle. For some reason every time that I come she switches to this song. And it makes me wonder that maybe she does know that I'm here, but she doesn't say anything for fear she may scare me away. She's right though, if she had caught me listening on her private practice I feel like I would've wanted to run away fast as I can out of embarrassment. I close my eyes again and rock to the sound of her playing, I could see the images flowing in my mind and it makes my heart beat wild. The song starts to speed up a bit and I find myself humming to the sound...

I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I? Sorry, my name is Vinyl scratch. I moved from New York, and transferred into Canorlot High school. It's a pretty good school and it's small amount of students so it's not overwhelming like most of the schools I've been to in New York. And there's not much bullying problems here either, if there is any teachers were really fast to get on it and solve the issue. It's real big difference from New York, in New York if you were being bullied teachers didn't give a damn what happened to you. But I for one was not bullied I was lucky to make friends of the popular kids and to be friends with some of the dorks said so it put me in an even middle between the both.

Anyways, the first time that I had came into the music room was at least three weeks ago. A teacher had asked me to grab his folder of attendents. There was a melody by Moonlight Sonata playing, I followed the sound quickly wanting to know who was playing the song and who was doing it so well. It brought me to the back door of the music room. I peaked inside and saw a girl, a girl I recognized all too well. I didn't know her name, but I knew for certain that she was blind. Everyone in the school usually avoided her because they didn't know how to talk to her. As though her blindness was an excuse to not talk to her. I've always wanted to be friendly to her but at the same time I found it kind of difficult to talk to her. Though I'll admit I never try to talk to her, In a way it's kind of awkward to try to talk to someone who can't see you. I know it's stupid to think that way but in today's world what else can you think?

She a really pretty girl to, her hair was black it reached all the way down to her waist. Her skin was a nice shade of peach, and her lips were a bright pink and her eye color(I'm think just cause of the blindness) were a really pale ice violet almost white honestly. She was at least 5'4 or 5'5 she was a decent height. She didn't wear sunglasses like most blind people do, but she did have that stick thing to guide her around. I like to watch her from a far, she takes normal classes like everyone else math, English, and French. There was more praobly but this classes were the only ones we shared together. I know I sound like totally stocker, but hell who gives a fuck I am who I am.

My mind snaps back to reality when I hear the music stop. I open my eye quickly to find out why. She sitting in front of keyboard, her finger lingering over at the piano She sighs, and I watch as she get up from her seat and closes the lid to the piano. I panic I bet as scrumble out of my chair and leave the music room quickly I grab the door before it can slam and close it gentle behind me.

"That was way to close" I rubbed the back of my head, messing up my blue with neon strick hair. I walked down the hall way slowly as think of what I'll be getting for dinnier tonight. Pizza sounds good but I've had for two days now mm maybe Chinese food? Oh wait I forget my parents wanted me to go and see them. I hear someone behind me and glance over my shoulder to see the girl from the music room. I gulped, hoping my heart isn't beating to loudly. She using her stick thing across the floor; she keeps her eyes straight and with no emotions showing on her face.(she is so freaking cute) I walk a little slower so I could get the chance to walk next to her. (This is it I'm going to try to talk to her!) I cleared my throat ready to say hi.

"Yo Vinyl! There you are been looking for ya,"

I jumped at the sudden loud voice to look back and see my friend Lyra. (Shit lrya great timing) I growled to myself. The music girl kept walking away not at all interested in the fact I was next to her. I watched her for a bit sighing as I turn away towards Lyra.

"Hey Lyra, what's up?" I tried not to sound annoyed as I spoke to her when she had practically ruined my opportunity to talk with the music girl. Lyra fouces was on focused on the music girl.

"Where you hanging out with the blind girl?" She asked looking interested no doubt thinking she just disvoresed something to gossips about with her girlfriend Bonbon. I laugh and shake my head at the question,

"Na na we just happen to be walking together" I wave my hand in the air like it was no big deal. Lyra smiled,

"Ok sure hey me and Bonbon were going to eat and we both wondering if you want to join us?" Lyra asked, as we walked down the hall wall towards the back exist.

"Mm depends where were you guys planing to eat?" I asked her, once we reached the door I held it open for her as we walked out. The air was a bit chilli but it was only fall weather.

"We wanted to eat at the is new cafe down the road it's really good," Lyra was looking around the parking lot, "where's Bonbon?" I looked around not seeing her myself. But then I caught a glimpse of dark blue hair with strick of pink.

"Ah there she is, towards the back" I pointed out, we made are way towards her. And Lyra sprint over and grabbed Bonbon from behind scaring her. Bonbon yelped and playful smacked her hands. Lyra only grinned, I laughed at the couple they were so cute together. Bonbon turned to me and smiled,

"Hi Vinyl, are ya going to join us?" She asked in her thick southern account, leaning back in Lyra embrace and kissing her on her cheek. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking about it (yeah it be nice to grab some grab something to snack on but then I would be third wheeling.) But then again they never me feel lift out.

"Yeah sure I'll tagging along," I said smiling a bit, they both grinned,

"Great! You'll love this place I heard their sandwiches are to die for," Lyra commented as we walked to Bonbon car and hoped inside.( My car would be fine in this place,and I know bonbon wouldn't mind driving me back to my car. )My ears perked up at the word sandwiches, I loved them they were my favorite food.

"Really! I love sandwiches I can't wait to try". Lyra and bonbon laughed at my reaction and by Bonbon started up her car. As we made our way down the road we talked about school and our annoying teachers.

"Can you believe Mrs. Thomason assained a three page paper due by Monday! It's Friday like come on let us enjoy our weekend!" Lyra whined leaning back in her chair hands behind her head laying back. Bonbon shook her head reaching over and tapping Lyra nose.

"Don't be silly Lyra it ain't even a hard paper; we just gota write a summery of our favorite book"

I laughed at the pair, but I had to agree with Lyra it is kinda hard I don't like to read i rather blast my tunes then read a book.

"Come on Bonbon it is hard if you don't like reading" I added playful punching her arm. Bonbon stuck her tounge at me in to review mirror.

"You two Vinyl? Your no help" she shook her head but smiled any ways.

"See I'm not the only one," Lyra grined and held her hand out to me and I gave her a quick high five.

"Kids," Bonbon rolled her eyes. Lyra spun around in her passenger seat to face me. A teasing smile at her lips,

"Sooo vinyl what up with you and the blind girl?" She questioned, I blushed lightly

"Nothing going on I told you I just happen to be walking with her that's all," I defended siting back in my chair.

"The blind girl, she seems real nice" Bonbon commited. I smiled kind of getting excited,

"You've talked to her?" I asked moving up a bit. Lyra gleamed at my excite I tired to ignore her. Bonbon didn't notice my excitement and nodded her head.

"Oh yea, will kinda we share home room together biology. We been partners a few times for lab experiments," Lyra took her attention off of me and looked at her girl.

"How does that work out?" She asked, Bonbon laughed

"She ain't stuipd Lyra she real smart. Course she don't touch the lab but she's reads what we should do,"

I looked at her like she was insane, "But she's blind,"

"Will yea, I mean she got this special book she can read with her hands" Bonbon defend blushing a little. (Read with her hands? how does that work? ) I wondered.

"Oh she uses brailed books that makes more senses." Lyra returned back in her seat facing forward.

"What's her name?" I ask Bonbon, Bonbon smiled devilishly,

"Why don't ya ask her yourself" she teasted, I frowned ready to change her mind, but then we made it to the cafe. I looked at the cafe and it was really nice from the outside. It's sign read "Koffee time" on the outside of the building. It was a far size building with a little blue coloring the edges of the building a dark shade of blue. Some out door land chairs were outside in the front. Bonbon parked to the side of the building and we made our way inside. The inside was really nice too looked like the inside of a house.

"This place looks nice," i said looking around, there wasn't many people so it made feel more home like.

"I'll get a spot you know what I want Bonbon?" Lyra asked making her way towards a table with some comfrey looking sofas.

"Ya ya I know an extra Carmel frappe with a drizzle of white chocolate and a BLT with extra tomatoes," Bonbon smiled, I was stumped (damn I could barely remember what a teacher lectured about in a minute.) Lyra smiled and head off, I fallowed after Bonbon. Once we ordereder our coffee we head back towards Lyra who was looking through her phone. I sat across from the couple and dug into my own sandwich, I got a salami and pepperoni with lettuce. Yum licked my lips it was really good. I got a white moach hot coffee and sipped at little.

"What ya think vinyl?" Bonbon asked smiling at senses I hadn't said anything so far. I swallowed my food before answering,

"It's really good thanks for bringing me along" I smiled and took another bit out my sandwich. Lyra smiled at me as she ate her own. Bonbon only grabbed a chocolate cupcake and a plain coffee. We ate a silence for a bit and my mind wondered to the music girl. She was really quite a mystery but I guess she wouldn't be if I talked to her. I knew if I tried asking Bonbon more questions she would only tease me and duge the questions.

"Vinyl!" I snapped back to reality looking at Lyra.

"Why are you yelling?" I asked sitting back finishing off my sandwich. Lyra grined and pointed over my shoulder, I looked back and almost choked on the last peace of sandwitch in my mouth. Three tables over was the music girl, she was facing out side sipping a tea. I turn away quickly I could feel myself blushing.

"You like her don't you," Lyra boosted picking me on my shoulder. I shook my head,

"No just surprised me that's all" I grumbled looking over my shoulder again, (she looked so pretty sipping her tea.)

"Yea sure and I'm not over the top in love with Lyra" Bonbon mocked, Lyra looked hurt at first until she caught on laughing quitly.

"Go talk to her Vinyl what the worries that can happen?" Lyra suggested.

"She could hear me," I said looking back to the girls. They giggled, Bonbon patted my hand.

"Come on it don't hurt to try" she reassured, I sighed they probably won't stop unless I go over there and try to say hi to her. I debated whether or not I could make it outside fast enough and back to my car. Considering my situation I was in there was no way I'm to get to the door in time. I sighed and glared at both of them as I got up from my chair and made my way towards her. I looked back at them hestanily they both gave me a thumps up. I approached her slowly, I was nervouse I shouldn't be though it wasn't like she was going to hurt me. Once I reached her table I cleared my throw to get her attention she looked up at me making eye contact I was amazed at how pertty her eye were up close, they were such a pale violet and her lips-

"May I help you?" She asks she has a slight British accent, I must of been starting longer then I tought I blushed deep red.

"Uh hi sorry your eye color stunned me," I said smoothly, but it only made her frown, (shit, already fucked up)

"There this color because I'm almost blind," she said coldly, she looked slightly angry.(fuck so not the reaction I was looking for)

"No no! That's not what I meant; I meant like-"

"You there! Away from my daughter!"

I jumped at the sound of a loud voice an older women was approaching me. She looked like the music girl, though her black was mostly silver and she had some wrinkles around her eye. She looked angry, but then I took in what she said. (Get away?)

"Geez lady take a chill pill I was just saying hi," I growled at her, that set her off but it earned me a giggle from the music girl. I shot a smile at her but then her mother was in my face.

"Away I said! My daughter needs not the likes of you near her!" She shouted, she was starting to make a secen people looked over at us. But I wasn't about to be pushed around, I put my hand on her shoulder and shoved her back. She turned beat red with anger.

"It's a free country you old crow bag," I spat her, she cringed away. Another giggle from the music girl, but then her mouther turned to her and yelled

"Melody! Stop that at once act as the proper women I raised you to be," the music girl lowered her head down to the table

"my apologies mother," she lowered herself down like a cowering dog. I feel the overwhelming urge to protect her and defend her before I could I feel a pair of hands grab me from behind. I was about ready to fight them off until i noticed it was Lyra holding me back.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. will be out of your way now" Lyra dragged me with her, I was steaming (who the fuck did this bitch think she was? Thinking she can talk to me like that or even her daughter?!) "Easy vinyl chili, come on let's before things get ugly" Bonbon was already outside starting the car up. But Lyra couldn't stop me from turning around,

"Fuck you, manipulating bitch!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't get to hear her respons because Lyra shoved me out the door. We both ran out to the car and drove off quickly. Lyra and Bonbon burst out laughing and it calmed me down and I laughed to.

"Oh my god Vinyl you proudly banded yourself from yet another store," Lyra said between her laughs holding onto her side from laughing so hard. Bonbon was blinking away tears and laughing trying to control the car. I laughed shaking my head,

"Damn it all," I said catching my breath "I couldn't let her get away with that" I said shacking my head controling my breath. Lyra was digging into her bag knowing full will what she pulling out. Yup she pulled out her small notebook with a cartoon pony on it and flipped it open marking inside.

" this the 5th one Vinyle, you keep this up and you'll have to move towns," she grinned, writing down the time, date, store name, and reason why. Bonbon looked over trying to read the notebook. Lyra poked her cheek, "yes on the road love I'll show you once we drop Vinyl off"

"Alright, but can't ya read it to us," she asked, going back to foucing on the road. We weren't to far away from getting to the school, I moved up and looked down at Lyra's notebook.

"Certainly I can," Lyra mocked Bonbon accent who got a warning glare. "Kidding love just kidding," she quickly corrected herself. Bonbon hated her accent wasn't to found of being made fun of it eitheir. I laughed at her, looked back at her notebook,

"4:00pm, January 12, 2015, _Koffee time_ , For insulting an older women without the consern of other party members reaction." I read allowed. Which made everyone laugh yet again, Bonbon saftly parked next to me car as the laughter died down.

"Oh god, I'm going to lose a lung," Bonbon said controling her breathing. I sat back in the car shacking my head,

"I swear need to control my temper," I laughed softly mental kicking myself at the trouble I might have caused the music girl.

"You should have seen Melody she was trying so hard not to laugh," Lyra added, my ears perked up to that, Lrya nodded smiling but then frowned.

"I hope she don't get in trouble," Lrya said softly, I sighed I opened the door getting out.

"Yea I really hope I didn't get her in trouble" I added leaning against Bonbon car.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, don't ya worry Vinyl" Bonbon reassured, leaning over the seat to look up at me. I smiled at her nodding my head.

"Yeah I hope so, I'll see you guys tomorrow night?" I asked them as I opened my car tossing my pack inside.

"Oh yeah will see you at our place usually time right?" Lyra asked I gave her thumb up.

"You got it, I'll bring the pizza and yes I know extra cheese and crushes peper," I added before Bonbon could ask, I moved around to get in my car.

"Hey you at least got her name!" Lyra shouted, I beamed.

"Oh yeah I did! Ha I'll see yeah guys!" I smiled at them as they drove off. I sighed getting in my car, god my parents are going to kill me when they hear I been banned from another store. I leaned my forward on the stiring wheel. "Mm this wasn't enough to get the police this time; I just won't tell them" I said thinking out loud, as I started my car and head over to my parents house.

* * *

I pulled into the drive way of my home and turned off my car. I sat in the car for little longer and sighed, I locked my doors as I went up to my parents house. They wanted me to come and visit them since they felt lonely when I moved out last weekend. Said they love how independent I am but hate that I didn't make enough time for them. Go figures, but I love my mom and dad they were great care freeing paratens. I unlocked the front door and stepped in.

"Is that my daughter I hear?" A voice I knew all to will, I smiled as I made my way to the kitchen.

"Hi dad " I greeted him, he was preparing his famouses vegan spagiti, I couldn't help myself I grabbed a pice of shredded squash. I yanked my hand back before my dad could hit me with his snoop.

"See you haven't changed one bit," he faked scaled, he smiled and stepped around the counter to bonk me on my head with the snoop before giving me a hug.

"Ah come on dad I been gone for a week, it's not like I'm going to change that much," I muttered, hugging my dad back. "Where's mom?" I asked as we pulled apart and he went back to making the sauce to the spagiti.

"She down the hall working on a new photography for a engaged couple,"

I rolled my eye to that, never understood how my mom could make a huge leaving with just pointing a camera.

"So she is her Photofinish mood?" I asked eyeing the sauce my dad was finishing up, I wasn't a vegan or a vegetarian or anything but my mom and dad wore they didn't care either way if I was.

"You got that right sweetheart," my dad smiled and turned off the fire for the sauce.

"That reminds me have you found any new fashion designers that you like? Mr Howti Totie?" I joked at him,he glared playful.

"I'm not at work Vinyl, call me dad not my work name," he tapped my nose, "set up the counter and to answer your question not really there so many that attemp but none of them are really amazing"

I laughed at my dad embarrassment and grabbed the utinsle for the dinning table. As I finished up my dad started to serve the food. With perfect timing my mom came into the room.

"Daughter! You are here," she exclaimed happly and grabbed in tighter hug then my dad. I gasp,

"I can't breath mom." I tried to wiggle away.

"Ah I miss you so much," she said kissing my cheek and letting my go.

"Again I only be gone a week" I said sighing as I sat down, my parents sat down as will and we began to eat our food.

"But daughter you don't vist us or call" my mom complained, she took large bit out of her spagiti. I could tell she was annoyed at my lack of connection. But then she looked happy as she chewed on her food, "what a good cook my husband is," she said after swallowing.

"Thank you dear," he said nibbling at his own food. I swallowed my own food before answering,

"Alright I get it, I'll call you guys every Sunday's. How does that sound?" I ask, they smile at me.

"That would be perfect darling" my dad answers. I nodded my head, we ate in slince and after we finished our food I helped my father with the dishes and cleaned off the table. I check my watch it was 8:00pm already damn time flies. I debated staying longer with them our heading over to apparment. Mm probably head home so I could work little on homework.. Hell no I'll head back and watch some tv.

"Hey it's getting late I'm going to head out," I said grabbing my bag and giving my parents a hug.

"You better call," my mom thearten and flicked my forehead. I moved away before she could do it again.

"Yes yes ill call and vist more I promise," I told her as I opened the door and steped out.

"Drive safely," my dad called, I wave back at them and get into my car.

"God you think I was moving to the other side of the world," I grumbled and head to my apartment. I was a little far from my parents house about 40min but not far from my school at less a 20min drive. To drive and vist them often could ended up eating away at my pocket. "I love my parents but they are just to much," sighing I turned on the radio and listen to basic tunes. Wish I brought my own music, the music they played now a days made to plain of a beat. As a drove on my mind wondered to Melody couldn't help wondering if her parents treated her like she was a spacial kid. Or if they had her do music to make up for her being blind. It seems like her mom real controling over her. I feel bad for her.

* * *

As I lay down in bed finishing off the nightmare before Christmas, I started to drift off. I yawned looked my watch it was 1:09am, shoot I better go to sleep I need to have energy for tomorrow hang out. I stretched a little closed my eye, I dreamt of melody playing the panio that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your liking the story so far please leave reviews. Also I have put links to songs Octavia plays so you guys can better a feel of what she is playing. please leave reviews they are always helpful. :)**

 **I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

CHAPTER 2

My name is Octivia Melody, I am a high school student to Counterlot High. I am told from the friends of my family, that I am quite pretty and elegant, a will raised madan. I have no sibling and my parents hate me, I am the only child they could have and in their words I am broken. But I am not broken. I hate it when people assume I am complity blind. I do see but just not in the same way as other people can. What I see is color, and what I mean by that is I can see the outline of living things and the color inside them. I have tried to explain this to my parents before but they never believe me they told me if I tried saying I wasn't complety blind that they would lock me up in a mental insatution. So I have chosen to keep quite about it and never tell anyone ever again they wouldn't believe me anyways. I don't have any friends, many people avoid me and wish not to be involved with me. I know it's only because I am half blind that they avoid me but I at least had no one builing me. I go about my classes just like any other student I do not allow teacher to treat me special because I do not want to be down graded for my lack of sight. But anyways that is my life.

School has ended again and as all the students get up and leave I use my cane to make my way toward the music room. People are kind enough to part away when I go down the hall no one ever tries anything funny. Sometimes I like to listen to what they saying, scenes hearing was something I relaid on most. I know it is rude to eavesdrop but it is not as though I have anyone to gossip with.

"Hey have you seen Lyra? I can't find her," if I remember that was BonBon, she talks to me sometimes but only during class.

"Na haven't seen her, have you seen her Aj?"

"I think she's with fluttershy sugar cube, something about wanting to talk about ponies or something"

"Ah thanks Applejack! See you later girls"

I sighed as I walked down further down the hall. I got a little board with their conversation couldn't help wondering what was going on between Bonbon and lrya if they were best friends or if they were going out. The students were all in hurry to leave the building it was Friday after all the weekend was here. I wasn't to far from the music room I felt the wall finding the room number and the broiled numbers underneath. I dug into my pocket and looked for the key the teacher had given for just myself. Unlocking the door I steped inside and went straight to the piano. I love music it makes me feel alive and it doesn't ignore me like so many others do. I set my can aside and sit down on the chair; my finger play one key just for fun. I sighed and smiled to myself then began to play. The sounds always made my heart sore and feel like I was floating on clouds. I moved into playing basic to once upon a dream from the child movie Anastasia. It was a song i truly enjoyed, when I played I could forget all my problems and not have to come back to them until my mother calls.

 _( watch?v=49rvEXeYJPg) A link to song if you want to get a feel of what Octavia is playing._

As I played on I could hear the door open slowly, she's here again. This girl try's to sneak into the music room every time I'm playing but I don't mind. She does not try to stop me in any way she only sits and listens. I stop playing the Anastasia song and move into the theme song from howls moving castle. I could hear her sighing and starting to sing softly to the song I play; it was because of the sound of her voice that I knew she was a girl.

 _( watch?v=50MxneYUvH4) Howls moving castle._

I always want to see this girl's color, so I could recognize her down the hall or in class but I feel that if I do she will fun away from embrassment at being caught. I turn my head just a bit to catch a glimpse, but then I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Damn it all she here sooner then later. I sighed as stopped playing and close the led to pino. I hear the girl scrambling for the door and she opens it quickly but the door does not slam when she steps out. I laugh a little at her rush to leave, I don't believe she understands how loud that door is to me, to her ears there is no sound when she opens it but to me it makes a loud screech sound. I reach for my phone and answer,

"Hello mother,"

"Where are you?! You should be outside waiting for me to pick you up!" My mother growls, she is always so impatient. I keep my tone even as I answer her,

"My apologies mother the teacher needed to speak with me after class," I lied as I picked up my belongs and hurried out the door making sure lock it behind me.

"Will hurry up then, unless you don't want your regular tea time with mommy?" She said overly sweetly.

"I will hurry," I said plainly not wanting to play along with her. She hangs up and I try my best not to yell at the phone. _She can be so aggravating at times_! As I made my way down the hall I noticed that there was a girl her colors being white blue and the light electric blue. _What strange colors_ I thought myself, most of the people that I've seen usually only have one color not several. For a little while were walking beside each other, and I get the feeling that she's wanting to tell me something but she's not sure how to say anything.

"Yo Vinyl! There you are been lookin for ya,"

The voice belonged to Lrya, I continued to walk down the hall not letting the sudden loud voice startled me. I had to get to my mother, or she will get angry I didn't want to deal with her anger today. The girl that walked beside me had answered Lyra,

"Hey Lyra, what's up?"

Her voice is very husky, and it sends a shiver down my spine. I've never had such a feeling before, I don't know what it could mean, but I shrug it off.

"where you hanging out with the blind girl?"

I didn't get to hear her response as I was close to the door and I was out of earshot even with my good hearing I couldn't hear from this far. _The blind girl, how quaint it's a sad thing that they don't even know my name_. I've been here at least for two years now and they are still too terrified to approach me its ridiculous. I could hear the engine to my mothers car I sigh regretting that I have to actually step into the car because I knew what it was going to be said from her. It's unladylike to be late. Then I open the car door my mother spoke

"it's a unlady like to be late you know! You should not be having me wait" I nodded my head in understanding, my mouth color was dark gray and honestly it times looked black making it hard to see her sometimes.

"I'm sorry mother," I said as I got into the car sitting back and placing my bag on the floor. My mother huffed and we started to pull away and made our way towards the coffee store. We sat in silence as we drove on and I kept my gaze out side. Watching colors of people walking down the streets and birds flying in the sky.

"Why bother looking out the window? Face forward," my mother demanded I did what she asked me. I didn't want to argue with her and she in a worries mood then normal. Which meant something happened at work or she fought with father. I didn't like looking forward there was no colors, I could only see blackness and hear the sound of the car. I felt the car turn and halt, my mother turned off the car and stepped out. I hurried after her, once we step inside I felt the warmth of the famliar shop. While my mother stood in lean I went and grabbed us a seat by the windows; I looked outside seeing only colors in the sky which meant the brides where flying by but I couldn't see any other colors.

"Melody stop looking out the window and drink your tea," my mouther demanded as she sat down I front of me. I sighed, I hated how my mother adreases me by my last name instead of my fist name. My mother placed the tea in front of me, it made a loud clank sound as she set it on the table.

"Yes mother," I picked up the tea and held it to my lips checking the temperature. It was hot but not enough to burn my tounge I took a sip. _Mm lavender with lemon what a wonderful tastes_. I heard a phone go off and realized it was my mothers, work was calling her yet again.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" she got up and left before I could answer her. I shook my head frustrated, I didn't want to be here I wanted to go home. Away from eveyone I wasn't in a good mood and on top of that I did have homework I need to finish right away. I looked out the window again, a small family was walking by a mother and her two children. She was holding their hands, _how envies I was of them. I wish my family showed me that kind of love_. I heard someone clear their throats, I looked over to see the white bright blue and electric blue. _What did this girl want?_ I wonder to myself but then the person continued to stare at me. I got annoyed "may I help you?" I asked. The girl jumped a little,

"Uh hi sorry your eye color stunned me," I frowned, _is she insulting me?_

"There this color because I'm almost completely blind," I said coldly, then I realized that this voice sounded familiar and her colors as will. From _the school? Yes, I thin her name was Vinyl if I remembered right_.

"No no! That's not what I meant; I meant like-"

"You there away from my daughter!" This won't be good mother is back. Mother doesn't want her precious little daughter to be tainted by the outside world, that was what my mother thought. I was more of a porcelain doll then a human being to my parents. They always did this type of things chasing away people that where not high leveled. My parents where wealthy over the top rich and it always made them think that they where better then everyone else. I expected the girl to run off, so I turned back to my tea but then she surprised me with the next words that she said.

"Geez lady take a chili pill I was just saying hi" she defined, I could stop myself from laughing, _oh goodness i hope mother didn't hear that._

"Away I said! My daughter needs not the likes of you near her!" My mother shouted, the two color gray and white were close together. Mother was in her face trying to scare here off.

"It's a free country you old crow bag," my other cringed away. Like she was surprised at the girl defending herself I admire that. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out and I knew mother heard that one, mother turned to me and yelled

"Melody! Stop that at once act as the proper women I raised you to be," I lower my head, already knowing I would punished tonight. _I hope she doesn't use the whip on me_ ,

"My apologies mother," I whispered quitly and looked up to see a lime green light walking up behind Vinyl.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. will be out of your way now" the voice belong to Lrya, from what I could tell she yanking her back. From the quite atmosphere I could hear Lyra saying,

"Easy vinyl chili, come on let's before things get ugly" I sighed greatfully that she leaving now, I didn't want see this Vinyl girl get hurt by mother. Mother can cause a lot more pain then just physical. But then Viny had to say something more that would surly set my mother blood to boil.

"Fuck you! Manipulating bitch!" I had to bit lips from laughing, my mother was so angery I could feel the flames of hatred coming off her skin. I could hear the car speeding off and my mother walked away towards the counter.

"Is that the type of people you let in here! A bunch of dykes!" My mother screamed, _dyke? What is a dyke_ I wondered, slowly I reached up and covered my ears. I didn't want to hear their arguing nor the employs trying to reason with my over dormatic mother. I hummed the melody of betoven 6th, singing gently to myself. _( watch?v=EzJNOBV_JE4)._ I felt someone grab my wrist and yank me out of my seat I opened my eyes to see the gray light, my mother was dragging me out of the store. I was glad I left my cane in the car other whys I would have left it here. "To think the owner would allow such people in the store! Disgusting!" My mother continued to growl, she shoved me towards the car and I made my way to the door. Once we were both settled in she hit the gas hard and we took off in a haste. I quicky grabbed the handle to the car terrified. I hated moving fast it only rememind how little I can see. I wanted to cover my ears, as my mother continued to complain. I was to busy hanging on for my life to hear what she was saying. The car stopped suddenly and I could only hope we had made it home now. "Come on Melody, are you going to stay in the car?" My mother questioned still annoyed but at least she was no longer yelling. I grabbed my bag and cane and quickly opened the door hoping out. I looked back to my mother, "go inside I'll be there in a mintue," she informed, I nodded my head and made my way inside. Once I opened the door, I could hear the rideo playing the classics which meant father was home.

"Hello lov- oh it's you," my father grumbled. "Where is your mother?" He asked me, his color was the same as my mother.

"She outside in the car sir," I answered keeping my eyes towards the ground. Father hated looking at my eyes, always saying the color disgusted him. But then I remembered what Vinyl from the shop, she said my eyes stunned her. _Did she mean she thought they were ugly? Or did she meant she liked them?_ The tought made me blush. "Go to your room until supper is ready," my father said coldly. I bowed to him and quickly made my way towards my room. My room was on the third floor and my parents was on the first, they kept the distance so they could have there pervesy. Once I got into my room I locked the door and tossed my things to the floor and made my way towards my bed.

Today was a little to much excitement in one day, I sighed as I layed down, I listened for down stairs. I could hear my parents voices down stairs, they were arguing but I couldn't tell what of though. I shook my head and grabbed my iPhone from my pocket, even without sight I knew where to click to find my music. Once the melody moonlight sonata began my heart speed up a little. _( watch?v=9ooz2HAOrBY)._ I thought about the girl who would come to hear me practice after school. She always came and listened to me whenever I was playing the piano or the cello she would listen, never bothering me. I wondered what this girl was like. Did she like music? If so who was her favorite musician? What was her favorite color? Or what weather did she perfer? The questions went on in my head; soon I fell asleep my parents never called me down for super that night. I loved to dream, in my dreams there thousand of different colors that would swirl around and circle. It was magical thing, but this time I dreamt of Vinyl the white and blue lights it danced around with a violet color spinning in circles. Who was the violet? My color was a light gray...

 **Did you guys like it? I hope so :) see ya in the next chapter.** **Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope your liking the story so far, remember reviews are always nice :)**

 **I DONT OWN MY LITTLE PONY**

CHAPTER 3

(Vinyl)

My alarm clock screamed at me again for the ninth time this morning. I groaned annoyed, it was time for school again. I open my eyes and grabbed my alarm clock throwing it across the room. It hit the wall harshly and stopped its irrating sound. "Finally, ugh I have to get up," I grumbled as I sat up and check my phone for the time, _oh shit it_ 7:30. I sprang out of bed and hoped into the shower washing off quickly. Once I finained I snatched up the first pair of jeans on my floor and sniffed it, _eh clean enough._ I put them on and grabbed a loss fitting shirt. Grabbing my keys and bag, I shot out my apparment and locked up making my way towards my car.

"Will hello Mrs. Scartch nice to see you joining us," the teacher said once I slammed open the door. I smiled at him,

"Ah sorry teach just last track of time," I said and made my way to my desk. The teacher huffed a bit but then gave up he knew I didn't give a damn what he would say to me. Lyra was already sitting down writing something in her planer, I sat down and pocked her side, "Hey Lyra what's up?" I asked, she looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey there Vinyl, guess what I have?" She said leaning over in her desk, her eyes were filled with mischief. I smiled back her,

"What?" I asked, reaching behind my head, _ah I forgot my mega headphones_.

"Someone wants to give you a love letter," she sang, I laughed not this again I thought I made my sexuality pertty clear, this guys just won't quit.

"What's his name?" I asked sitting back, taking out a spiral notebook from my bag to look like I was taking notes. Lyra giggled and pocked my side,

"Who said it was a guy?" She teased, while that's a surprise most girl aren't so bold to confuse to me. I lefted an eyebrow now interested,

"What HER name then," I corrected _, was it wrong of me to think for a moment it was Melody?_

"It's from Melody,"

"What?!" I yelled before I could stop myself.

"Mrs. Scratch! You better have a good reason for interrupting my lecture!" The teacher yelled, laughter filled the room but I took it in good manner.

"Of course teach! I just thought what you were saying was really cool," I smirked, again people laughed. The teacher smiled back,

"Oh? So you agree Alexander the Great was not so great considering the countless less man slaughter of his own compains?" The teacher questioned, I hestatied,

"Umm yeah?"

"Pay attention Mrs. Scratch," he demanded before turning back to the white board. I turned back to Lyra who was covering her mouth from trying so hard not to laugh.

"That was way to good, and I was only joking you know. It's from some other girl," she said laughing quitly. I glared at her my heart beat went back to normal, _oh I want to smack her._

"You suck you know that," I said but couldn't help laughing about it. "Who's the girl?" I asked again. Lyra went for her bag and took out the letter handing it to me. I grabbed it from her and quitly as I could I opened the letter.

 _Vinyl, I have had feelings for you since the first day I saw you. I really would like a chance to date you. It's scary to approach you up front, plus I'm not totally out yet... Would you meet me after school? Behind the school?_

 _Your secret admire,_

 _Berry punch_

 _Berry punch? who was that?_ I wondered _but hell it wouldn't hurt to see her_.

"will what are you going to do Vinyl?" Lyra asked, reading the letter over my shoulder, I shrugged putting the letter in the notebook.

"I'll meet with her, by any chance do you know what she like?" I asked her, keeping an eye on the teacher so as not to get yelled at again. Lyra paused thinking it over,

"She seems nice, though her figure is on the skinny side almost flat as board and she a little short but she was really polite to me when she asked me to give you the letter." Lyra smiled, and pocked my side. "though of course I know you like your girls to have some curves, might I add that Melody has a really nice hour glass figure," she teased, I rolled my eye at her,

"Oh yeah believe me I noticed, wonder how big her boobies are?" I asked, thinking to myself for a little bit. Lyra glanced towards the front then back to me.

"I bet she's a least in the C's"

I shook my head, "no way defiantly in the high D's" I argued, Lyra laughed and then we both heard someone clear their throats. I looked over to see Twilight Sparkle glaring at us. I laughed gave her a smile wave, she shook her head but I could see her smiling all the same. I turned away from Lyra and zoned out. Lyra went back to scribbling in her planner again. Once class was over I hurried to my next class, Melody would be in my class with me for next three classes in a row. Couldn't help smiling to that, in my haste I ended being earlier to class then my normal time. I sat in my desk and decided to look through my bag for my back up headphones. They weren't the best kind just buds but it was better then no music. I plug them into my phone and turned up to my favorite rave section of music good old sandstorm. I watched as several people came into class the first ones through ended up being the main 6 girls. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy; thoes six where always hanging out. Pinkie pie spotted me and ran over to me yanking of my headphones out.

"Hi DJ-p-"

I cover her mouth right away. "Shh Pinkie!That's a secrete remember?" I forget, sometimes that Pinkie knew my nighttime job, every time I had a gig she was there with one of the six or just some random guy or girl I've never seen.

My nighttime job was working as a DJ at night clubs of all kinds, and I was known by the name DJ-pon3. I disguise myself every time at work, so I don't get bothered by fans at school. It happened a lot in New York it was insane the number of crazies I would meet. When I worked I'd dress up really daring and even bought a silver colored wig cut pixy steal and wear a different kinds of sunglasses. (My ussaly glasses were just this basic purple but awesome shades, though at school I'm not allowed to were them I've had to buy contacts to hide a feature about myself I didn't really like.)

Pinkie Pie once stumbled back stage have no idea how she got there; and saw me taking off my disguise. At first she didn't recognize me tell she saw my wild blue hair and my purple shades on the stand. I had to make her pinkie promise not to tell anyone. Promised she could have anything she wanted in return. Ended up only wanting me to buy her a cup cake from this really fancy place. Go figures, but I liked Pinkie she was really cool and had an awesome curvy figure. We've hooked up a few times too but I doubt pinky pie remembers she was usually always drunk when those times happened.

Pinkie pie pulled away from my hands, "Ah sorry, I get so excited I forgot," she said laughing. She leaned down to me and whispered, "Are you working this weekend? I didn't see you last weekend." She was a little closer then normal and Applejack was watching raising an eyebrow. For fun I whinked at her and she quicky looked away.

"Yea, maybe depends if anyone calls me up," I whispered back. Pinkies nodeds her head and takes off pouncing on unexpected Rainbow. I laughed shaking my head, she was one crazy chick. I looked around the class room and noticed that everyone was here, will almost eveyone. _Where's Melody?_ I looked around thinking maybe she switched seats but nope she wasn't in here, she sits next to me there no way I'd miss her.

"Alright class lets get to work," the teacher clapped her hands and went up the board getting ready to write. I yanked my headphone out and dangled them around my neck. I grabbed my notebook and started to write down the information the teacher wrote on the board. Out of no where the door was slammed open. Eveyone looked to see who it was, _Melody?_

"Ah Mrs. Melody are you alright?" The teacher asked, _wait Mrs. Melody? Melodys her last name? What's her first name?_ I Wondered as I watched her use her cane to make her way towards her desk.

"My apologies, I did not mean to slam the door open, please do continue," she said as she brushed past me and sat down. The teacher shrugged her shoulder and turned back to the board. My attention though was back to Melody she looked kinda messy, which was weird considering she always dressed will. Her hair was brushed up in a bun but a few pices of hair were out of place. Her shirt was wrinkled and she looked she hadn't slept in a while. _What was wrong with her?_ Normal she looked very professional and sometime looked like she was going to an interview. I watched as she dug through her bag, feeling the edges of the books for the right ones. I know it was wrong but at the same time I couldn't help myself, her shirt was low cut and with her bending over I had a really nice view of her breast. I licked my lips a little, they looked really big maybe in the D's for sure. Mine where small only B cup, but hers though where heck lot bigger then mine. Once she found her book she sat back up, the selev of her shirt slipped down and my eyes went wide when I caught a glimpse of a bruse on her shoulder. She must have felt her sleeve slip and she quickly pulled it back up. I moved my gaze away and look back to the teacher, _did she fall down? That looks like it hurts._

-—

As class ended, I sighed anonoyed at the fact we now had even more homework to do. _Such a pain, all will,_ I packed my stuff and started to leave my classroom but then I felt a tug on my bag that stopped me. I looked back to see Applejack, "Hi Applejack, what's up?" I asked her, as we walked down the hall together. I looked back checking on Meldoy she was talking with the teacher.

"Hi Vinyl sorry to bother ya but what where you and Pinkie talkin about?" She asked, she sounded curious not being mean. I shrugged my shoulders,

"She just asking to hang out sometime," I said, Applejack nooded her head eyeing me werely. I smiled at her to easy the tension. "Is there something wrong Applejack? Do you not want me hanging out with Pinkie?" I questioned, we made it to my next class and I stopped standing by the doorway.

"Na it ain't that, just got a feeling your not being honest," Applejack crossed her arms around her cheast. I stepped forward and tap her on her nose,

"Not everyone can honest like you Applejack, some people needed things to stay hidden," I moved away and head into my class waving at her. "See ya around,"

I could hear Applejack muttering under her breath but to quit for my ears to pick up on. I noticed that Meloday had beat me to the classroom, _how did she get here before me?_ I watched her, as she took her laptop out to take notes. I moved to the back where my seat was assigned and sighed, _when is lunch going to start?_ I wonder I had forgotten to get breakfast on my hurry out the door. I started to day dream about what food I'd eat for lunch.

[lunch time]

"Ah finally! Lunch time!" I was so excited as I made my way to the lunchroom with Bonbon.

"You didn't eat this mornin did ya?" She questioned laughing at my excitement.

"Ha yeah woke up late," I rubbed the back of my head and getting in line. Bonbon did the same,

"Where's Lyra?" I asked her, as looked around the lunchroom, I couldn't see her.

"She left earlier, she had a doctor appointment," Bonbon said sadly, I pat her on her shoulder,

"Ah Bon you'll be fine, I'm sure she misses you to," I could never understand the pair they were alway together jointed at the hips. The bond those two shared was like something I have never seen before.

"Ya I know just don't like it you know," she sighed, we paid for our lunch and head outside to normal spot under the tree. Luckily no one else was there we sat down and ate our food in silence. Once I finished off my food I sighed,

"A full belly sure feels good," I said laying back in the grass. Bonbon laughed, then leaned over and pushed on my stomach.

"Yea I can tell, hey so are you going to meet up with that girl?" She asked, I pushed myself up on my elbow. Looking at her, "ya really think Lyra wouldn't tell me first before you?" She grinned. I rolled my eyes at her, laying back down.

"Mm yea I think I will," I closed my eyes enjoying the gentle breeze that below over us. "Oh yeah that reminds me whoes Berry Punch?" I asked Bonbon.

"Berry the one confusing?" She sounded worried I open my eyes looking over at her,

"Umm yea what wrong with her?" I sounded weary, Bonbon isn't one to not like anyone. Bonbon looked away picking at her salad.

"Will... She a big drinker and she been known to do some crazy stuff," Bonbon said quitly,

"But she's a high schooler?" I asked looking up towards the sky.

"Ya that don't stop her, if I was you I would turn her down. She bad news" Bonbom add firmly pocking my cheek. I smile at her,

"And I'm not? You know my history the number of stuipd crap I've done don't count?" I teased closing my eyes.

"She tried to steal me from Lyra, even tried to shove Lrya down the stairs. When I told her to leave me alone," Bonbon growled, I sat up shooked,

"I didn't know that, how come you didn't tell me?" I questined huffing now angery at the Berry girl. " And why would Lyra take the letter from her!" Bonbon shook her head smiling sadly.

"Cause that girl to sweet for her own good and it happen before ya came here," Bonbon finished her food and lie down beside me looking up at the sky. " I think that's why I fell for that idiot, Lyra was the fist one to talk to me back in elementary," she yawned, "I'm a take a quick nap wake me when the bell rings," she said closing her eyes. I looked away from her and my mind wondered widly. _Will I might as will meet up with her and turn her down in a nice way so I don't ended up in the hospital._ I thought pulling the grass out besides me.

-—

School ended and I made my way towards the music room as my usllay routine, I'd meet with Berry letter she wait anyways. I peaked inside and there she was, playing the cello today, I opened the door quitly. Waiting a moment to make sure she didn't hear me. Nope she didn't stop, I opened the door enough for me to step inside and sat down in the back of the room. Melody was playing a new song I hadn't heard before but it was diffently still beautiful. She looks so pertty like always, her fingers moving up and down the strings and the bow moving across the bridge quickly. The song sounded angery like she was playing out her emotions. [ watch?v=ILrPW5O2RIM] _Did something happen to her?_ I wondered, without thinking I got up from my seat and slowly walked closer to her. Once I was closer i could see tears falling down her cheeks. But she still played on with her eyes closed, and so much raw emotions on her face. Once she finished her song she froze and breathed in deeply then let it out slowly, I wanted to help her, hold her, do something anything to make her smile. I moved forward and ended up knocking over a stand, I tried to grab it before it could hit the ground but it slipped through my fingers and slamed into the ground with a loud bang.

Melody eyes shot up and she looked right at me, I froze, _shit what do I do?_

"Vinyl? What are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"You know my name?" I asked confused, I reached down picking up the stand. "No wait mintue how did you know it was me?" Now I was really confused, _she is blind isn't she?S_ he sighed as though the question bothered her,

" I tell this to many people and they never seem to understand I am not completely blind," she said leaning the cello against herself.

"Not completely blind?" I reapted, moving closer to her. Meldoy looked up at me, it was amazing how much perttier her eyes where up close.

"Yes, I can see a living creatures color," she said, she extended her hand to me I took it in my own. "I'm sorry how rude of me my name is Octivia Melody,"

"Vinyl scratch, nice to meet you," I said giving her hand a squeeze, she pulled her hand back placing her hands back around the cello. "Umm you said you see colors?" She nodded her head. "What's mine?" I asked now curious,

"Yours is white,blue and neon blue," she replied, "and again why are you here?" She asked more serious this time. I laughed nervously,

"Ha umm here's the thing it's just I heard you practicing like 3 weeks ago. And I just been coming here every sinces after school to here you play," I admitted, not bothering to come up with a lie. Octivia blushed and looked down shyly, _so freaking cute!_

"Is that so... So your the one who would sneak in here to hear me practice," she said clearing her throat. She looked back up at me a light blush still on her cheeks. "Do you like it? The music I play?" I nodded my head,

"Yes it's amazing, you sound wonderful," I smiled at her, she smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you," _she looked so pretty right now god I want to kiss her_ , I really have fallen for this girl. She shifted in her seat a little, "would you like to hear another song?" She asked quitly.

"Yes I'd like that," I smiled grabbing a chair and setting it next to her. She pulled the cello against herself and placed her fingers on the strings and moved her bow slowly. She began to play Fur Elise by betoven,[ watch?v=9Ut-nvgr1bs], normally it had to be played with a piano, but the way she played it would only ruin the beatiful song. I closed my eyes and listened to her playing, she kept doing this to me taking the wild party girl out of me, to being a purring kitten the next mintue. She changed the tempo and moved into a different song one I've come to recognize over time. [ watch?v=4B5EyibNaqQ] I opened my eyes to watch her face, on her lips was a gentle smile like she knew I was focusing on her now. She played the theme song from howls moving castle. "This song, you always played it when I come in," I said quietly, she continued to play but nodded her head,

"Yes, I was trying to give you a hint that I knew you where here," she smiled a small blush at here cheeks, "you know I honestly never spoken this much to anyone sinces I started high school here," that made me feel sad, I rubbed my hands together,

"I'm sorry, I've always wanted to talk to you I just wasn't sure how. Oh I figured, but I didn't know if you where just playing it cause you like it or if it was your way of saying hi," she finished off her song and reasted the cello on its stand the turned to me.

"Will I suppose it's a little bit of both," she shrugged her shoulders fiddling with her hands. "And I'm the same like anyone else you could have spoken to like a normal person," she reached out and flicked my thigh. I smiled at her and grab her hand before she can take it back, which surprised her she yelled and yanked her hand back quickly holding it to her cheast. I stared at her startled,

"I'm sorry...should I have not done that?" I asked pushing my chair back a little, _great now I made things awkward_. She shook her head slowly,

"No it's not that just, I can see color but I can't see movement," she paused holding her hand to her cheast, "you surprised me that's all, maybe a warning next time?" She asked smiling but her voice sounded off like what I did was something she never expected. I nodded my head, getting up from my seat,

"Yeah sure, sorry for scaring you," I said, I watched as she got up her sleeve slipping down a bit and I remembered the bursie on her shoulder. "Hey what happen to your shoulder?" I asked, Octivia froze as reached for her bag her hand shook as she continued picking up her bag.

"I just... Fill down in the stairs in my house," she said calmly her voice shacking a bit. I watched her a little long from the bruise I'd seen I couldn't help thinking about her mother and the way that she had spoken to her.

"You sure that's what happened," I asked my voice darkened and she stiffened. Octivia laughed a little bit, grabbing a piece of her hair playing with it.

"Of corse I'm sure I can be clumsy sometimes," she started to walk towards the door and I fallowed after her, I choose to drop the subject I didn't want to scare her away.

"If you say so, hey do you need a ride?" I asked waiting as she locked up the music room. Octivia shook her head,

"No it's alright my mother will be here for me soon," she said, as we walked down the hall way towards the exist. I move a little closer to her as not to get in the way of her cane thing.

"Does that thing really help you?" I asked before I could think. I put my hand over my mouth, _shit I hope I didn't offend her_. Instead she giggles nodding her head,

"Yes it help me a lot, I can only see a living creature color but not other things," Octivia shrugged looking up at me she had a small smile on her lips. Then she grinned showing her teeth, "you want to try it?" She asked. I titled my head to the side,

"How?" I asked confused, we had stopped walking now we where still in the middle of the hall way. Octivia handed me her cane and grabed my shoulders she went behind and covered my eyes.

"Like this," she whispered next to my ear. I felt nervous having her close to me and my heart was beating like crazy.

"Um I'm not sure if this a good idea," I said, I griped her cane moving it around, _oh this is how it works? Weird but it makes sense_.

"Just try it for a few steps, you'll have to be both our eyes so be careful," she joked she still had her hands over my eyes, I couldn't help noticing how nice her hands smelled like lavender.

"Oh yeah now I don't feel pressured," I laugh as I moved her cane in front of me side to side. We walked down the hallway slowly, with her behind me I could feel her breast pressing on my back. I felt myself blushing, if only I could turn around and feel those breast against mine.

"You're doing great Vinyl," Octavia whispered I could feel her breath in my ear it tickled a bit. I wondered if she even understood what she was doing to me right now. We walked down the hall at a slow pass, and I think could understand what she goes through each day. _To me it was sad though not being able to see the sky or to see flowers blooming or even to see your own face... But to her this was more natural and something she was used to._ Octavia jumped a little, "sorry that was my phone let me get it." She moved her hands away from my eyes, and I had to blink a few times to get my vesion back. "Yes mother?" Octavia answered, I watched as her face frowned looking annoyed. I could her hear her mother voice mumlered from the other side. "But moth-yes understand," she stopped again sighing but then she had a look of realization, she reached out grabbing my wrist. "Acally, I have a friend that could take me. You don't need to trouble yourself," _will I guess I was taking her home_ , _that was exciting that meant we could spend more time together._ Octavia nodded her head, "I promise I'll be fine, no mother its a girl not a boy, she won't do anything to me," Octavia sighed again, rolling her eyes at whatever her mother was saying. Will of course I wouldn't do anything to her, but she also didn't know I was a lesbian probably should keep that on a down low so she doesn't get nervous. Octavia nodded her head again, "yes mother, good-" she stopped, and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Soo I guess I'll be taking you home?" I asked smiling,

"Ah yes sorry I should have asked first," Octavia blushes lightly, I handed her cane back to her. Which she took and moved it around a bit.

"Na na i offered in the first place, come on my cars in the back," I said, I looked down she still had a hold my wrist she let go quickly,

"Sorry I didn't reliaze I grabbed you, your car in the back?" She asked a little confused, we started walking towards the back.

"Will yeah, all the student park there," I said shrugging my shoulders,

"Oh, what's it like to drive? Can it be scary?" She asked, I grabbed her elbow and pulled around a corner.

"It's ok, and only time it can be scary is when it snows," I added, we walked in slince for a little while and once we made it to the back exist I opened the door for her.

"Oh I think I could understand that. Though I'll admit I hate when cars go fast," Octavia huffed a bit _, mental note never spead with her in my car remembering all of my speeding tickets._

"Ha yeah I guess that would be scary, you know your a lot more talkative then I thought you would be," I noted as I lead over to my car I unlocked the doors and opened the passenger side door for her. She smiled at me as she sat down and closesd the door behind her I ran around the car getting in myself.

"Will yes, no ones ever tried to talk to me before," Octavia said as i started up the car, I flinched at that,

"where to my lady?" I joked, Octavia smiled,

"Turn right at the exist and you'll drive up to Sugery Cube area. Do you know where that is?" She asked me as she buckled in her seat belt.

"You're in luck I do know where that is, Lyra lives around there." I smiled as I made my way towards the Sugar Cube facility. Octavia laughed, the sound of her laughter filled me with joy I don't think I've ever seen her laugh or smile as much as she did right now.

"Really she does? How interesting I didn't think there were any classmates around where I lived," Octavia leaned back into the chair but I could feel her eyes on me. I peaked over and sure enough she was staring at me.

"Yeah her moms pertty rich, she worked hard for all she has, maybe you heard of her? Her name Lorraine heartstrings," I heard Octavia gasp I look over at her she looked shocked.

"Lorraine heartstrings? As in the famous violinist that has traveled the world just for people to hear her music!" Octavia sounded really excited. I laughed I couldn't help it,

"Oh my god your just too cute," I bit my tounge, _shit shouldn't have said that_. Octavia blushed,

"Loraine is just one of my favorite musician I adore her work," she pouted, looking away from me. _Oh good she didn't notice the cute part_ ,

"Ha ok will if you want would you like to meet her sometime? Lorraine won't mind she likes to meet her fans," I suggested, Octavia fiddled with a peace of her hair,

"I would love to! But I wouldn't want to be a bother to Lyra" she said quitly, I shook my head, "don't be silly Lyra really friendly a loud mouth but she a good person," I reasured, we weren't to far now from Sugar cube now.

"Will if she doesn't mind I would like to meet her," Octavia looked back to me,

"Great! Why don't you seat with me at lunch? I hang out with Lyra and Bonbon all the time,"

"Sure that sounds like fun," Octavia smiled, _god this is going to will! I can't wait for tomorrow now!_ Then I thought struck me,

"Hey why don't we exchange numbers? We could text and stuff," I asked not looking at her a little worried she may say no. Octavia thought about for a second as I turned into the right area driving a little slower on purpose.

"Yes I'd like that," Octavia smiled, "are we at Sugar cube now?" She asked

"Yes, where your house?" I asked,

"Ita further down, the numbers 406," Octavia pointed out, I nodded my taking my time to get there. "Vinyl? What is your favorite color?" She asked out of no where.

"Will I like blue, I've even dyed my hair blue ," I laughed. Octiva looked back to me,

"Will that would explain the blue light I see on you," she giggled, I looked over at her for a second.

"You can see my hair color?" I asked curiously,

"Will the color yes," she pointed out, I nodded my head,

"Right ok so what's your favorite color then?" I asked hoping this wouldn't push to awkwardness.

"I like the color violet, it's really pertty I've been seeing it in my dreams lately," she blushed a little, I wondered why as I pulled up to her house labeled 406.

"In your dreams? You can see colors in your dream to?" Octavia nodded and unbuckled her seat belt but stayed in the car still.

"Yes, it's really beautiful the colors dance around and it swirls it helps rememinds me that I'm not broken," she said the last part bittery, without thinking I reached out and grabbed her hands leaning forward close to her face her cheeks heated up but she didn't pull away.

"Your not broken Octy, your different and there's nothing wrong with that," I whispered gently, _Wow her eyes are even perttier up close, its like I'm looking into the universe_. I leaned in a little more, and Octavia started at me quitly her eye glazed over and some tears fell down her cheeks. I moved back right away, " Ah I'm sorry-" I let her hands go shoving myself back, though Octavia moved forward and placed her finger at my lips to keep me quite. She whipped at her tears with her free hand and smiled at me,

"Thank you Vinyl... You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered, more tears fill down her cheeks and she still smiled at me. I reached up and grabbed her hand from my lips and held it tightly,

"Anytime Octy," I whispered back, I wondered _what this girl told herself when she was alone, did she tell herself she was broken all time?_ It made me sad thinking about that. Octavia cleared her throat and pulled her hands back whipping off her face,

"I'm sorry that was wrong of me, oh will umm I'll see you tomorrow?" She said collecting herself and taking deep breaths.

She reached for the door knob, I reached out and grabbed her wrist stopping her from getting out. She looked back at me nervously,

"We didn't exchange number silly," I smiled letting her wrist go as I dug into my pocket for my iPhone. Octavia giggled, pulling out her own phone.

"Oh yeah I forget," she seemed calmer now more relaxed then earlier. We exchanged numbers and she got out of car, I leaned over opening the passenger window.

"Hey Octy, you can talk to me you know? I'll be more the happy to listen," I smiled at her and she hestained before returning the smile.

"Thank you Viynl I'll see you tomorrow in second period," she said as she walked off quicky towards her front door. I waisted until she was safely inside before I put the car back in drive and head back to my apparment. Smiling to myself a little I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow! I can't wait! I laughed a little. But something started to bug me..."I'm I forgetting soemthing?" I asked myself, I shook my head "Na it's proubly nothing," I kept driving down the road heading towards my apartment.

 **Should say I'm not the best speller and my grammar could use work but I hope that don't stop you from reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry how long it took me to post this new chapter, wasn't suppose to take this long! I'll be sure to post fast then taking a damn month :P. Anyways enjoy.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

(Octavia POV)

I leaned against the front door, my heart was beating wildly in my cheast. I reached up feeling the fast pass, I listened to it for a while and realized I could hear nothing else. "Father?" I called out, nothing I was alone. Not even the maids where here. Vinyl scratch... What an unusual character though she diffently a nice person but why does she make me feel so nervous? I made my way to the kitchen my stomach was growling up a storm I hope Vinyl didn't hear it. Once I reached the fridge iIfelt for the top shelf, where the maids made sure to keep my yogurt and puddings. If I was a good girl mother would tell the maids to stay and make me supper if I was bad in any way then mother would send them home early having get my own food. I grabed a puddling wanting to satisfy my erge for something sweet.

"One, two, three" I counted outloud finding the drawer and feeling around for a spoon. Once I found one I closed the drawer and leaned over the counter. My mother had to stay late for her job, which was teaching rich stay at home students how to play cello or violas and father was the owner to a large business that he earned from his father, he owned several music stores that a lot people bought from. Though strangely enough my mother despised music with a passion and even father will turn off the radio once she was home.

I never understood why though, and the Friday night I had fallen asleep with my music still playing mother had came in and heard the music playing. She was furious to hear the music playing kicked my door open breaking the lock and had yanked my phone out of my hands and throw my phone across the room. She grabed the whip to punish me, hit across my back over and over again even ended missing ones and hit my shoulder. Once she claimed down after my punishment she left and I sat on the floor panting I could already feel the bruis starting to form on my back.

I shook the memory out of my head, I hadn't noticed I'd already finished my pudding I threw away the empty cup and washed my spoon. I made my way to room, once I reached my room I closed the door behind me gently. I dug into my pocket grabbing my phone, couldn't help feeling greatful for buying a unbreakable screen protect other whys I wouldn't have a phone right now considering what my mother had done. I held down the home button,

"Siri text Viynl,"

 **calling Vinyl**

"No! That's not what I said you stuipd phone," I grumbled trying to hang up but the other end answered,

"Hello? Octy you there?" The sound of her voice made me blush, this is ridiculous I shouldn't be so nervous.

"Yes I'm here, sorry I was just making sure the number worked," I said holding the phone up to my ear, I sat down at my bed crossing my legs. The sound of her voice sent my heart to a flutter, I can't understand why though. I pleased my hand at my heart feeling its rhythmic pattern. I could hear her laughter at the other end,

"Cool, yeah I promise I didn't fake digit you," she laughed again, I smiled

"Will that's good to know," I paused for a moment," Hey Vinyl whos your favorite musician?" A pause on the other end, I could faintly hear a music playing in the back round it was turned down to low to understand what it was.

"I don't really know any musians of what your used to, other then Lorranien," a small giggle she sounded nervouse, _why is that?_

"The music your listening to now, what is that?" I asked feeling around on my bed for my laptop, shot I left it by my door I slid off the bed to grab my bag.

"Oh that's just a CD BonBon lent me, it's a banded called Ghosttown," she turned it up a little more and I could hear the music

 _For so long I've been coming to your rescue (got me thinking I'll get you)_

 _And I'm serious when I say I'm over it, I'm over it (and all your fukin lies)_

 _That you'll stick around on my side of town now I'm covered in blood and I'm feeding off your lies_

 _For once why can't you come and chase me_

 _Dig up my grave and come and save my body_

 _Now I'm rotting to the bone but my heart still beaten hopin you won't leave me..._

[ /vB5nK99ssI4]

"Sick lyrics right?" Vinyl said happily turning down the volume. I hestatied, _the lyrics was... Strange it sounds more like a dying cat_. I cleared my throat,

"It was quite interesting vinyl," I laughed a bit, I reached down searching for my bag, _ah there you are_ I turned around and climbed back into bed. I dug out my laptop and turned it on.

 **(Welcome Octavia)**

"Is there someone with you?" Vinyl asked sounding a little nervous. I laugh shacking my head,

"No no, that was my laptop. It's a special laptop that speaks to me." I explained as I opened up word document,

 **(Opening word, you may begin to type)**

"Wow, that's awesome! Hey but what do you about school doesn't that bug other students?" She asked, I could hear her moving around and clicking on something a new song coming up.

"Oh no I use headphones or I'll mute it if I forget them,"

"Nice, umm hey do you think tomorrow you'd like to seat with me and the girls at lunch?" She sounded nervouse but still sounded happy, I felt myself blush a little which was silly she wasn't asking me something bad,

"Yes I would like that, but are you sure? I don't want to intrude," I typed away at laptop,

"Na na! I bet the girl would lov- I mean like you," she laughed I giggled a little bit,

"Will if you say so," I thought for a moment pausing my typing. "Hey Vinyl what's your favorite season?" I asked before thinking,

"Summer, that's when all the hot bab- I mean it's nicer weather! You know great for swimming," she laughed again, she sounded more nervouse.

"What where you trying to say before?" I asked curiously,

"Nothing, just so umm.."

"Hot what?" I asked, now I really wanted to know she obviously didn't want to answer.

"Will you know.. No umm shit, like hot gi-"

"Melody! Where the hell are you!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my mother yelling, I scrumbled out of the bed. Heading downstairs, I hit my forearm on my haste to get down stairs

"I'm here! I'm here mother I'm sorry I was working on my homework I didn't hear you," I explained as I made it down stairs using the walls as guidance, my mother was standing in front of the kitchen tapping her foot,

"You ungrateful little brat! Is the food the maid left you not good enough?!" She yelled, I felt confused,

"But-"

"Don't you but me! I even told them to leave you food because you where good yesterday! And yet you leave it in the microwave," she yelled again coming close to my face and grabbed a hand full of my hair pulling me by my hair towards the kitchen, I bit my lip keeping myself from crying out. She shoved me against the counter, "go eat your food before I change my mind!" She stormed away. My hand shook as I searched for the microwave, I found it and pressed a button starting it up. I could hear my mom grumbling and throwing things around, I had no idea what had her upset but I didn't want to make her any more mad. I waited as the mystery food began to warm up.

"Hello? Octy everything ok?"

I felt like my heart stopped beating, I completely forgot to hang up! _Damn it all how much did she hear?!_ I panicked, I quickly brought the phone to my ear,

"Sorry I can't talk, see you tomorrow," I hung up before I could hear her say anything. I didn't want my mother knowing that I made a new friend she would want to meet them and make sure they where good enough. I tucked my phone away and heard the microwave beep, the smell of baked chicken and broccoli hit my nose. I grabbed a fork out of the drawer and then the food. I placed the plate down and sat down in the seat at the counter. I listened quietly to see where my mom was,from what I could hear she was in her room. I ate my food quickly not wanting to stay down here any longer. Luckily for me she stayed there, but then the front door opened and I cringed. My father was home, I didn't look back and he didn't stop he contuied to walk down the hall and a door closed. I sighed relived, I quickly washed my plate and practleiy ran up my stairs. Once I made it to my room I climed into bed and grabbed my laptop. My phone buzzed once and I took out my phone, it was a text message, I held down on the home button, "read the message," I told my phone, and it answered back,

 **(Text from vinyl scratch,** hey is everything ok? You sounded really freaked out) I felt myself blush, I couldn't understand why she was showing so much care for me? Why does she care? What does she get out of this? Maybe she just feel pity for me, I really couldn't understand and I couldn't get why I felt so angery.

 **(Would you like to replay?)** the phone asked,

"Yes," I said I couldn't have her calling me I didn't want to be punished by mother conserding she was already in a bad mood. My hand reached up rubbing at the spot she had yanked my hair, I had a slight head ach. " I'm fine, just had to go my mom needed me," I said into the phone.

 **(Message sent)** the phone said. The phone stayed quite and I finished up the short paper the teacher had assigned and my phone buzzed again.

"Read the message" I said into the phone,

 **(Text from vinyl scratch,** oh ok. I'm here for you Octy, we can talk anytime you want) I held the phone tighter in my grip and took a deep breath, I closed my laptop and plugged my phone in to charge. I didn't want to replay because I didn't know what to say, why does she call me Octy? I wondered as I drifted off to sleep, I didn't dream of any colors that night.

XxXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm from my phone screamed at me to wake up and I felt around searching for my phone to slince it.

"Confound it, where are you?" I felt around and found the devise that was violating my ears. I grabbed it and shut it off, sighing I stretchted and told my phone to read me the time.

 **(The time is 5:40am)**

What a boring morning, I pushed myself off my bed I searched to the side of my bed for my cane and used it to headed towards my bathroom. I still felt kind of tired, maybe I slept late I don't check the time before I went to bed. I turned on the shower and waited a bit for the water to warm up. Once it's was warm enough to my taste I removed my clothes and stepped in side. Oh how I hated waking up so early in the mornings, my mind still foggy as washed my hair out and cleaned my skin. I heard a buzzing sound coming from my room, probably the back up alarm I had on my phone. I finished off my shower and stepped out I could feel the steam in the air as I stepped up to my sink. After I finished brushing and flossing my teeth I chose to leave my hair down for today, from what I was told my hair always looked nice when it was down, nice and wavy not an ounce of freeze, what ever that means. Once I finished preparing myself I grabbed my bag and made sure all of my belonging where in place, I grabbed my laptop and charger and placed them inside. Making sure my outfit was in place I grabbed my phone and cane and headed down stairs. I could hear the maids cleaning and cooking for the day. Though of corse none of them greated me which ment mother was in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

"Good morning mother," I said politely, I stayed standing wait for her permsion to enter. Some papers raddle, she must be reading from her book.

"Feed her," she said sounding exhausted, I could the maid rushing to drawers and pulling a plate out to sever me what ever she was making. From what I could smell I believe it was eggs but it smelled slighty sweet. "Whould you sit down already you inferno abomination! I'm not done with my coffee," she growled. I quicky made my way to the counter taking a seat.

The maid came to me and placed the plate down in front of me and I felt her hand rest on my thigh and she began to rub up and down. I remberered this maid all to will, she was a women in her late 20's, her name was Alice she was a strange maid she had been working here for only a few months and yet she would always touch me longer then nessary. Honestly speaking I knew I was being sexual harassed by this women. I moved my thigh away from her touch which only made her laugh softly and move away. I tried to ingnore her as best as I could, I didn't like this maid her color was a dark Orange but I was lucky that she didn't come here as frequently as the others. I didn't know the reason why though but when she was around I always made sure to stay on my graded around her, It annoyed me that she was here again. I sniffed the air a little and I could smell toast and butter and some scrumbled eggs. I ate the toast first and ignored the butter the last time I ate that the taste was off like soemthing else was inside it and I didn't want to know what it could be. I've told my mother once how she made me uncomfortable but she only told me I was an idiot saying Alice was the finest maid around and she refuses to fire her and on top of that I knew my mother liked how uncomfortable she made me feel.

"You should have your toast with butter Lady Meldoy, I made it extra secipal for you," I cringed at the sound of her high pitched voice sounding so innocent. Which caught my mother attention who placed the book down harshly.

"Being ungrateful again are we?" My mother hissed, I shook my head and regrettably used my fork to smear the butter across my toast. I could feel their eyes on me as I took a bite of the toast. There it was again that funny taste it tasted silk almost slimy like but with a tinge of mint. I tired not to let my mind run wild on what the slimy taste could be, though I felt more then likly she may mix her saliva into my food. It sickened me that I had to fource myself to eat the toast with butter. Once I finished both toasts I quickly ate my eges only to find she had done the same thing to them. I gagged a little and my mother noticed,

"What is the matter with you?! Alice came here brighr and early to make your food and is even staying here for the night to make your dinner! And here you are acting like the food is poisened," she growled at me and stood up, I flinched as made her way to me and grabbed my chin fourcing my mouth open and shoving the rest of the eggs into my mouth. I chewed quickly not wanting to choke, mother didn't wait though she yanked me off the stool and pushed me towards the door.

"Mother my belongs," I tried to turn back but only to have her shove me again.

"Alice is bringing them, now hurry up!" She demanded, she moved past me and walked ahead leaving me struggling in the room. I felt a hand brash down my shoulder to my arm, I shuddered at the feeling it disgusted me that she would touch me with mother only a few metters away.

"Your cane Lady Melody," she whispered, her lips where only a few inch away I could feel her hot breath. I yanked my cane away from her and moved quickly forward to get away. Alice laughed and still fallowed closely behind. I used my cane to get into the car, the car already running and mother was at her phone again. I opened the door and sat down getting ready to close the door only to have Alice stop the door from closing.

"Lady Melody you almost forgot your bag," Alice giggled and placed the bag down by my legs. She touched the inside of my calves, I ignored her and tried to grab my belt to buckle myself in but Alice grabbed it from me. "Allow me to help you Lady Meldoy," she moved forward and buckled the seat belt her hand rested on the middle of my breast as she adjusted it. "There you are my lady. I hope you have a wonderful day at school, and I look forward to seeing you tonight," she purred and closed the door gently. I wanted to scream so badly, how I hated that women! I made a mental notes to throw up the breakfast she had made me, once I got to school. It upseted me that I would have to come home to a raging horny maid. I could only be greatful she would only be touchy and has not tried to rape me. Or at least not yet...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed once I finally felt the car stop and quickly grabbed my belonging and cane pushing open the door.

"Good bye mother, I'll see you after school," I told her though I was sure she heard me she still had the phone to her ear. I sighed getting out and heading to my first class,

"Yo Rarity! You seen fluttershy?"

"Did your little girlfriend run away from you again?"

"What! No it ain't like that Rarity were just close... Anyways let me know when you see her!"

I could hear Rainbow rush past me I had to yank my cane back before it could trip her. I watched as the sky blue color took off runing past all of the other multi colors. I moved down the hall way hearing a small giggle from the classy girl. The bright dark purple was slightly behind me,

"Honestly I don't understand why she can't be more honest with herself," she was talk to herself again. I ignored it for now until I felt someone slam against my back it caugh off gard making me lose my grip on my cane and sending flying across the hallway.

"Pinkie pie! Honestly! Look what you made me do!" The classy girl yeld. I stood there stund not sure what to do, I couldn't move, especially not beinging the middle of the hall with no walls to guide me.

"Oopsy Boopsie, I'm sorry Octavia here I'll go get it!" The pink blur rashes past me and knocking into my shoulder making fall back but a pair of hands where quick to grab my shoulders steading me. I was stunned how did pinkie know my first name? No one ever talled me by my first name always my last name will at least the teachers.

"I'm so sorry darling! I swear that pinkie pie just does not know how to be careful she practically pounced on me earlier and causing me to bump into you. I hope there no trouble?" Rarity asked worriedly, I shook my head slowly still a little stunded.

"It's quite alright, it was an accident of course," I told her moving away from the grip she had on me.

"My word! That accent is simply divine! How beautiful!" She was yelling, I rested the urge to cover my ears, they were so sensitive and yelling was soemthing I abouslty hated. I felt a smile blush color my cheeks but nodded my head,

"Thank you," I looked down the hall way seeing the pink color darting around.

"I can't find it! Weird I swear I just saw it," she growled skipping back to in front of me I could feel her breath on my face and could even smell frosting. "I'm sorry Octavia, but I can't find it. Is that stick thing really important to you?,"

I felt a small panic watch over me. What does she mean she can't find my cane? Without my cane I cannot walk, will yes I could but I would look like a fool! I can't see where I'm going without it, rhetorically speaking. But I tried to keep the frustration out of my voice. "It is rather important and I need it back to be able to walk on my own." It came out rather harsher then I wanted, but Pinkie didn't seem to notice. She only jumped up and down, I felt her grip on my arm.

"Here I'll escort you to your class! Come one lets go!" She yelled with joy yanking on my arm practicly dragging me.

"Wait! Slow down pinkie please I don't like moving fast!" I yelled trying to dig my heels into the ground.

"Wait pinkie what did you want to tell me?" Rarity called out,

"It can wait!"

 _This was awful. How can she expect me to walk like this? it's in entirely frightening._ Pinkie didn't seem to hear me as she continued to drag me down the hall. I clinger to her arm, afraid and also tempted to use her as a sheld as not run into anything. We stopped suddenly and I almost fall over. "Here you go Octavia, again sorry for making you lose your stick thing, but don't you worry I'll be sure to find it!" Pinkie patted the top of my head, I move away from her ruff pet. Reaching out to feel for the wall it was closer then I thought I moved my arm away from her grip.

"It's not a stick it is a cane and I would appshate if you found it," I answered her, grabbing a hold of the door handle.

"Sure thing Octavia! I'll find it in sure of it!" She scampered off, I watched as the pink girl skip down the hall way. I shook my head, today was going to be a nightmare. I opened the door,

"Oh Mrs Meldoy, glad you could join us please take a seat," the teacher adressed me. I blushed lightly, I couldn't help being greatful that I sat up front. I sat down on the left side of desk and grabbed my things, Bonbon whoes color was yellow leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Hey Melody what happened to you cane?" She asked, her breath tickles my ear and I moved away just a tad as not to offend her. She always smelled like chocolates it was a nice sent to walk into.

"A certain pinkie pie decided to fling it across the hall way when she ran into Rarity who ended up bumping into me," I answered I sighed. I opened up my laptop and listened quitly as it opened up to a word document.

"Aw I'm sorry, that really sucks, but I'm sure Pinkie will find it." She patted my hand gently and I smiled at her. She was such a sweet girl.

"Thank you Bonbon, I hope she does or I'll be punished..." I whispered,

"You'll be what?"

I realized my mistake, _damn my rumbling mouth!_ "Ah no nothing," I laughed and heard the teacher clear her throat for our attention. I could feel Bonbon side glancing me I chose to ignore it and began to type what the teacher was saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once class finally ended I sighed and got up from my Chair, I wondered how I was to get to my next class without bomping into anyone.

"Hey Meldoy, would like someone to help you to your next class?"

I turned to see Bonbon waiting, I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"That would be wonderful Bonbon," I looked towards the door way and saw a white and blue light coming closer, "Vinyl? What are you doing here?" I asked a little confused.

"Will hello to you to Octy," she stood a little ways back. I faced over towards Bonbon.

"It was me," Bonbon said, "I texted her, telling her about your umm situation, she with you in your next three classes right?" I nodded my head,

"Yes that's true but I wouldn't want to be troublesome,"

"No! I mean not at all I would be happy to guid you to your next classes," Vinyl moved forward and I felt her arm wrap around my shoulders. I felt a smile blush color my cheeks though I smiled at her as a show of appreciation.

"Will if you don't mind, then I'd be happy to have you as my guide," I pushed my hair back, and made sure my things were in ordered. I could Bobon sinkering and Vinyl growl softly, I wondered berfily what they where trying to say to each other.

"Will see ya later Meldoy and have FUN vinyl," She leaned into Vinyl, "you owe me one," and quickly shot back. Vinyl grumbled something, and Bonbon bounced out the door. I felt a little confused when I heard her giggle but shrugged it off turning to Vinyl,

"Are you ready?" I asked,

"Oh yea, come in before we get in trouble," she started to walk ahead.

"Wait Vinyl," I moved forward, hoping to god I wouldn't run into anything. Vinyl quickly moved back to my side, and I could feel her hand grab mine.

"Ha sorry that was stuipd of me, not much of a guider if I don't hold onto you," she giggled, her finger intwined with mine and I felt my cheeks turn red,

"Um yes, will please make sure I don't run into anything," I cleared my throat as we walked down the hall, I felt like my heart was beating like crazy I couldn't make the speeding stop. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"So umm Octy what happened last night?"

I jumped slightly, _last night? Oh god! I forgot about our conversation!_

"Oh that will... My mother was just.. She umm.." I was trying to think of an answer on the spot. Which was redicouls I have had to do this before when I was questioned for my bruises by a teacher telling her a knocking over my books on my bookshelf and they fell on me. When really mother had lashed me with rope for snapping at her when I was annoyed. Or another time I was pulled in by the consoler for a soar throat, asking me how I lost my voice for a while. I lied agains saying I simply stood outside to long and caught a cold. But I was punished for looking at up at my father and making eye contact with him, when I'm not allowed to, mother choice to pour scorching boiling salt water down my throat. I could not speak for days. So why was I having such a hard time coming up with an excuse now?

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Vinyl tightened her grip on my hand. I could feel her thumb rubbing my knuckles. I cleared my throat,

"Mother was just not in a good mood; she tends to be very vocal when angery," I could feel her staring at me as though she expected me to contuie. "Are we there?" I asked to distract her, which worked

"Oh um yeah we're here," she opened the door and lead me to my desk, I moved to sit down but she still had a grip on my hand, I looked back at her.

"Vinyl?"

"Yeah?"

"My hand? I kind of need it," I pulled a little on her grip and she quickly let go.

"Sorry, ha didn't even notice," she moved around me and sat down in her own deck besides me. I sat down and pulled out my laptop again, turning it on.

"Hey Octy, do you ever listen to anything besides classics?"

I turned to her, since the class had yet to began I chose to answer,

"What other kinds are there?" I asked a little confused, I have only even heard of classics never heard of any other kind, will besides the music that Vinyl had shared with me last night. If that could even be called music.

"Will then are you free Saturday night?" She moved forward slightly. I had to think it over, my parents usually went out Saturday night staying out until Sunday afternoon. Though it depends what kind of mood father was in,

"I think so, why do you ask?" I could hear a few more students coming in and taking their seats.

"Want to come to my gig? I'm performing" I almost fall out of my chair when I turned back to her, Vinyl had moved closer her mouth was so close to my ear I could feel her breath. My cheeks where heating up,

"You are to close Vinyl, if I had turned my head I would have ended up kissing you," I giggled and moved a little away from her mouth, Vinyl laughed and moved back into her seat.

"I wouldn't have minded one bit," she whispered, I turned my head to her surprised, but before I could question her a bright pink light jumped in front of me. I nearly yelled, good god I was going to have a hear attach today!

"Hey Octavia, sorry didn't mean to scare you," she laughed but it sounded nervouse. "So umm I found your stick but,"

"But what?" I questioned, the tone was in edge I was not going to like where this was going.

"Will it's broken," Yup defiantly didn't like it.

"What!?" I screamed, she jumped back shocked at my sudden loud voice,

"I swear it wasn't me! I found it, it was thrown into the trash outside," she pushed something into my lap. Sure enough it was my cane, I felt around it was broken right in the middle the edges snapped. My first thoughts were mother, what will she do to me! Another time I lost my cane when I was younger and she punished me by lashing at me with her nails. That was when I was younger she grown to learn so many different touchers, if she found out the cane was broken, I could feel myself trembling.

"Hey are you ok?" Pinkie asked she was leaning in close and moved back.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you I suppose," I turned away from her towards my laptop I held tightly to me cane. _Mother is going to be furious, what I'm am going to do?_ Pinkie stood there a moment longer then wondered off to her group of friends.

"Your looking a little pale Octy, you are sure you're ok?" Vinyl asked,

"Yes just... It makes me incredibly nervouse not to have my cane working. I always have it with me. The only other time I ever lost it when I was little I've never been apart from it since. So you can imagine how nervous I am right now with it being broken," I rumbled on having to bite my own tongue to shut up.

"Will.."

"Good morning class! Are we ready for today lesion?" The teacher voice boomed as she came to the front of the class. I took a deep breath, _fouces on your studies then worry later about your cane..._

XxXXXXxXXXxxXX

When the next few classes ended and it was time for lunch Vinyl was so kind to help me always holding onto my hand and stroking my knuckles with her thumb. It felt nice, but will I did need guidance many people were gossiping about us. Some saying things like

"They are so cute together!"

"Damn now I know I'll never have a chance with her,"

"Omg! When did Vinyl get a new girl?!"

"Who's that girl with Vinyl? she kinda hot"

The rumors went on and cheeks were Bruins Crimson. _Why would they think we were going out? Didn't they see my cane was broken and I need help? Or were they ignoring the facts and seeing only what they wished? Though with all that I heard, that I came to realize that Vinyl was a lesbian._ It didn't bother me not at all but it did make me nervouse. I couldn't help wondering what it would be like dating a girl but I never been in any kind of relationship boy or girl. I just never bothered thinking of dare I say... love? Considering my condition what sane person would want something disabled like myself?

"Octy!" I jumped when I heard Vinyl yell

"Yes? What is it?" She giggled and the sound of it made me smile.

"I keep asking you what you want to eat for lunch but you where so deep in thought that you didn't even hear me," she squeezed my hand.

"What do they have today?" I asked sniffing slightly at the air.

"Mm will they have saldas,spaghetti, and tacos, which would you like?"

"I think a salad would be just fine," I told her reaching for a tray but then she pulled me back, I looked over at her confused.

" let me get it for you, you can't hold on to my hand and tray at the same time right?" She laughed and I could hear her grabbing a tray and setting found on top.

"Will I suppose but what about you?" I asked as I continued to hold onto her hand as we walked down the line to pay for or lunch.

"Don't worry about, I have the skills to use my hands in multiple ways," her voice softened sounding slightly sedactive. I choice to ignore it, as we payed for our food. She kept walking and I stopped,

"Wait where are you going?"

"Outside Octy, come on," she tugged on me making me walk again. I never been outside for lunch I wonder what it would be like. I could feel someone staring at me, but not in the way as other students but in a way that felt...dangers? strange maybe it was just in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Did you like it? leave a review please! and look forward to the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thank you to** **Queen Kutcher** **for giving the first review! Most defiantly inspired me to finish this chapter up for you fans! :) hope you enjoy this and Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays! Aren't you glad I didn't take a month? lol enjoy the read!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 5

[Vinyl POV]

 _This is the best day ever! I can't believe my luck with getting to spend so must time with Octavia! Granted I felt bad that her cane was broken but still I got hold her hand and even mess with her a little and I even have a date Saturday night! Oh wait she didn't acally answer me_ , I looked besides me Octavia looked a little nervouse to be outside, she must eat inside usually. "Hey Octy, you never gave me your answer for Saturday?" I asked giving her hand a gentle sqeeze. Octavia looked up at me, _those eyes I swear, I knew she could only half see but her eye color really is beautiful._

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot, um think I will be able to but you would have to come and get me if you don't mind," she moved a little slower then I wanted but I choice to be passionate.

"Of course no problem, how does 9:00pm sound?" I could feel my heart racing,

"Perfect," she smiled at me and I felt like I was going to fall over.

"Vinyl there you- oh ho ho who do we have here," I looked ahead I saw Lrya grining at me wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I shot her a warning glare and helped Octavia find a good spot to down and handed her food. I took a seat besides her.

"Play nice Lyra, or I won't give you your dessert," Bonbon warned her as she nibbled at an apple.

"Haha it's all in good fun, hey Melody its soo nice to see you," Lyra was still grining like cheaster cat but I kept my cool and smiled back.

"It's nice to meet you to Lyra, and please call me Octavia, Meldoy my last name," Octavia began to nibble at her salad, she looked like a rabbit.

"Wait how'd you know it was me?" Lyra asked confused, Octavia smiled and explained to them the same thing she did for me yesterday. "That's so cool!" Lyra exclaimed, Octavia giggled,

"Will I guess it is, it's nice to be able to see color it's reassuring," she played with her food again.

"So Octavia, That's a pretty name, but didn't your mom call you Meldoy back at the coffee shop the other day?" Lyra asked taking a big bite out of her taco. Octavia forze up, but she quicky swalloed her food,

"Ah that mother just likes to address me that way," she answered cooly, though to me it sounded like she wanted to change the topic.

"That kinda wei-"

"Soo Octavia how's it been having Vinyl guide ya around?" Bonbon interrupted, but still smirked, I shock my head _those two were going to get me busted._

"It's been nice, though I am still upset about my cane," she grumbled, stabbing at her food with her fork. I chewed on my own food quickly,

"Are they expensive?" I asked, she shook her head

"Not at all, just a pain and to get one quickly mailed would be even more of a pain," she shrugged and pushed her food around.

"Oh will maybe I could fix the one you have now?" I suggested, she looked over at me surprised.

"Can you do that? That would be really helpful," she leaned over closer to me, I had to control the blush at my cheeks to keep it from getting worries and before the girls could poke fun.

"Will I think so, here let me see it," I asked, Octavia grabbed her bag digging though it and handed the cane to me. It was broken right in the middle and the strap attached to it was gone, but maybe with some duck tape or super glue it may just be fine. "Yea I'm sure I can fix it but I would have to give it to you tomorrow, is that fine?" I looked up at her, she looked worried but still nodded her head.

"Yes that should be, thank you Vinyl, you have no idea how greatful I am for that," she smiled,

"So Octavia, Vinyl told me your a fan of my moms music, would you like to meet her?" Lyra spoke breaking the slince, she was laying down now with her head in BonBon lap. Bonbon started to ruffle her hair and play with it, practically making her look like a porcupine. Octavia turned to them and nodded her head eagleryly

"Oh yes! I fine Lorraine to be so talented at the violin she just amazing," she smiled, I stretched out after finishing off my food and layed down on my belly crossing my arms to lay my head in. My elbow slighty touched Octavia thigh and I moved just a little closer.

"Haha yea she's pretty great, hey want to hear one of her newest songs?" Lyra asked pulling out her phone,

"I would love to," Octavia grinned and out of no where her hand reached out and patted my head, I leaned into her touch and slowly layed my chin on her thigh. I don't think she was aware of what she was doing but hell like I was going to tell her. I crossed my arms again resting on Octavia's thigh, she stroke my hair as Lyra continued to look for her moms recording.

"Here it is! Tell me what you think, and comfortable Vinyl?" Lyra winked up at me and I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed and played the song

/5Xmg0uVsPpk

I wasn't listening to the music instead I was fouced on Octavia, her hand felt so nice runing through my hair. But just as I was getting into it she stopped, I looked up at her and saw her cheeks flushed brightly. She moved her hand away and crossed her fingers together. Damn she realized what she was doing, I stayed were I was though to see if I made her uncormtable but I don't think she was. She seemed fine other then her breathing picking up.

"She plays so will, and that's a piano in the back ground?" She asked twirling her hair in her fingers her cheeks still flushed. I laughed quietly, I looked over and saw Bonbon grining at me.

"Yeah she plays with others sometimes-" I stopped listening as the two continued to talk about music and it details.

"So Vinyl, are you going to ask her out?" Bonbon whispered, making sure the other two weren't listening. I hestatied, _I want to ask her out I really do but Octavia didn't seem to even know what she liked. I didn't know if she was a lesbian, bi, or straight. Which would be very unlucky for me if she was straight, she was playing with my hair but she could have done that with her other friends like it was just soemthing friendly._ I shrugged my shoulders,

"I want to ask her out, but I'm afraid she's going to say no," I looked up at her she was still very focused on the music that was playing through Lyra's phone. She looked so pretty,

"Well there's only really one way to find out isn't there?"" Bonbon grined, she leaned over and tapped on Lyra's shoulder, which made her look over at her questioningly,

"What's up? Lyra tilted her head to the side looking at her girlfriend. Bonbon smiled and leaned into Lyra,

"You forgot about your dessert," Bonbon pressed her lips against the excited mint green haired girl. Who let out a surprise Mm sound, I laughed at the pair and glanced up at Octavia. Her cheeks where a bright red, she looked away to the side fidgeting around.

"You ok Octy?" I asked now worried as I sat up to look at her properly. She nodded her head and laughed gently, she twirled a pice of her hair around her finger. From what I could pick up on I think she did this whenever she was nervous.

"Oh yes I'm fine, just I- didn't realize that they were a couple," she laughed nervously, casting a glance at them and looking away again. I looked at them and rolled my eyes they were really getting into their "dessert"

"Does it bother you?" I asked, now getting a perfect chance to know what she thought of them. She shook her head quickly,

"No not at all, love is love right? Just I never meet someone who was that way," she shrugged she seemed to pause a little at the end, _did she figure out I was gay? Maybe, it wasn't like I didn't hear the rumors spreading like wild fire, though it was more likely better this way. It would save me the awkwardness of telling her and making her uncomfortable. Not that I gave a damn what anyone else thought but she was different_.

"Will that's good to know, because me and Bonbon been romantically together for at least 4 years now," Lyra said once they broke apart. I looked over at the pair and Bonbon was leaning her head against her shoulder licking her lips, she mouthed you're welcome and whinked. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"4 years? That's wonderful congratulation," Octavia smiled at them, her cheeks were still a little red. _She is so cute, man I really want to kiss her._ I leaned in next to her and blew a little at her cheek and surprised her she turned her head towards me and froze her cheeks bursting red.

"Have you ever kissed anyone Octy," I whispered gently, I could feel the heat come off her cheeks as her blush deepened. She shook her head slowly.

"No, never," she whispered back, I could feel her breath tickle my lips at how close I was to her lips.

"Ever wanted to?" I whispered back, I knew the girls where watching me quietly sneakering but choce to talk quitly to themselves. Octavia eyes were glued to mine, I knew she couldn't acally see me but I knew she diffently could feel me. I started so deeply into her eyes I felt I was losing myself. Her pale viloet eyes swim with white and swriled around her iraes. Her puplie was even a dark purple that seem to sipe out color creating lines out to her eyesockets. Her eyes were turely captivating.

"Maybe," I heard her whisper only half paying attention to her words. I licked my own lips and leaned in, just as my lips almost touched her's a loud and very famliar bell broke me away from my trance. I blinked almost feeling confused until I saw others going back into the school I cursed under my breath.

"Lunch over let's head inside Octy,". I smiled for once glad she can't see my disappointed look on my face. She nodded her head and gathered her trash together.

"Seems so," she sounded annoyed or maybe that was just me. I shook my head and grabbed her hand pulling her up. I failed to notice that Lyra and Bonbon had already left. Whatever at least I'll get some alone time with her. I held onto her hand as we threw away our trash and head inside for the rest of our classes.

So fucking close, I could practicly taste her on my lips, I sighed disappointed again. I was getting tired of trying to hide who I really was from her, fuck it why should I hide? There was nothing wrong with who I was! I'll just move into it slowly not like earlier as much as I wanted to taste her on my lips I would have to be passionate so as not to scare her away.

"Are you alright?" I looked over to Octiva she was giving me a strange look.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," I smiled and sqeezed her hand gently. I took her to her next class and left to my own, at least I would get to hang out with her after school. I smiled feeling more excited now, the time we are apart I can slowly start to plan my next move.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Octavia POV) 

Once the finally bell rang for my last class I felt myself growing excited as I gathered my things and found Vinyl just outside the class room. "Hello again Vinyl," I smiled, I could hear my heart beating roughly against my cheast. I held my hand out to her which she was quick to grab.

"Hi Octy, to the music room?" She asked as she lead us down stairs already knowing we were going towards the music room.

"Of course, is there any song you would like me to play?" I asked her as I glanced around myself watching others pass by towards the front doors.

"Mm surprise me," she sqeezed my hand gently, I sqeezed back we slowed down and I knew we had now reached the music room. I pulled out my special key and unlocked the door holding the door open for her to step in. Once inside I debated to myself which instrument I should play. Mm the cello? No I think the piano today, I could feel Vinyl besides me shifting foot to foot and I pulled forward. Letting go of her hand I made my way to the piano slowly making my way to the bench and sitting down. "I can I sit by you?" I moved my head towards her,

"Yes please sit down," I smiled at her and moved my head back to the piano, I stroke the keys gently feeling their cold surface. I sigh, trying to think of what song to play. Then I remember a song I heard not long ago and I began to play.

/AtEaDnICOM0

The music consumed me as I played I stroke each key gently at first and slowly speeding up. I could fell Vinyl besides me tapping her fingers on the edge of stool. I continued not allowing it to distract me, my emotion flowed inside me all the anger and hate I had for my family taking over as the song played on. I opened my eyes seeing nothing, it is always nothing. I wanted to scream but I could not I was a lady I had to be perfect, I had to be proper, I had to do everything right, I had to please my family. I hit one key to roughly and hoped Vinyl did not notice, I could feel her shifting side to side. I couldn't understand why she was so nervous and how she seemed to tense up. It then hit, she could feel my emotions... The hatefulness I had failed to keep away from the piano. I had already violated the cello the other day with my bult up hate; from when mother had hit me. No I will not do it to the piano nor will let Vinyl feel this crude emotions of mine. Her world must have never meet with darkness, she must have a happy and joyful life where she did not dread the moment of opening her eyes to a new day... She was not like me not at all, I quickly shook my head and slowed my pass beging a new song.

/FIy14j3VnL0

Once I began the new song I could feel Vinyl instantly relaxe besides me, she soon enough hummed along to the sounds I played. She rocked side to side occasional bumping into my shoulder, though it didn't affect my playing. As I contuied, I couldn't help but think of how Vinyl had almost kissed me during lunch. It wasn't as though I didn't know but I could feel her breath on my lips, it was chilling but exciting. I never kissed anyone nor even held anyone's hands will until Vinyl came along and helped me. The way she treated me felt so nice, she was kind, helpful, listened, she was so much that I wasn't. I liked that very much, but I wondered if Vinyl wanted something more then just friendship. Would I want more? Would I want to open my heart to her? The thought made me smile but then quickly vanished when I felt my phone vibrate. All my happy thoughts gone out the window when I remembered how horrible my life was.

"You okay Octy?" I turned to her slightly confused and I hadn't not even noticed I had stopped playing and had grabbed Vinyl hand. I quicky let go,

"I'm sorry I just get lost in thought sometimes," I laugh gently as I fished out my phone, "give me a second," I held the phone up to my ear, "Hello? What is it?"

"What is it?! Is that how you answer the phone to your mother!" Damn it! What was I thinking!

"Mother, I'm sorry I di-"

"Shut up! You filthy excuse of a child! Heaven only knows why I even gave birth to a broken mutt," she yelled into the phone I held the phone further from my now ringing ear.

"Mother please it-"

"Again you are speaking!? Did I tell you to speak?!" She yelled again, I stayed quiet and jumped when I felt Vinyls hand in mine. I sqeezed it to comfort myself, mother contuied to tell insults and yet I had stopped listening to them when I felt Vinyl hand in mine. "Now listen you brat, I cannot come for you. Another idiot child did not practice his song and I must stay. Find a way to get home," she hung up before I could say anything else. I held the phone to my ear a little longer then I should I lowered it down and back into my pocket.

"Does your mom always yell like that?" Vinyl asked me, sqeezing my hand. I laughed gently,

"Usually yes, did you hear anything she said?" I moved my head towards her, she hestained,

"No," liar, I cleared my throat,

"Umm Vinyl? Mind if I ask you for a ride home?" I asked softly,

"Of course! I'd be more the happy to help you out," she patted the back of my hand,

"But umm do you think you could play one more song?" I smiled at her nodded my head,

"Yes I'll play one more, any request?" I asked as took my hand back for her and placed them on the keys.

"You know you just have to play the theme song from howls moving castle. Just doesn't fell right not hearing it before I go home," she laughed, I smiled at her,

"You know, I think your right," I played again,

/50MxneYUvH4

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Vinyl I can't thank you enough for driving me home and for escorting me around school today," I smiled at her as I felt the car stop moving. Vinyl laughed gently,

"Hey don't worry about it Octy, I'm more then happy to help you out." I could her the belt unbuckle and it made me fell uneasey.

"Um Vinyl?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I asked as I felt my own seat belt unbackle.

"What do you mean silly? I have to lead you to your door don't I?" She laughed as she opened her door, I tought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Wait!" I called out but the door already had closed, _damn! If mother finds out about Vinyl she'll move me away from school! Or worries she and father will find a way to put Vinyl in the hospital or jail! No maybe I'm exaggerating? As if my parent would diffently do something like that!_ My door was opened and I quickly turned my head and sighed to only see it was the white and blue light, it was only Vinyl. "You know you don't have to do this," I said as got out of the car, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Come on Octy, what do you have to be embarrassed about? Your house looks amazing from outside," she laughed as she closed the door behind me and grabbed my hand. _My house? Who gives a damn what the house looked like!? It was the people inside that worried me!_ "And besides its not like your mom home right?" _That's right! I forgot oh lord my mind is such a scrumble with this girl around_ , I laughed feeling more realved mother wouldn't be back for a while and father was more then likely trying to add more business in some other country. No one was home, and mother alway sent the maids home before I came home from after school. I sighed,

"Yes that's right, sorry just I never had anyone over, but umm would you like to come in?" I offered feeing more at ease, she sqeezed me hand as we made it to the front door.

"Sure! That sound like fun, how many rooms are in this house?" She asked me as I felt around in my bag for my keys, I was glad for the distraction. I didn't know how many rooms where in the house. I only know it had three floors because my room was at the top floor.

"Will there about-" before I could answer, I felt the door fly open I expected it to hit me inteasted I felt Vinyl's hands on my shoulders as she pulled me back.

"Lady Melody,welcome home, and welcome to your guest," _Oh heavens no, a dark orange light stood before me, Alice why was she here? She never stayed the night, wait of course she was staying mother had so this morning I had forgot something important yet again._

"Lady Melody?" Vinyl sounded confused I quickly unraveled myself from her grip,

"It's just soemthing the maid calls me," I clearfield,

"The maid? Lady Melody please you do know my name," Alice snickered, I ignored her as I made my way inside and held on to Vinyl's hand to pull her with me. "Has the mistress allowed you to bring a guest?" I froze, I looked back at her, the dark orgen light moved closer to me, I could hear the door close slowly. What the hell will mother do to me? Is she truly so wicked as to tell my mother abut me bring Vinyl home? I scolded at her,

"May I speak with you in private Alice," I asked keeping the venom out of my voice.

"Should I not be here?" Vinyl was shifting around I sqeezed her hand gently.

"No Vinyl your fine, I'm just going to talk with Alice for a moment. Make yourself at home," I smiled at her and let go of her hand and I reached for the wall and made my towards the kitchen leaving Vinyl behind in the living room. I could hear and feel Alice close behind me far too close for my comfort. Once I felt the edge of the wall I walked inside the kitchen towards the counter.

"I will keep your little secret Lady Meldoy but I do want something in exchange" I huffed and turned around to face her, only to find the overwhelming dark orange color in my face I leaned back the best I could.

"What do you want? How much more do you want mother to pay you?" I hissed at her placed my hands on her shoulders trying to shove her back. Though she did not move, she had corned me her arms slided past me holding onto the counter behind me she had pinned me.

"I have no need for money Lady Meldoy, what I want is to feel your beautiful body," she demonstrated by running her hand slowly up my thigh to my waist. I shuddered, her closeness was uncomfortable unlike when Vinyl was close my face. I felt a slight blush raise to my cheeks at the memory. "Why Lady Melody this the first time I have seen you blush. Does me being this close make you nervous?" She leaned more into me her breast pressed against mine.

"Stop this at once!" I growled at her, she only laughed a pressed into me more her leg slipping and pressing against my privites.

"Let me touch you for 5 minutes tonight and I will keep your little secret. Your Vin friend will be allowed to stay longer," she moved her leg more it rubbed at me center I bit my lip quicky.

"It's Vinyl, and you will only get 3 minutes and no more." I stood my ground, I'd be damned if I allowed this devil women do as she pleases. The dark orange color laughed at my boldness and moved back, no longer could I feel her breath on my face.

"Very will Lady Melody, I agree to your terms," I waited where I was making sure that the her color drifted away and out of sight. Sighing I agusted myself and made my way back to Vinyl. The white and blue light stood in the same spot I had left her. Could she hear us?

"Everything alright?" The light moved forward, and I raised my hand out to her she was quick to catch on and grabbed my hand.

"Yes everything fine, Alice was worried about bring someone new to the house," I felt guilty for lieing but I could not tell her the truth I couldn't tell her anything of my family. I pulled on her hand gently, leading her to the kitchen.

"Oh that nice of her, she's kinda cute,"

"Is she? I wouldn't know," I laughed softly at my own silly joke.

"What's her color?" She asked me quickly.

"She has a dark orange color," I answered feeling for the counter again. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked her, it felt strange to have someone in the house, especially someone who I have known only about a week now. Was it too soon? I shock my head what in the world I'm I thinking? It's not as though we were dating!

"Hey Octy are you dating anyone?" The chair moved, she sat down, the questioned made my blush, why on earth did my cheeks have to burst crimson whenever this blasted girl was around?! She must find my strange for blushing so much around her.

"Um no I have never dated anyone," I answerd reaching up I grabbed a bit of my hair twirling it around my finger. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, so do you have a type?" She asked, her voice sounded on edge was she nervouse? Did she like me? I felt my cheeks burn up at the thought. No impossible she could not like someone like me. Why would she? I am blind, disabled no one can love someone like me...

"I'm not sure, honestly never thought about it considering my condition. No one could like someone like me," I answered turning around I reached for the cupboards grabbing two glasses. "Is water fi-" I chocked on my nexts words as I felt two arms wrap around from behind me holding me close. "V-vin-Vinly?"

"I told myself to hold back you know. Made sure to behave myself, but it's just way to hard with you. You are just to beautiful" Her grip tightened and her head rested against mine, she was taller then me?

"Hold yourself back?" I whispered, she nodded her head.

"Yes, I like you Octavia, I don't mean as a friend. I like you as in I want to date you," she whispered back. I turned around slowly to face her. She acally used my full name not the nickname though it wasn't like I didn't like the nickname. I liked it very much.

"You want to date me?" I asked I didn't know wheather or not I was in a dream or if this was real. Someone liked me? Like wanted to be around me? Hold me, care for me, kiss me, greatful for my excitents?

"Yes Octy, I would really like to date you," her breath tickled my face, my head felt fuzzy as though I was dancing on clouds. My heart beat widly against my cheast it hurt, my cheeks where on fire as though I needed to drown myself in a bucket of ice water, I could feel myself shacking, what was this? Was this liking someone? Or was this love? I lost control of my legs and slumped forward against Vinyl's bosoms, the last thing I heard was Vinyl screaming my name.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Did we like this? Good! remember fans it helps so much to give reviews! I'm sorry if I messed any mistakes sometimes I don't catch them all. Anyways Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright sorry for the wait! so in exchange I made this chapter extra long! enjoy the story.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 6

[Vinyl POV]

I killed her! I literally fucking killed her! Ok no not really but still! I tell her I like her and she hits the floor. I thought I was going to have a heart attack until that maid of hers came in and told me she only passed out from lack of substance. I think she meant food, which ever it was it still scared the crap out of me. The maid told me I should go now or the misters would be home soon. I didn't get that, what was wrong with having a friend over?

I slipped into my car staring her up and setting it to drive, I had to think things over. It was obvious or at least to me that her dad was beating her. He must have been hurting her for a long time, she was always quick to block off the question or change the subject; whenever I would try asking her about her family. It made me sick to think that some abusive asshole was laying his hands on her! God what did the bastered do to his wife? Or does her mom even know she's being hurt. I remember hearing their conversation back at school, she was pretty good at keeping a still face but from how close I was I could hear the yelling though it sounded female but I wasn't to sure. Maybe her mom was verbally assaulting her and her dad was beating her? What sickoes, I had to find a way to convince Octy to report them to the police. Octy doesn't disserve that treatment! She deserved so much more...

I sighed looking up I hadn't realized I made it to my apartment. Damn shouldn't do that, it's bad not to be paying attention to the roads. I grabbed my school bag and locked my car up and head inside. Once I was in I kicked off my shoes, and tossed my bag in the corner. I let myself fall into my couch and my mind wondered back to earlier, Octy I want to help her. I can't just leave things the way they are right? I had to talk to her or the police or maybe one of the teachers? I don't know but someone had to know. Out of no where I could feel my cheeks burning red, the feeling of Octy in my arms made me blush. She was so soft and warm I wanted to hang on to her forever. Man I really like her, it was crazy not like the other girls I slept with. They where just for fun and realize stress, but Octy was different I wanted more then just to screw around with her I wanted to protect her. I looked down at my hand the one Octy had been holding onto all day. So tempting right now, I really shouldn't do it but the heat from grabbing onto her hand was still there.

NSFW

I used that same hand to take off my shirt and bra, I rubbed at my harden nipples. "Octy" I whispered to myself, I felt slightly shameful for doing this but I couldn't stop fantasying about me and her together in bed. I reached down unbuttoning the button on my jeans and pulled down the zipper, my hand slowly glided down my hip bones and down to stroke at my outer lips, I was wet, damn already? I rubbed a little harder and I could feel myself shack, " Octy," I whispered again, I used the same hand I held Octy hand with to pull aside my panties and slip my fingers inside. I pictured Octy in my head as contuied to pump my fingers inside myself over and over. I imagined her hovering over me smiling down at me, her black beautiful hair falling forward framing her face. I used my other hand to pinch nipples lightly, "Octy, your so beautiful," my back arched off the couch as I moved my fingers faster. I could feel my body coming close and my arm began to cramp up but I continued at the same pase no wanting to lose the buzz in my head. "Octy!" I could feel the rush of liquid soak my fingers I kept my fingers there riding out the wonderful buzz that filled my head.

END OF NSFW

I lied a little longer breathless, slipping out my fingers, I sighed getting off the coach. "I need to shower," I stretched a little and looked around for my phone, they were still in my pocket. Mmm maybe sending a text wouldn't hurt I should check on her, I grabbed my phone and sent a quick texts to Octy.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Octavia POV)

 _[I like you, as in I want to date you]_ I open my eyes and I feel slightly dazed, "Vinyl?" I called out, but then I realized I was laying down in my bed, what in the world? I sat up touching my temple,

"Hello lady Melody did you enjoy your nap?" I sat up quickly remembering what had happened, Vinyl confused to me and then I passed out. I looked around the room only to find the dark orange that was Alice by my side.

"Where is Vinyl?" I asked, I reached for my phone in my pocket but was only meet with a smooth fabric. I patted myself down, "why I'm I in my pajamas?" I growled at Alice, Alice moved forward and I quickly leaned back.

"I changed your cloths Lady Melody that is all," I felt her hand trace my collar bone, I moved back again.

"What else did you do?" I hissed at her, she chuckled softly,

"I simply changed you. I have not touched you in a sexually way,"

"As though I would believe that," I huffed pulling the sheets closer to my body, then the sheets where quickly yanked out of my grasp. "What do-"

"I still get my three minutes to touch you Lady Melody," her finger touched my lips to keep me from speaking, damn this horny maid! I pushed her hand away from my mouth,

"Why didn't you do it will I was asleep?"

"What fun would that be? I would much rather have you awake to enjoy my touch," she whispered, I could feel the bed dip on one side. She moved closer to me and I could feel her legs on eitheir side of my hips her hands rested on my shoulders. I hated the fact that I was blushing with all of this,

"Hurry up and remember only three minutes I meant it Alice," I warned her as harshly as I could manage. She laughed again but this times I could feel her breath on my face.

"Yes Lady Melody, I will keep my promise," her hands glided down my shoulders slowly to my hands. Her legs tighten around my hips as her hands then moved up my waist; she moved to the middle of my nightgown and unbotton until it exposed my breast. She paused for a moment but then was quick to grabbed a hold of my breast roughly sqeezing them in her palms. I bit my own tongue to keep a loud sound from sipping out. I have never been touched by anyone like this I have never even touched myself. I just did not understand how to do it. I wondered if this was the type of things Vinyl would want to do to me. I could feel my blush deepin as I imagened Vinyl stroking my hips instead of Alice. Was it three minutes yet? I wanted this to be over before this women choices to discard my clothing and touch me directly. To my left I could hear my phone beep, I had gotten a text. Alice's hands continued to rub down my hips then to my thighs her nails dragged down them quickly and then pinched eitheir side of my thighs. My phone went off again, a reminder of the first text. Alice sighed her hands moving up and snaked around my back pulling tightly to her. She quickly kissed my cheek, "there is my three minutes, unless you would like me to continue Lady Melody?"

"Absolutely not, you can leave now. I have no need of you inside my room," I growled at her and quickly rebuttened my nightgown and reaching over to grab my phone. Alice chuckled again, as she moved off of me and sat on the bed.

"What is so special about this Vin girl?" She asked me as her weight left the bed and I gripped onto my phone tightly,

"It is Vinyl, and why should I have to tell you?" I huffed, why wasn't she leaving? I didn't want her in here so she may invade my pervouses even more so.

"I ask out of curiosity, from the looks of her she looks like a classic leasbin whore," she laughed and I could hear her move away,

"No she does not!" I yelled at her, the dark orange color opened the door and paused,

"Oh? How would you know? And by the way I really like you too" she laughed and the door was closed after her. I filt my own blood boil with frustration at that damn whore of a maid! Vinyl was no whore, leasbin yes but she wasn't a whore! Bloody maid was even easdroping on our conversation. Damn her, I shook my head roughly to calm myself, I needed to shower I felt disgusting letting her touch me. I move off my bed and reached from my cane only to grab air. Oh yes I forgotten I gave it to Vinyl in hope she would be able to fix it. I sighed and made my way to my bathroom, I discarded my clothes and quickly turned on the shower. My phone went off in my hand again for the third time, ah! The text I gotten a text, I held down on the home button,

"Read me my text message,"

 **you have a text message from Vinyl Scratch**

|hey, Octy I'm sorry if I freaked you out but I did mean what I said. And there's no pressure or anything, just wanted you to know how I feel about you. But if you just want to be friends then that's just fine with me or we could be more?| My cheeks flushed deep red, she was not a shy person was she? She had no trouble opening up to me in anyway. Did I want more? Or would I rather be friends?

 **would you like to reply?**

"Yes,"

 **what do you want to say to Vinyl scratch?**

"You don't have to apologies, it's my fault for passing out. I was wondering if maybe you could give me sometime to think it over? "

 **sending message**

I waited a little while to see if she would reply but nothing, maybe she was asleep or was busy. I placed my phone down on the counter and stepped inside the bathroom.

-—-

I lied back down in bed after my shower was finished and I put on a different pair of nightgown. I was brushing my hair out of any tangles when my phone went off I reached over for it and pressed the home button,

 **you have a text message from Vinyl scratch**

|of course! You can take all the time that you need! And are you feeling better?| I smiled at my phone she was such a sweet girl,

 **would you like to reply?**

"No, call Vinyl Scratch" I hated text messages, having to ask the phone to read to me and how it needed to ask for every single thing. I held the phone to my ear it rang only twice,

"Hey you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just I prefer to talk to you then my phone," I laughed lightly and continued to brash my hair putting my phone on speaker.

"Oh ok sure, so umm how you feeling?" She sounded slightly distance there was music playing in the background but it wasn't classics it was something else. I didn't even know if the loud and thumping sounds could pass for music.

"I'm fine, just was really surprised you could say," I finished brushing my hair I leaned back against my head board.

"Great I'm glad! I swear I thought I killed you or something when you passed out on me," she laughed, something clicked and there was a scratching sound,

"Oh no not at all, um if I may ask what are you doing? "

"Sorry about that, I'm working on my Vins for my gig on Saturday," more music and thumping, a different song played but seemed to change in the middle.

"What is a vin? And how is the music changing?" I felt more curious this was a side of Vinyl I have yet to learn.

"It's a vinyl record and I make changes on my Numark NS7 II 4 Mixer and that's why your hearing the song change tempo," she explained,

"Honestly I didn't understand any of that," I admitted I grabbed a pice of my hair and twirled it around my finger. Vinyl laughed on the other end,

"Sorry, this stuff diffently not your taste. My Numark basically helps me change the music to the way I want to," another sound was added, the sound was absorbed and loud and so many jumps it hardly sounded like music so why was it that my foot tapped to the rhythm? How strange but unique,

"If I may, could I listen to it for a moment?" I may not praically like it, but the sound was ethisatic, Vinyl paused on the other end,

"Really? You what to listen to it? I was sure you would hate it," she sounded excited, I could image her jumping up and down. I laughed softly,

"Will it's... Different but I don't hate it, it's just something I never heard before," I stopped playing with my hair and fiddle with the end of my nightgown.

"Will yeah sure, I can imagine, alright here I'll play you what I have so far," Vinyl shifted around and soon enough the loud slightly strange music began,

/BCiMTilhzCc

The rhythmic parts where beyond strange and yet I could feel my heart beating faster and had the urge to get up and dance to the music. There where low notes, high notes, curves and slered. The sound quitted down and I could hear Vinyl's voice again, "what did you think?" She sounded slightly nervouse. I wasn't to sure how to reply.

"I don't hate it, but it would take some getting used to. Did you make these sounds?" I asked her feeling around for my charger.

"It's music and yes I did make it myself. But don't worry once you get to the club it will really sound good and then you'll be able to get in to it,"

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait, umm Vinyl?"

"Yes Octy?" Her music paused, I couldn't stop the thoughts that came to my mind I wanted to know what her past relationships were like, considering what that damn Alice told me,

"Have you dated girls before?"

"Yes, I have,"

"How many?" Vinyl breath hitched a little,

"Umm will I wouldn't say I dated them, but about 6," she whispered, 6 girls? That's a lot did she sleep with all of them? Or where they all serious? Why does my cheast feel so tight and my throat is closing up?

"Is that so, d-di-did you sleep with them all? You don't have to answer if you dont want to," Vinyl sighed,

"Look Octy I'm not going to lie to you because lies are always break down and the truth eviutaly comes out. Yes I did sleep with them and out of the 6 only 2 of them did I acally go out with like dates and that," she sighed again and quitely she whispered "way to go Vinyl you blew it," I smiled, was it weird for me to be happy? Yes she slept with other girls but she was being honest with me and she wasn't lying. There where other girls but here she was trying to impress me and earn my attention. She was going through the trouble science she first meet me in the music room. Always holding herself back to not scare me, I felt special. Which was the weirdest part considering how my parents would try so hard to prove I was a useless peace of trash. But not Vinyl, she wanted me,

"Vinyl you didn't blow it, infact you have proven to me just how much you care about me," I smiled but then I blushed deeply, "oh my god! Did I just say that, I'm sorry, I-"

"Easy Octy," Vinyl laughed "it's nice to hear I still have a chance. Scines you asked me something personal now it's my turn," If at all possible I could have sworn her voice grew more huskyier it sent a delightful shiver up my spin.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Are you a virgin?"

"What! I told you I never dated anyone," my face felt like it set on fire I could feel the heat rising up,

"Na Octy not that kind" she whispered softly, I squirmed uncomfortably,

"What other kind is there?" I whispered back, I fanned myself with my hand trying to calm the heat.

"The kind as in, have you ever masturbated before," that did it I was burning up again, I jumped out of my bed and ran to my bathroom. I turned the water on and splashed my face quickly with cold water. Did she really just ask me that?! I splashed more on my face, breath Octaiva it just a simple very perverted question. Taking another deep breath I walked back to my bed and picked up my phone, when I placed it at my hear all I could hear was Vinyl laughing her head off. "So you have then!" She said once she caught her breath, breath Octavia,

"Actually no I haven't, you peverted hyena," I huffed into the phone more laughter I swear she was going to caugh up a lung.

"Now now Octy no need to be rude, you asked me something equally emberssing," she calmed down, her breath now normal.

"Fine I'll give you that," I pouted a little, she giggles gently the sound made butterflies twirl in my stomach.

"As much as I love getting to know this new part of you Octy, I think we both need to go to bed," she moved things around and I could hear the music stop.

"Why what time is it?"

"It's 1:00am, I'm pretty sure that's past your bed time," she shifted around more, 1:00am? Good lord I've never stayed up so late before in my life.

"Will that's a surprise," I lied down on my bed adjusting some pillows,

"What is," a small click on the other lane, she must have turned off her lights.

"It's the first time I stayed up so late. I normally sleep at 10:00," she giggled slightly and her voice grew more husky,

"Trust me Octavia, with me around you'll be having a lot of firsts," she whispered and manged to make my blush yet again. Darn her! I'll give her a taste of her own medcine!

"Goodnight Vinyl, I hope you have pleasnet dreams about me," I whispered as seductively as I could manage and hung up the phone quickly. I bared my face into my hands, that was so exhilarating! I can't believe I just did that! That Vinyl was breaking threw my otter shell. I smiled, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

[Vinyl POV]

"Did she just—she just flirted with me!" I laughed, I reached up and touched my cheeks I was acally blushing. "Ha not bad Octy," I stretched a little and lied down on my bed I plugged my phone in to charge. A part of me hoped that I would dream of her,

"Good mornin Vinyl"

I looked over and saw Bonbon getting out of her car she waved to me I smiled at her and headed over to her.

"Hey Bonbon, how are you?" I asked her as I made my way towards her. I could see Lyra claiming out of the car after her, she was pulling down her shirt roughly. "You alright there Lyra?"

"oh, she's fine, she umm had a quicky," Bonbon whispered to me quitly. I rolled my eyes at her,

"Bonbon! You didn't have to tell her," Lyra huffed as she stood besides her girlfriend, her cheeks flushing bright red.

"Was she any good?" I asked Lyra to mess with her even further, her cheeks turned even redder. She flipped me off and I couldn't help but just laugh.

"Alright you peverts let's head inside," Bonbon spoke up before I could get another chance at making fun of Lyra.

"And Vinyl aren't you suppose to meet Octavia up front to give her cane?" Lyra added,

"Shit! I forgot," I ran past them and head towards the front of the school. "I'll see ya later!" I called back to them. I moved around people left and right, earning a few annoyed people and a teacher who yelled at me to slow down. I ignored them all I needed to get to Octy. My hand felt fuzzy as I remembered our conversation and how brave she was being. I was seeing a new part of Octy and I was loving it! I finally made it to the front doors and I took a deep breath to catch my breath. Hell that school was longer then I remembered, I moved to open the door only to have it pulled out of my grasp.

"Well hello Mrs. Vin," I blinked a few times slightly confused I was looking at Alice, Octys maid. She was acally really cute, her hair was a light blond held up by a red ribbon. Her skin had a hint of a tan to it and she was roughly my size, and her eyes where really weird they were a dark shade of orange. Though I shouldn't talk crap considering mine where-

"Again Alice I have told you her name is Vinly!" Octaiva hissed at her and moved past her to grab my hand.

"But of course lady Meldoy, though you shouldn't be so rude to your guide," Alice moved forward and grabbed Octavia's other hand, but Octavia yanked her hand away from her and slide behind me.

"I do not need your guidness! I have Vinyl I have no need of you," Octavia hissed at her again and Alice only smiled at her. Alice looked at me and I could have swarn she glared at me.

"Lady Melody ple-"

"Hey ally look I got it, Octy wants my help and I will help her you got nothing to worry about," I pushed forward getting annoyed that I hadn't even gotten a chance to say Hi to Octavia. Alice looked surprised but it quickly replaced with a creepy mincing smile.

"Octy? What a terrible way to adress Lady Meldoy, child to Mr and Mrs. Hoovingten~Melody the most highest place holder in this enter town." Alice moved forward and she didn't even bother covering up this nasty glare she was giving me, "they stand higher then this town thanks to Mr. Hoovingten side business! Lady Melody is a beauty of a gem who is kept in her cage! She would never be given to the likes of some low life filthy slu-"

"Shut up!" I jumped feeling Octavia's hands sqeezing tightly on my hand. I looked back at her surprised, Octavia was fuming she looked so angry that she shoke. She moved from behind me and stepped in front of me. Alice glanced down at her she looked pale, Octavia pushed forward into her face. "Leave at once Alice, or else," Octavia voice felt like ice crawling down my skin it was so hard and unnerving and it wasn't even directed at me. Alice nodded her head slowly,

"Perphase I said to-"

"Leave now," Octavia stood her ground I couldn't see her face but from the looks of Alice's face it was enough to shut her up and make turn around pracully runing out the door. Octavia's shoulders lost their tension and her breath was coming even again, she didn't turn around to face me. I gently grabbed her should and spun her around she kept her eyes to the ground. "I'm so sorry Vinyl, Alice takes to much pride in working for my family," she whispered quietly, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No no Octy it's ok, it's not your fault that maid of yours should really be fired," I smiled at her grabbing her chin and lifting her head up. Octavia's eyes locked with mine and I could see a slight glaze in them she was close to tears. I looked around and was so happy to see no one was around the bell must have rang and I was to diffracted to hear it. I quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead which made her jump back and yelp like a yorky. I laughed holding onto my sides, Octavia had her hands up touching the spot I kissed.

"You startled me! I told you, you have to warn me, I can't see movement remember," she grumbled her cheeks where a light red, man she blushed way to easily.

"I know, I know I couldn't help it," I said between laughs and took a deep breath, "are you alright though?" Being more serious I took a hold of her hands away from her forehead. She hestained but nodded quickly,

"Yes I'm fine, Alice will just... Need to be lectured," Octavia sighed letting go of one hand and pulled me to walk, indicating we should head to class.

"More like be fired, no one should treat you like that Octy," I sqeezed her hand and she only nodded her head. My mind wondered to what Alice and had said. Side job? Kept in a cage? What did she mean her family was at a higher place in this town? Though the last name did sound familiar... I'll have to ask Bonbon about it or maybe Twilight she would know too she was such a book warm. I looked over at Octavia and noticed she looked kind of pale, she had long sleeves on which was weired considering it was hot as hell outside.

"Vinyl where you able to fix my cane?" Octavia asked looked up at me and I stumbled a little,

"Oh yeah! I did, here give me sec," I let go of her hand, grabbing my back only to feel exteremly stuipd. "Umm acally I don't have it on me, but it is here it's just in my car," I grumbled, idiot! How could I forget to get it? I was way to much in a rush to get to Octavia that I forgot the main reason why was rushing to her in the first place. Octavia giggled and reached out searching for my hand I grabbed hers quickly,

"It's okay Vinyl, I can get after school over right?" Octavia pulled on me slightly, "we need to hurry up where already late for class,"

"Of course you want to be good girl right?" I teased her, she smirked

"It's better to be good, you won't get into trouble," Octavia smile twitched towards the end, made me think of her father had he hurt her recently?

"Hey Octy, can I ask you something?" I whispered to her, Octavia tensed up but nodded her head. "What did your maid mean by kept in your cage?" I watched her face closely but she kept her expression still and hard.

"It's a figurative speech she was just being dramatic." Octavia's lip twiced, the more I watched her the more I noticed all the small things about her. When she twirled her finger around her hair it meant was nervous; or when she would sqeeze my hand it ment she was comfortable and happy; or when she would move her gaze away from me like she was ashamed; and now this when her upper lip twitched I now knew she was lying.

"Oh, you know Octy we could do something more exciting then go to class," I suggested, who the hell needed to go to class when we where already late for first period. Octavia looked at me curiously,

"And what would that be?" I smiled at her feeing like a cheaster cat,

"We detach school today," Octavia looked so surpurised,

"But we have to go to class,"

"Ah come on Octy would you really want to go to boring classes or hang out with me alllll day," I temped her, Octavia bit her lip a little she diffently thinking about it though there was no way she-

"Okay! Let's detch then!" She whispered yelled, will then I stand corrected,I smiled and pulled her with me. We walked quickly out toward the parking lot.

"Alright Octy! Another new side of you! This is awesome!" I opened the door for us and I pulled a little more holding on to her hand breaking into a light run towards my car.

"You are bring a lot of sides me that I didn't even know I had!" She was so excited, I opened the passenger door for her letting her hop in first and closing the door behind her. I ran around to my side and jumped in, she was already buckled in.

"I'll get learn more about you even more so if you became my girl," I grinned, she smiled back at me I felt a small pang in my heart at how often I forget that she can't really see me or see my smile she didn't know how I looked. I shook head stop it today's going to be a good day!

"That would be fun, but let us see how you treat me today and maybe I'll give you my answer tonight," Octavia reached over and pocked my side a little. I laughed and stared up the car and heading out the parking lot.

"I like those odds Octy, and I know a place you are going to love. Oh before I forget," I reached back blindly and felt around and found the cane I handed it over to Octavia and she smiled so brightly once she felt it in her fingers.

"Thank you so much Vinyl! I can't believe you where able to fix it," Octavia pulled it closer to her overly excited,

"That cane is really that important?" I asked before I could stop myself, she looked over at me confused,

"Of course it is Vinyl, this cane is my eyes. Without it I wouldn't be able to guid myself around and avoid running into things," thank god she didn't sound mad,

"True but wouldn't one of those seeing eye dogs be better? They would be able to help you a lot more then a cane," I remember a while ago seeing something like that on the internet and it made me think of Octavia.

"Father doesn't like dogs, says there to loud and that they distorty things," Octavia sighed, "I tried asking for one once and father was so angry that he-" she stopped med sentence.

"He what?" Did I get through to her? I looked over at her quicky, her lip twitched

"He told me I should be greatful for what I have," she finished, her lip twitched again and her hands tightened on the cane.

"Can I ask you something?" She leaned back into the chair more,

"What is it?"

"Does your dad... Hurt you?" I could see the color drain from her face and out of now where she laughs,

"My father hurt me?" She laughed more,"good god no he doesn't," she said once she stopped laughing, I don't understand why she was laughing this was something serious not soemthing to make fun about,

"Octavia" I said sterenly and she lost her smile, "I want to know the truth does he hurt you? And you can't say no I've seen your bursies," I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and put the car in park and turned off the car I turned to her and waited for her answer. Octavia was looking away from me towards the window. "Octavia"

"I meant what I said Vinyl FATHER doesn't hurt me," Octavia whispered but then looked up to look me in the eyes, "I'm telling you the truth," her lip didn't twitch, I hestained I wanted to ask more but I didn't want to ruin this free day with her. I shook my head and smiled pushing my worries to the side,

"Are you ready to have fun today?" I said happily and jumped out of my car to the other side opening the passenger door for her, Octavia was back to her normal self smiling and looked happy.

"Absolutely, where are we exactly?" She asked once she was out of the car and had her cane to the ground, I reached down and grabbed her hand,

"Where at the mall Octy, and there a certain area that I know you'll love," I locked my car up and we walked towards the front enterence,

"Whys that?" She asked giving my hand a gently sqeeze,

"They have music interments out to play for fun! They are chained down but people are more then welcome to just play for the fun of it," I smiled feeing proud of myself, Octavia looked like a deer caught in headlights,

"Really? That sounds like fun do they have any cellos? I been playing the piano so much I want to play with the cello," she was almost skipping in her steps over ethisatic,

"They do! Octy your going to have so much fun I promise," I opened the door for her, and she hestained looking over to her left towards some bushs, "you okay Octy?" I peaked back out but couldn't see anything,

"I thought I heard clicking sounds," she answered as she slowly looked away and headed inside with me.

"Clicking sounds? Like a girls high heals?" I asked as I lead her towards the music area,

"Maybe that's what it was," she laughed shacking her head,

"Will more then likely, there a lot of girls who wear high heals for like dates and stuff," I could feel my heart racing I was so excited for today! this was going to be a great day! Octavia nodded her head and she held my hand tighter and leaned her head against me,

"Yes, you are more then likely right," She smiled "will I can't wait for today,"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Did we enjoy the story? hope so leave a review my dear fans!** **oh, and the whole music instruments in the mall is a real thing from where I'm from, except there only pianos.** **The next chapter may take a few weeks, but I'll make sure its not to long!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear fans! Its been about a month and a few weeks since the last update and I am sorry, I was working on another fanfic (which is now done, if your a fan of akuma no riddle defiantly go and read my other fanfic!) and I was really focused on the one for a while. Fair warning, be sure to read the end note! So here's the new chapter enjoy the read!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 7

(Octavia POV)

My throat felt tight like I was chocking I had told Vinyl my father did not beat me but now she knew that I was being hurt, and I just could not wrap my head around the fact that she still wanted to hang out with me.  
"Hey Octy where did you learn to play?"  
I snapped out of my state of mind, moving my gaze up to her.  
"I taught myself, I would listen to different music videos to learn the keys to the piano and how to play it. But the cello I just played it I didn't look up any lessons, I know it may sound silly but it was as though I was meant to play the cello like it was designed for me," I heard the clicking sound again, I hear it to my right, no it must have been the high heals Vinyl was talking about earlier. I shook my head trying to shake off the creepy feeling crawling up my skin,  
"Really? Maybe the cello your special talent," she bummed her hip against mine gently I giggle and pushed her back,  
"Oh please I'm not that special," she flattered me to much it was such a strange thing. Her grip loosened from my hand and moved up to lie on my upper arm. I bit my lip roughly to stop a painful cry from slipping out.  
"Come on Octy when are you going to realize that the way you play is beyond amazing? You disserve to play in a band!" She squeezed my arm again I bit my tongue. Mother last night was furious when she had not seen my cane with me this morning. She grabbed my left upper arm and squeezed so tightly she broke through my skin and had made my bleed and bruised when she throw me against the wall. And in the morning I was held down by Alice as mother heated a spoon on the stove top, I could hear the sizzling of my own flesh as it was placed on my under arm. It stung more then if I had place my finger in fire. I had not even had the time to wrap up the wound, I didn't know how noticeable it was to others. I shook my head shacking the memory away,  
"It's acally called an ensemble," I corrected,  
"Isn't that the same thing?" We turned and our passes slows down. I suppose we where closer now or we had made it,  
"Will yes, but a band is used for those concerts that are played loudly and roughly. The ensemble is when people play soft instrument like the cello or the violin and other instruments," I explained, to my left I could see several familiar colors, one was a bright yellow and the other a gently sky blue. I think this two where rainbow and fluttershy, where they skipping to?  
"Oh ok, will where here Octy, sit down here there a cello to your left," Vinyl pushed my gently on my back and I moved my cane forward hitting the side of the chair. I reached out grabbing a hold of the chair, I moved my hand to the left and could feel the familiar neck of the cello. I grabbed it and potioned it between my legs, Vinyl moved around and I could feel her sit down sitting directly in front of me. I had to take a deep breath and calm my blush, my fingers moved before I could think about it,  
/kX4-OMWCdCc  
I moved my fingers quickly, and slowly I closed my eyes and drowned myself in the notes. The rhythm vibrated against my fingers, my fingers gliding up and down the bridge. My heart beat against the cellos back as though my body was infused with the cello. I did not understand why but there was something about the cello that pulled me more into its musical notes then any other sounds I have heard. I loved the piano but the cello I adored more then my own life. The sounds around me disappeared, the small chats, the children yelling, the jingles of keys, the shuffles of feet all where gone. I shifted to a new song,  
/X-cZBjhBFyk  
I smiled to myself, as I played on my heart beat quicker and I could my heart beat quicker showing the joy I felt so deeply within me. I opened my eyes slowly, to see that beautiful white and neon blue light sitting still before me, I could imagine she was lost within the song. Singing to herself like she has down many times before. I smiled at her, and feeling a little mischlives I switched to a song that...is a bit sedative  
/GtoXWICX-Mk  
It had the effect I disersered, I could feel her hand touch my knee it made me jump a little but I continued to play trying to keep my focus on the cello. Her hand squeezed my knee gently and it slowly moved up, reaching now to my thigh my cheeks heated up. What does she think she's doing?! I cut the song short,  
"Vinyl your hand?" I asked her my cheeks still flushed.  
"Sorry I was trying to get your attention, but I think you gathered quite a crowd," I looked away from Vinyl to around me, sure enough there were multiple blurs of colors standing around including 6 familiar colors, yellow, sky blue, light orange, dark purple, bright pink, and a light purple. Fluttershy, rainbow dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Pinky pie, and Twlight sparkle. My Cheeks heated more and I quickly moved the cello away from me to my side I reached over and snatched up my cane. I could hear their whispers,

 _"Damn she's so good,"_

 _"Wonder where she learned to play?"_

 _"Oh my god is she blind?!"_

 _"How can a blind person play music?"_

 _"Maybe it's staged?"_

 _"It has to be, no blind person can play that good,"_

 _"There no way she has to be faking it, have a recorder or something,"_

 _"She's a fake!"_

 _"to be blind, how sad...not be able to see what around you"_

I felt so embarrassed I can't believe what I was hearing, my hands shook around my cane I wanted to run but the colors of light in circled me, this was horrible.  
"Shut up!" The whispering stopped, My head shut up at the familiar voice, Vinyl's voice, "What the hell is your problem?! Yeah she's blind but that doesn't mean she's a fake! She has talent and can play the most incurable music that you will never understand! And you don't even know her so how can you judge her!" Vinyl yelled most likely at the people that were insulting me, I felt her grab my hand "Octy is musician, one that's beyond better then anyone I have ever heard play!" She huffed and pulled on my hand gently leading me away from the crowed towards another part of the mall. I kept quite unsure of what to say, "I'm sorry"  
"For what?" I asked feeling stupid knowing already the answer,  
"For touching your thigh," ok maybe not the answer I was expecting, "will that and umm with that little mess back there. Are you ok?" I smiled, Vinyl was such a sweet girl,  
"Oh yes I'm fine, thank you Vinyl no one ever stood up for me before," I tighten my grip on her hand lightly,  
"They should, the way you play it just pulls me in so much it's crazy," Vinyl laughs, her laugh making my stomach fill with butterflies.  
"I'm glad my music makes you happy," I move slightly closer and if not for my acute hearing I would have missed the way her beat quickened. She laughs nervously,  
"Hey um would like to get something to eat?"  
"That sounds nice where would-"  
"Whole cupcakes! Your amazing Octavia!"  
I turned around only to be tackled to the floor with a bright pink light pining me down.  
"Pinkie Pie! Don't tackle people!" The voice belonged to Apple Jack, I was confused until I felt the weight pull off me and Vinyl picking me up.  
"But I was so excited!" Pinkie pie giggled, she grabbed me in another hug, I couldn't decide whether to push her off or to stay still. I was not used to feeling anyone's else's touch that was not abusive besides Vinyl of course.  
"I never know you had such talent darling!" That was Rarity, I smiled at the compliment, I pushed gently at Pinkies arms to get some space and stood by Vinyl,  
"Thank you very much,"  
"How can you like play though? Your blind right?" Rainbow, defiantly I heard a small ouch come from her which meant someone must have japed her in her side.  
"Don't be rude Rainbow!" Applejack growled at her,  
"It's okay applejack, I'm used to it I'm not offended," I defended,  
"Oh uh ok,"  
"Have you had practice? Or did you study music notes?" Twilight, who else would be that enthusiastic about studies? Though it did puzzle me she would be here, she of all the students would never skip school.  
"Will yes, I listen to many different songs and I simply remembered that sounds I hear," I answered her, I reached to my side trying to find Vinyl's hand which she was quick to catch on and grabbed a hold of me.  
"I-I really liked the way you played," quite and shy, Fluttershy,  
"Thank you Fluttershy," my heart was beating like crazy, all this attention was something I wasn't used to but it was defiantly nice.  
"Your welcome," she whispered,  
"Your parents must be so proud of you!" Pinkie pie yelled, I flinched, will there goes that happy feeling, I look away and stare at the ground,  
"Um yes," They where quite, damn they noticed the change, what do I do?!  
"Well girls it was nice talking with you guys but me and Octy where about to get something to eat," good god thank you Vinyl!  
"Oh sorry didn't know we interrupted your date,"  
"Ha sorry will be out of your hair then,"  
"Bye Octavia and Vinyl! See yea around!"  
I sighed feeling a little realized,  
"Hey wait Twilight,"  
"Yes?"  
"I never figured you for someone to skip school," Vinyl teased, Twilight laughed nervously,  
"I'm uhh doing research!" More laughter, their feet scuffled as they tried to run off faster, "see you at school you guys!" And then they where gone, I smiled shacking my head at them,  
"They are quite the interesting group aren't they?" I asked Vinyl, she squeezed my hand in response,  
"Oh yeah especially pinkie pie," she tugged on me gently to make me walk again towards the food court, it was silent for a little while as we walked there and as we got closer I could smell all the different foods there where. It was strange, all my life I have only eaten chicken, fish, and steak along with vegetables and on action some toast. But this what I was smelling was so different, it smelled of fried food, dough, cheese, and some type of meat I had not smelled before. Mother wouldn't allow me to ever eat anything fatty and greasy it wasn't lady like.  
"Soo Octy, what would you like to eat?" Vinyl's voice pulled me away from my thoughts,  
"Um I'm not sure, honestly I have never eaten these kinds of food," I admitted feeling a slight blush come to my cheeks.  
"Really?! Wow damn then I know just what you need to eat," she sounded excited as she walked us towards a certain area that smelled really good, fresh dough, marinated tomato sauce, mozzarella.  
"Is this what you call pizza?" I asked, she laughed softly  
"At least you know what it smells like," she giggled, she orders us a pepperoni and cheese pizza and once we have our food we find near by table to sit in, I picked up the pizza and I can feel the grease at the bottom of dough and I sniffed it one more time before taking a bite,  
"It's so good!" The taste of all the of the toasted dough with marinated tomatoes and gowy mozzarella cheese exploded on my taste buds. Vinyl laughs,  
"I'm glad you like it, I only got u cheese cause I was'nt sure if you liked pepperoni," I smile at her and I could feel her foot bump against my own, I moved a little to give her room but then her foot glided up my calf my cheeks heated up again, "hey if you want you can try a bite of mine to see if you like it," my curiosity was getting the best of me,  
"Sure if u don't mind that is," I grabbed a hold of my napkin dabbing at my lips,  
"Not at all! Here," I lifted my hands up and she placed it into my hand, I took a small nibble I felt a little embarrassed when I placed it at my lips, when I took a bite I could feel where she had bitten earlier. It was like an indirect kiss, "you alright? Your cheeks are really red," she sounded like she wanted to laugh, I nodded my head quickly as I passed her food back to her,  
"Yes I'm fine thank you," I laughed softly, honestly I couldn't remember what it tasted like, I was distracted by the fact it was like an almost kiss, I could feel Vinyl watching me,  
"You're welcome, hey Octy would you like help choosing an outfit for Saturday night?,"  
"Is there a certain way I must dress?" Vinyl laughs gently,  
"Will kind of it's not exactly suit and tie kind of thing. Plus I think I have an idea what would look good on you," my cheeks heat up again, are my ears plugged up? Vinyl just offered to... Dress me? The thought sent shivers up my spin.  
"What kind of outfits would you want me to try?" I ask, nibbling at my pizza, Vinyl hummed for a moment,  
"I've pictured you in a lot of different kinds of outfits. I know just the right store for you and I to go to." Will geez my mind was nearing the gutter the fact that Vinyl been fantasying about me in different kinds of clothing made me feel strangly warm inside.  
"And what store would that be?" I ask as I finish off the rest of my pizza, I could hear Vinyl crumble up her paper plate.  
"It's called Pixels, really great store for raves and clubs," Vinyl takes my plate and quickly throws them away and is back at my side.  
"Pixels? That's a strange name for a store," I mention as I felt Vinyl hand slip into mine and we began to make our way out of the food court.  
"Mm kinda, buts it has like clothes, jewelry, and like fan stuff,"  
"Are you going to get anything?" I ask, my cane hits the side of some metal, I could hear Vinyl opening the door and we walked through,  
"Mm maybe, I might need shorts," Vinyl hand squeezed mine gently, "alright, let's find you something fun," Vinyl's hip bumps against mine I didn't know if it was intentional or by accident. I waited passionately as Vinyl shuffles through the clothes and I tap at my cane. I listen to things around me,  
 _"That'll be $27.76, Mrs."_  
 _"Damn spent more then I should, here you go,"_  
 _"Oh my god look! They have new Helix's earrings,"_  
 _"Those are nice, I like the skull ones more,"_  
 _"You think they have this dress in my size?"_  
 _"Your boobies wouldn't let you fit in this small sizes you know that,"_  
 _"That one sexy my boyfriend would love it!"_  
I wondered what kind of clothes where around me, sexy? I have always dressed properly and modestly, I don't know if I could wear anything sexy, and let alone anything with shirt sleeves that may expose my mother new mark,  
"Alrighty Octy lets get you into these," my head snaps back at the mention of my nickname, and Vinyl is leading me towards the changing rooms.  
"Umm Vinyl are the clothes... Rivaling?" I was feeling unsure now, it wasn't that I didn't trust Vinyl but I have not worn anything...sexy and I didn't want her questioning my wound,  
"Just a little, why? Did you want something really rivaling? I won't argue with that,"  
"No no whatever you picked out for me should be just fine," I jumped in before she could take off and get something out of my comfort zone. Vinyl laughs, and her hand is on my back as she gently pushes me inside the changing room and then closes the door behind us. Wait. Us!? "Umm Vinyl are we going to share the same changing room?" I ask feeling nervous, I had a feeling she was smiling  
"Will yes, some of the outfits I choose for you might need help getting into especially if ur not used to this types of cloths," the hangers cling together as she sets the clothes down,  
"But I do know how to dress myself," I argued I leaned my cane against the wall, the clothes shuffle as she looks through them, what will she have me try on?  
"I'm sure you do but have you ever laced a corset on your own?"  
"Well no... But you have to face the wall until I have something on," I'd be damn I let her take advantage of the situation. She laughs,  
"I promise I'll face the wall tell u need help," she hands me the clothing, from what I can feel it was a skirt and top but it felt more like a bra.  
"And the corner not towards the mirror," I warned her as I place the clothing on a chair,  
"Damn figured me out," she laughs again and I hear her move hopeful towards the corner like I had asked, I reach out and I feel Vinyls back, which makes her giggle I shack my head as I turn around and grabbed the end of my shirt pulling it off I wince slightly when the shirt brush across my wound but held back, I will have to make sure to cover the wound when I show her the outfit, I reach for the bra like shirt. "Makes sure to keep your bra on, it like a second bra but without padding,"  
"Th-thanks for letting me know," I pulled the strange shirt over my head and I can fell my belly completely exposed. I shook my head and reach for the skirt next and unzipped my pants and slipped into the skirt. I reached up placing my hand over the new wound, it stung to touch but I didn't want Vinyl to worry for me. "You can look now," I told her, I felt empressesed I was practically naked in front of a girl who confused to me only a day ago.  
"Hot damn! I mean, you look nice," Vinyl laughs, my cheeks heat up more and with my free hand I pull on the shirt more trying to pull it down more, will at least she didn't notice me trying to cover up the wound, but these was still very embarrassing,  
"Thank you but I don't know how I feel about this outfit. It's very exposed," I clinch at my stomach trying to hide it, I wasn't fat or anything but I was exactly skinny either. Vinyl murmurs something I can't make out,  
"That's true here," I feel Vinyl walk past me her arm brushes against mine as she shift through the cloths. "Try this one," she hands me the outfit in my hands, this one feels a little more filled in, they where a pair of shorts but felt kind of small, the top was a bit strange it feeling like buckles in the front, how in the world do I put this on?  
"Ok, but promise to face the corner again," I warned her clutching the outfit to my chest. She laughs but I hear her move back towards the wall,  
"Yes ma'am but so you know you may need help with that shirt it's a corset built in with a shirt," she taps at the wall singing to herself,  
"I'll ask for your help if I need it," I grumbled before taking off the skirt and pulling on the shorts, I slip off the disgraceful top that was a "shirt" and tried to feel where to open the strange top Vinyl had given me, I unbuckled the buckles on the front of the shirt and slipped it on, it felt like a vest I rebuckled the shirt, "I'm done Vinyl." I hear her turn around, and feeling stupid I almost forgotten about the wound, so quickly I reached up and cover my injured arm,  
"Now that looks good on you, I like it what about you?" She shifts a little closer,  
"It's ok but, honestly I think I would rather have a dress or something, I feel like if I move to quickly my stomach will show," I fiddled with the buckles, Vinyl giggles,  
"Ok ok, I've pushed your button enough, stay here I'll go pick out a dress," I nodded my head as her hear open the door and step out. I turn away from the door and reach out touching the mirror, I wondered what I looked like. I winced a bit at the movement my arms is throbbing from moving it so much and holding onto it. I touch it gently, and I can feel the blusters that have formed underneath my arm. A knock came at the door and I quickly yanked my hand away,  
"Come in," I said and went back to holding onto the injure,  
"Hey Octy I think found the perfect dress for you, it's not to slutty but it's not exactly very modest either it's right in the middle!" She laughs, I hear the door close after her and I smile, this girl really knew how to make me feel happy,  
"Could you describe it to me?" I ask her, as I reach out my hand to grab it, but I don't feel the fabric,  
"Only if I can help you into it," her voice drops low and its makes my belly feel strange, I blush,  
"Why? Is this some complicated dress?" I ask a little defensive but she takes it in good humor,  
"No not at all, just the zippers on the back, I've seen your clothes there very simple and your zippers are always on the side," Vinyl moves closer and it cause me to move back feeling more nervous.  
"Will ok, but at least let me put it on first and I'll let you zip me up," I mumbled as I reach out again to grab the clothing. She places it in my hand,  
"Alright sound like a deal with me," she whispers and I feel her breath tickle my face, I lowered my head and nodded, she moves away and I trust that she is facing the corner. I turn around anyways, I take off my other cloths quickly and slipped into the dress and I noticed it felt more like a long shirt the damn thing only reached to my mid thigh I felt like if I jumped or walked up some stairs then my underwear would be on display for all to see!  
"Don't you think this is to short?" I ask, I grab my hair pulling it over my shoulder, Vinyl moves closer to me and I hear her breath hitch, like she just saw something terrifying,  
"What's wrong Vinyl?" I ask her confused,  
"Yo-you-your back, it's covered in scares..." I felt my blood turn cold, it hit me like a ton of bricks and I feel like a fool, how could I forget the number of beating I would get where usually on my back?, the part of my body that is always covered and no one else can see and here I stood exposing my back to the girl who confessed her feelings to me where she can see each mark my mother as left on my skin, All the scratches, the whip slashes, the small scorch marks. I am such a damn fool! I let my guard down, Vinyl wiggled her way into my protective bubble and has caused me to spill my guts out while normally I kept it locked away, all my hate and despise festering and boiling inside me was leaking out. My hands shack at my side, it shouldn't be so bad Vinyl figured out I've been beaten before, but still she didn't see all the years of abuse I have endured,  
"I'm sorry," I move to face her but her hands grab my shoulders and forces me to stay still,  
"You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispers, she sounded like she close to crying I feel her fingers brushing my nap, "please Octy, let me see them,"  
"What?! No my body is ugly, I'm covered in scares," I protest and move away from her hands to face her, I feel her hand touch my cheek and she rubs under neither my eye, I was crying and I hadn't even noticed,  
"I think your beautiful Octavia, I wish you could see what I see." Her hand cups my cheek and she pulls me towards her she kisses my forehead, "you have no idea how beautiful you really are and it make me so sad because what I see takes my breath away," another kiss but now at the corner of my eye, she rests her forehead against mine, "let me see your scares Octavia, let me see a new part of you, I won't hurt you I'll never hurt you," she whispers her breath tickles my face, I move back slightly, would it be so bad to show her? She been nothing but kind to me, I gulp and nodded my head, I slowly turn around and I feel her hands on my shoulders. She pushes the straps on the dress off my shoulders and it falls down to my feet on instinct I cover the front of my body I still have my under garments on but it's still embarrassing to let Vinyl do this to me. Her breathing is hitched again, I feel her finger touch my back and trace an old scare. I wonder myself what my back must look like. "What are this long thick ones from?" I hesitate,  
"A whip," her finger twitch,  
"This small dark spots?"  
"A cigarette lighter, like the ones you find in cars," her teeth grind,  
"This thin marks?"  
"From her nails," I whisper, Her finger twice again, Her fingers continue to dance across my back touching and feeling each old scare and some that where fairly new. I hug myself tighter feeling nervous, but the action cause me to press my thump against the new would and I whimper a little which didn't go unnoticed by Vinyl. She wraps her arms around me and holds on my wrists, she pulls on them and makes me let go of myself. She moves the new injured arm above my head and I wince at the pain I must have scared her for she jerks at the sound, "I'm sorry," she whispers, but she still holds onto my arm keeping it up,  
"It's okay," I'm grateful that she doesn't touch this one,  
"How was this one done?" She asks me as she slowly lets my arm back down,  
"A hot spoon," I answer and I feel for my own clothes Vinyl quick to catch on and she hands me my clothes.  
"Why is your mom hurting you?" She asks, it harshly but I don't think the anger is towards me, I flinched how did she know it was mother?  
"Why do you think it's my mom?" I ask as I finish clothing myself,  
"Earlier you said her nails and you said it wasn't your father who was hurting you, plus I doubt it could be Alice considering this morning you snapped at her," I hear Vinyl moving the cloths around, proubly to their hangers, I couldn't believe I basically admitted it to her that was stupid of me, "why does she hurt you Octy?" She asks again, I rub my hands together, I don't want to tell her, she already seen my scares and felt them and even asked about each one I need to at least keep somethings to myself,  
"Please Vinyl, not now... When I'm ready I'll tell you I promise," I whisper, I feel more tears fall from my eyes, Vinyl grabs me in a hug holding me gently,  
"Do you pinkie promise?"  
"Pinkie promise? What does that mean?" Vinyl laughs, she shacks her head,  
"It just means a very powerful promise that you can never break," she moves away from me a little, I don't understand fully but I guess there was no harm in making such a promise, she has already broken through my bubble might as will have her know the truth... One day at least,  
"Ok I pinkie promise," I smile at her, her hand moves down my arms and holds my hand she squeezes them gently,  
"Good," she takes a deep breath in and let's it out slowly, "alrighty! So this dress is a must! You look way to good in it to not buy it," she pulls on my hand, "come on, I'll buy it for you," she passes me my cane and holds onto the door as we leave the dressing room,  
"You don't have to do that, I have money," I argue reaching for my back pocket, but Vinyl grabs my wrist and tisks at me,  
"Nope, I'm buying it for you, consider it a thank you gift," we walk a little and stop in line,  
"A thank you gift?" She laughs, and she leans into me her mouth is at me ear,  
"A thank you for letting me break through your walls," she whispers, I laugh shacking my head, she really wanted to know me that badly? I don't get her, I nodded my head anyways  
"You know it won't be a pretty sight," I warned her, I would hate to open up to her even more so and have her think I was disgrace for not fighting against my mother abuse,  
"I'll take that challenge Octy," she bumps her hips against mine, I smile at her. Vinyl pays for the dress and we leave the store she holds on the bag for me and keeps a hold of my hand,  
"What will we do now?" I ask her, she hums a little,  
"We could just walk around for little and just talk," she offers, I nod my head,  
"Id like that,"  
As the day went on I found myself likening Vinyl more and more. I learned a lot of things about her, she was an only child but always whished she had a younger brother. Her mother is a famous photographer who used to travel the world taking photos of models, until she meet Vinyl's father and settled down here. Her father is a famous fashion stylist who design cloth of all kinds and models and celebrates always bought his cloth exclusively. Vinyl would move around a lot with her parents but it never bothered her she loved to explore new things. Her favorite color was blue, favorite food was pizza, loved to dance, and is fallowing her passion in music. She was a DJ and she went by the name DJ pon 3, told me how she had to hide her really self on stage as to not get to much attention when she wasn't working. her favorite animal was a tiger but also likes all kinds of animals. And the last one was a surprises she told me she had a tattoo, well two tattoos they were on her hips and they were eighth notes on each side of her hip.  
"how badly did they hurt?' I asked her,  
"It was bad in the beginning but once your half way through you kinda get numb to it," Vinyl paused for a moment, "I know you can't see them but umm would you like to feel them?" I blushed, me touch her? I've only ever held her hand but that was it we didn't do anything else beyond that. Plus I haven't even given Vinyl a proper answer if I would date her or not, though I guess I already did know my answer now,  
"If you don't mind, yes I would like to feel them," I smiled at her, Vinyl squeezed my hand gently,  
"awesome, you ready to go? its almost time for us to go, its about time for school to end," Vinyl pulled on my hand, I nodded my head,  
"Yes, it would be best mother will not be happy if I am not there waiting for her," I felt slightly uneasy being open with Vinyl. I have been abused for so long and I have held the pain in never telling anyone and here I am now being open to Vinyl, well at least a little,  
"Does she always pick you up?" I could hear the doors open and feel the wind hit my face,  
"Yes she does,"  
"What about your dad" I flinched at the mention of him, we moved fairly quickly towards Vinyl's car and once we made it there Vinyl unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for me,  
"Father doesn't usually interact with me," I answered and buckled the seat belt in, Vinyl closed the door, "I'm not sure how much I should be telling you," I whispered to myself, The driver side door opened and Vinyl slipped in, she adjusted herself and the car was started.  
"What do you mean? like ignores you?" the car began to move, I held tightly to my cane, "Octy I promise you can trust me. Your secrets will stay with me," I smile and nodded my head,  
"I'm sorry, its just strange to have someone cares what is happening to me" I admitted, I jump when I feel Vinyl hand on top of mine, she squeezes my hand  
"It isn't strange, it normal for people to care about someone getting hurt and especially getting hurt for nothing," Vinyl's thumb rubbed at the back of my hand, I'm not sure what to say,  
"Thank you, and to answer your question from earlier, my father does pretty much ignore me," I fiddle with the strap on top of my cane, Vinyl does not say anything for a little, I have the feeling she wants to ask more but probly doesn't want to make me uncomfortable, "if you still have questions, you can ask me I don't blame you for wanting to know more," I mumbled, what was the point in holding back now? There was no point in holding it in still.  
"Why is she doing this to you" should have expected that question,  
"because, I'm broken, my mother's words not mine," I sighed leaning back into the chair, "They been trying to have a kid for years and they never really had luck. Then my mom found out she was pregnant with me, but when I was born and the doctors told them I was blind my mother and father were disgusted by me. Mother told me how they wanted to give me up for adoption right away but Father was against it saying what would be the likely chances of them having another child. Why go through the trouble of having another screw up."  
"But how is that your fault? You were just a baby there no way you could have any control of that!" Vinyl yelled, I flinched she must have noticed causes she squeezed my hand again. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell I just got frustrated," she sighed,"how do you know all of this?"

"Lets call it my present from when I turned seven, mother said so herself she wanted to make sure I would always remember how much she hates me," I look out the window for a moment then back to in front of me, the car is moving fairly quickly.

"But why hurt you?"

"Its her way of parenting I suppose, sometimes when she's beating me she'll yell at me saying I'm a mistake, there are days I feel like if I were to die neither one of them would shed a tear," I shook my head and laugh,  
"Have you ever thought of going to the police?" the car was slowing down, I think we may already be in the parking lot of the school. I shook my head,  
"No it wouldn't matter father has so much money he will bribe them with gifts. In fact, I remember when I was younger, Mother left a visible bruise and the home room teacher noticed, she called the councils and social workers, all father had to do was flash some cash and their suspension went away," the car turned off, and I could hear Vinyl shift around in her seat I faced towards her,  
"What about running away?" Vinyl reached over and grabbed both of my hands,  
"Where and how? I have no where to run and I don't even know what is in this town. I have only been to the school and the cafee shop and will now the mall, I always been driven around," I turned my head away from her, but I felt Vinyl's hand cup my cheek and turn my head back towards her.  
"I... Give me time Octy and I promise I will find a way to help you," Vinyl pulled on my hands and I could feel the hair raise on the back of my neck, Vinyl was now closer to my face, I could feel her breath on lips, is she...is she going to kiss me?! I felt myself shack a little, but instead she kissed my forehead, "I want to protect you, I really do," I smiled and I blushed again, this girl wasn't going anywhere was she? maybe that was a good thing, maybe having Vinyl by my side was something that was meant to be, I felt like a fool for thinking all of this I've only known Vinyl for maybe a few month considering the number of times she has come to music room and only have talked with her for the first time in a few days, and yet it feels right,  
"You 're very sweet Vinyl, and you want to know something?"  
"What's that?" she asked as she began to lean back, I moved forward towards her,  
"I would really like to be your girlfriend," I leaned into her, I meant to kiss her cheek but instead I caught her lips, "Oh my god! I meant to kiss your cheek, I'm so-" I shot back but didn't get far Vinyl's hand was behind my head and pulled me forward. Vinyl's lips where against mine, our lips where pressed together roughly and I could feel a strange tingle go through out my body, as I felt her soft thin lips press against my own, the feeling was unbelievable good. Vinyl moved back first realsing her tight grip on me we both panted heavily, Vinyl laughed and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug,  
"Oh my god Octy! You have made me so incredibly happy!" Vinyl was giggling, I have never heard her so happy,  
"Vinyl your kind of chocking me," I patted at her arms trying to get her to loosen her grip, Vinyl loosed her grip gently,  
"I'm sorry, I just got really excited," Vinyl peaked my lips quickly, "Bon bon and Lyra are going to flip! They total thought we would never get together, pocked fun saying I wouldn't have the courage," Vinyl huffed,  
"Did they really? Maybe we could tick them tomorrow with a surprise kiss during lunch," I suggested feeling a little teasing like, I could imagine Vinyl grinning ear to ear,  
"Hell yeah! That would be awesome!" Vinyl paused and I heard a small click sound, "SHIT! its 3:30! Octy you have to get to the front of the school," Vinyl panicked and she let go of my hands, the keys rattled and the door opened and shut very quickly, well then I didn't know she could move that fast, the passenger side door opened quickly, she did not even give me the chance to tell her Mother didn't come to get me until 4:00, its how I have had the chance to be able to play after school "Come-"  
"Vinyl! calm down please, my mother always calls me once she is here," I reached out and Vinyl took the hint grabbing a hold of my hand and helping me out, "thank you,"  
"Sorry my head is just all fuzzy," she laughed, I smiled at her she was such a character,  
"Its ok really," I lean forward and wrapped my arms around Vinyl holding her tight, Vinyl pulled me to her more so and I could feel her burry her face into my hair, this felt amazing, it was so warm and soft there was no hate, no waiting threat to beat me, just a simple and sweet hug,  
"Would you like to at least wait up front? just so your mom doesn't get mad?" Vinyl whispered, I thought it over it proably would be best so I wouldn't want to worry Vinyl if mother worry to get mad at me for not being ready for her,  
"Yes that would be best," I moved back slightly, Vinyl hugged me one more time before letting me go and taking me by the hand, we slowly made our way towards the front merely enjoying each others company, I really do like this I never want to lose this feeling... though something in the pit of my belly was telling me that things will not be alright but I couldn't understand why...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'll be honest my darlings, my passion for this fanfic is kind of fading I'm not sure I'll be continuing this story or not... but if some of you feel I should go on then please do review or comment or something. I may just stop writing this but make it into my own book, changing the characters and names so writing, spelling, and grammar will be even better! SOO this story will be** _Discontinued_ **if I choice to do that.**

 **Any ways, I have had other my little pony fanfics Id like to do soo yea keep an eye out for those.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again my dear fans! Soo I got a fair bit of people that messaged me and asked for me to finish the story. Plus I remembered how other people have disappointed me when they stop their stories, I didn't want to be one of those people who disappoints! So here it is there next chapter! enjoy my darlings, and also note that yes I will continue but please know some chapters will take longer to be updated. Anyways enjoy the reading!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx**

CHAPTER 8

Vinyl POV

So today was beyond emotional, I got Octy to skip school, try pizza for the first time, which was so cute when her whole face let up from excitement, got her to try on new sexy cloths but also seen her scars and touched them and she told me how her parents treated her and now she was my girlfriend. Shit man talk about fast, though Octy seemed really happy to be by my side. I sqeezed her hand gentle and it makes her look up at me, I feel like I always get lost in those eyes,

"What is it?" She looked confused, I smile at her and lean down kissing her forehead it makes her blush,

"Nothing just wanted to know you if enjoyed yourself today?" I already feel very stuipd for not being patient about her family problems and pushed her into telling me what was happing to her, I didn't think she would want to talk to me at all, let alone be my girl,

"Well minus the bring up the bitter memories, I had a wonderful time Vinyl," she snuggled into my side, could this day go any better? Once we were close to the door I pushed it open and held it open for her,

"I'm glad I was sure I really screwed up. I'm sorry for making you tell me about your um situation," I mummled feeing embarssed, she laughs softly and shacks her head,

"No don't be sorry, you... You want to help me. I understand that it's just that I never been able to trust anyone," She sighed, she looked a little sad, it made me remember Alice her maid for some reason what she had yelled at me this morning was bothering me. Alice said Octy was kept in her own cage but she also said something about her dad side business. What the hell did the guy do? I didn't know if I want to push my luck any further today. I already got her to admit to someone beating her and how it was done. Or maybe I should just ask and get it out of the way?

"Hey Octy, what does your da-" Ocativa suddenly jumped, her hand shooting for her pocket she placed a finger to her lips to tell me to be quite, I nodded my head but then felt stuipd for doing so, "ok" I whispered, I watched her as she clicked at her phone and answered,

"Hello mother," she looked annoyed for second, but then she lost some color in her cheeks. "What! Why her? I don't wa-" I could hear the other person on the phone yelling back and Ocativa flinched and cringed a little. I quickly moved forward and lifted her chin up, it made her smile and relaxe a little..."I'm sorry mother, it just she hasn't picked me up- no yes I understand," she paused and nodded her head, "I'm already heading towards the front," she muttered now looking angry, "yes mother," she flinched away from her phone, her mother must have yelled or slamed the phone to make her flinch like that. She held the phone to her ear for a little while then sighed and placed her phone into her pocket.

"Everything alright?" I ask her, her fingers tap at her cane a few times before she nodded a her head, she reachs up tucking her hair behind her ear,

"Yes, it seems like Alice is going to be coming to get me instead of my mother," she looked up at me and feel my heart beat quicker, damn I'll never get used to those gorgeous eyes they pull me in so much it's crazy that and her music always has me hypnotized,

"Oh? Is that a bad thing?" I title my head to the side curious, she looked mad now irrated, she throw her hands up,

"Yes! I yelled at her this morning, I let my anger get the best me and I said things I shouldn't have. God only knows what Alice has told my mother and she'll punish me again," Octavia growled, she looked so annoyed she began to move again her cane moved across the floor quicker hitting some of the lockers as she rushed down the hall.

"Hey Octy wait up!" I called at her hurrying to her side, she glanced up at me and smiled, she slowed down a little and she moved her cane slower,

"I'm sorry, I just don't want Alice to tell mother that I was not ready for her and things get messy. I'll be lucky enough that Alice hasn't already told my mother," her cane hit the front door and she pushed it open and held it open for me,

"Oh, does Alice keep an eye on you or something?" I looked around front and sure enough there was a Alice standing by the car watching us as we made our way to her. She was smiling, but it wasn't very inviting, it looked evil,

"Yes, well sometimes, I'll text you," Ocativa turned to me and gave me a quick hug holding me tightly, I held her back not wanting to let her go I didn't want her returning to that abousive home but what choise did I have now?

"Ok text me as soon as you get home," I let her go and watched as she moved towards the car, Alice shot me a smile then gave her full attention to Ocativa,

"Good evening Lady Melody, I trust you had a wonderful day with your little friend," Alice hissed at the last part as she opened the door for Ocativa. Ocativa ignored her and steped in, Alice closed the door after her and she looked back to me, then shook her head and head to the other side sliping into the drivers side. It pained me to watch them drive off, I sighed and turned away heading back to my car,

"I know I told her I would do something to help her but what the hell could I do?" I asked myself, as I got closer to my car I notices something under nithier the windsheld whiper a piece of paper, I pulled up the windsheld whiper and grabbed the paper, there was something written on it,

 **STAY AWAY FROM HER! Leave her alone or else!**

It was written in red ink and underlined over and over again, "what the hell?" I looked around, but besides the teachers cars there was no one else here, I looked back at the note, "did Alice leave this? What the fuck is her problem," I hissed and crumbled up the note and tossed it in a random area, "stuip bitch!" This really pissed me off I can't believe how crazy these people where, I unlocked my car and got inside, I stated it up and was about ready to take off to take my anger out of the road, but then I looked in my review mirror and saw the purple bag from Pixels, "fuck me," I hit my head on the stiring wheel, "I can't believe I forgot to give that to her," I sighed and reached back grabbing the bag and peaking inside, this dress really looked good on her.

It was a light gray mini dress with thin straps, there were emerald black flowers with skulls, lace around the bottom of the dress and even on the waist band was shaped like a V and it came with a little pink bow tie, I forgot to have her try on the bow tie hopefully it will fit her, "maybe it's better that she didn't have it, how would she explain it to her mom?" The thought of her mom made my blood boil, damn that physic bitch how could she hurt a sweet heart like Octy? I place the bag in the passenger seat and grab my phone send Octavia a quick text,

Hey I have your dress, when I pick you up on Saturday you can change into it ;)

I smile feeling kinda silly but happy, then a thought occurred to me, I looked through my phone and found Pinkies number, i sent her a quick texts,

Hey pinkies I got a request for you, any way you can give me Twilight number? I got to ask her a question

I put my phone down and set the car in drive, just as I pulled into the road my phone rang, I glanced at it and saw pinkies number, damn she's quick I grabbed my phone and put it on speaker,

"What do you have to ask Twilight?"

"Hi pinkie," I laughed, shacking my head she giggled on the other end,

"Hi haha sorry I got ahead of myself, what is it that you wanted to ask Twilight?"

"I wanted to ask if she knows anything about Ocatvia background like her family," I made a turn on the main road to my parents house, I hadn't gone to there house last week and they where pissed, my mother demanded I go vist them to make up for it,

"Ocatvia family? Why not just ask her?"

"She umm," it's not like I could tell Pinkie that her parents leave her in the dark, maybe she did know but she probably didn't know everything, "just can give me her number please? As a favor pinkie?" I insteaded, I made another turn turning into the home area of where my parents stayed.

"Sure! I'll send it now!" Pinkie hung up, and just as quickly my phone buzzed with a text message, geez she was fast, I pulled into the drive way of my parents home, and unlocked my phone, oh it was from Ocativia,

Thank you, sorry I forgot to grab it, and I'm home now,

I smile and opened my door, locking up my car I headed inside, I sent a reply,

Your welcome, did you get in trouble at all?

I unlocked the front door and stepped inside, already I could smell my fathers cooking, he was making his sizzled tomatoes cheese soup, and proubly some of his garlic bread, "hey dad,"

"Vinyl your late," my father peaked out of the kitchen, he was holding onto a bowl of prepared soup, "come help me bring the things to the table," I hurried over to him taking the bowl to the dinning table,

"Sorry I was kind of busy,"

"Busy with what?" I looked up and mom was bringing over some plates and sliverwhere, I smiled at her,

"I have a new girlfriend," I boasted and grabbed the plates from my mom and set them up my mom took her own seat she was clapping,

"Bravosom! My girl is happy once more," my mom chanted, my dad came in holding the bread he looked really lost,

"What is it that has gotten you all happy my love?" My dad ask taking his own seat,

"Our little girl found herself a new girlfriend!" My mom cheered again, dad broke out in a huge smile,

"Darling that wonderful! When and where did you to meet?" Dad asked as he served us our food, I felt my phone buzz I figured this one was from Ocativa,

"Well she this awesome girl from school..." I told my parents everything that night, well everything minus Ocatvia being beaten I didn't want to get into that right now though I'm sure they would be able to help me out, maybe when we are both ready I'll let them know.

"She sounds wonderful sweety," dad collected all of our plates taking them into the kitchen I fallowed after him to help him with the dishes.

"When can we meet her and her family?" Mom called out as she cleaned off the table and put the food away, I flinched of course they want to her parents,

"She not out to her parents yet, I'm the first person she going out with," I muttered as I whipped off a wet plate with a towel and put it away, mom hummed,

"Is that so? Fine we meet her then," mom demanded, I laugh shacking my head,

"At least let us get settled first mom, we like just started dating like a few hours ago," I dried off another plate and put it away, mom hummd again and nodded her head,

"Fine after first date then we meet her," mom instead as she leaned over the counter, dad looked back at my mom,

"Darling give them a chance to know each other first," dad finished washing off the plate and handed it to me,

"But I want to meet her," mom whinned, I rolled my eyes, mom can be so greedy sometimes,

"At least let me talk with her first? Then we can plan something out," I turn away from the sink and faced the two of them, dad nodded his head smiling and mom was thinking it over but soon enough she nooded her head,

"Alright I give you time to plan," mom huffed then left the kitchen, dad fallowed after her, "it is time for our favorite show love!" Mom shouted back, I rolled my eyes, they were also watch that stuipd show, what was it called? _Chopped?_ Whatever it doesn't matter,

"Hey I have to get going, I still have school tomorrow," I called out,

"Alright dear be sure to come vist us next week," dad called back, I waved to them as I passed by the living room and out the door to my own car, I remembered the text I had gotten and pulled out my phone, there was one text from pinkie and one from a random number, I opened Pinkies first.

Twilight says she more then happy to help out a friend! And she says she look into Ocatvia family and see what she can find! Here's her number if there anything else you want to ask her 710-790-xxxx,

Good luck

I smiled she was crazy but she was diffently a sweet heart that was always welling to help a friend in need. I moved on to the next text this one was from Twilight,

I hope this is Vinyl, here's a document for you read about Ocativia family,

HTTPS/the Hopvingtons-Melody,

She such a worry wort, I send her a reply,

You had the right number and thanks,

I got into my car and looked for Ocativia's number and felt stupid, I hadn't replayed to her I quicky send a text,

Hey sorry I was with my parents, they hate when I'm on my phone,

I put the phone down and start up my car just as I pull out my phone rings, damn these people had bad timing I grab my phone anyways and put it on speaker,

"Hello?"

"Hello Vinyl, thank you for keeping a hold of my dress,"

"You're welcome I was glad to be able to help you choose a new out fit," there was a pause, "you okay? she not hurting you is she?"

"What? No no I was just thinking what it must be like to have nice parents," she muttered into the phone, I felt a smal pinch at my side,

"You know there acally want to meet you," I tapped my fingers on the stiring wheel,

"Really? Wait your parents know your..."she trailed off, I laughed shacking my head,

"Oh yeah they know," I was getting close to my apartment now I was speeding more then normal,

"How did... How did they react?" She whispered, she sounded kind of off, like she was worried or uncormtable. I pulled into my parking space and turned off the car, I took the phone off speaker as I headed to my apparment.

"My dad already knew from the beginning but my mom took it kinda hard at first," I unlocked my door and once I was inside I took off my pants and kicked them to the side, pants could be such a pain sometimes.

"How so? If I may ask," she was kind of panting, was she in pain?

"Are you okay Octy? You sound out of breath," I was starting to get worried, did her mom hurt her again?

"No yes I'm fine, I was claiming up the stairs they can get tiring sometimes especially more so with all the walking we did," she giggles, I wasn't feeling very convinced, but if she wasn't in physical pain I guess it was ok,

"If you say so, but you know Octy you're not allowed to lie to me anymore like I'm not allowed to lie to you eithier," there was a small pause her breathing still kind of heavy,

"It's my wound, I have to clean it and wrap it up. it just really hurts when I touch it. I just didn't want to worry you" Octy breath eased a little bit, I frowned something still felt off,

"If you say so, will to answer your question about my mom she was just depressed that she wouldn't get any grandkids but once I explained there are other ways to have kids without you know the guy she was happy all over again." I threw myself on the couch and grabbed the tv remote turning it on.

"You would want kids?" Ocatvia sounded better now her breathing was normal, she sounded relaxed.

"Hell yea, will not right now but in the future..." I trailed off as I searched through Netflix finding _American horror stories_ and playing it, "what about you?"

"I think it's to soon to be talking about kids," she laughs, "we only just started dating," I smiled and laughed to,

"True alright but it's not like a permit question, I'm just kinda courises,"

"Honestly I wouldn't want any, they would only end up like me, I would hate that kind of life for a kid," she mummers at the end, and I swear I hear a door open and close,

"Oh ok, would it really be so bad to be like you? So what if your blind it doesn't mean you can't have fun or do anything. Your music ability is beyond amazing," I was sure I was making her blush like crazy it made me want to say more things to push her buttons.

"Thank you, you know I need to sleep now it's late," I looked at my phone and the time read 10:30pm,

"Aw but it's still earlier, don't you want to talk more?" I hear her yawn, and something shuffles.

"I can try, but I am quit tired we can always talk tomorrow?" She sounded unsure, but I shook my head I must be more tired then I thought she sounded off again almost annoyed, then an idea popped into my head and I can't believe I didn't think of it before,

"Hey Octy, you have an iPhone right?"

"Yes that's right?" Yes!

"Why don't we FaceTime? I'll keep quite and I get to see you we can talk tell you fall asleep,"

"FaceTime? What is that?" I almost felt like smacking my forehead who doesn't know what FaceTime is? But then again FaceTime wouldn't be useful for someone like her,

"It's a way that I can see you through my phone like on your screen, all you have to do is say Siri FaceTime Vinyl or whatever name you have me under," I look away from my phone and I could see the FaceTime button but I would rather she did it so she knew how to use it,

"Ok do I hang up?"

"Yes," she hangs up and I wait a little and the phone goes off a mintue later, I see my reflection my hair kinda messy but I don't bother trying to fix it, soon enough I see Octy on my screen, but then just as quickly I blush, Octavia was wearing a night gown but it was loose and low cut, her boobs were practically popped out, if she where to bend down just a smudge I bit I be able to see her nipp- "Vinyl? Are you there?"

"yes! I'm here, sorry I was just thinking," I looked away from her breast and told the naughty voice in my head to shut up.

"About what?" Her eyes darted around she held the phone further from herself, she looked kinda awkward, I couldn't help but laugh,

"Octy it's ok, you don't have to be so tense ," her shoulders relaxed at little and laughed, from the corner I could see her wound was wrapped in a gaze it hurt me to see it but there wasn't anything I could say at least she was telling me the truth,

"Sorry it's another first I didn't know my phone could do this," her hand reached up pulled up her shirt, damn, she shifted herself and lied down facing towards me,

"It's ok no worries, now why don't you sleep? You look tired," as if on cue she yawns again and nodded her head,

" I am, we did a lot today, it's warren me out," she muttered, her eyes fluttered closed and I couldn't help but look her over, from where she had her phone set up I could see all of her face and just a peak of her breast. Made me wonder what it must feel like to cuddle into those large bodies, I licked my lips, "Vinyl?"

"Yes?" I asked feeling stuiped for getting distracted again,

"Thank you for such an interesting day, will you stay on the phone tell I fall asleep?" She slurred her words, I smiled and nodded my head,

"Sure thing Octy, goodnight," I whispered as I layed down on my couch completely forgetting about my show, she smiled and whispered back,

"Goodnight,"

I watched her a little more before checking the file Twilight had sent me, the document was titled,

Hoovingten-Melody

Below the headline was a photo of Ocavita and her parents, her dad was tall and with broad shoulders, his hair was jet black with two stricks of silver and comed back, his eyes where gray and his face looked steren unamused, her mom looked a lot like Ocativia but her hair was cut short to her shoulders and there were strands of silver all over, her eyes where purple too but her's where dark nothing compared to Ocativia bright violet eyes, they stood by side by side but in a row tallest to shortest, her dad was looking directly at the camera without a hint of a smile, her mom was smiling but it looked forces and starned, there where dark circles under her eyes she had her arm wrapped around Ocativia's shoulders pulling her close to her. It would have looke like a normal family photo if you didn't catch the fact that you could see in the photo how her moms nails where digging into Octavia's bare shoulders, and Ocativa wasn't smiling either she looked directly at the cameras there was no life in her eyes, it kinda hurt to see that, below was a short article,

Proud owners of 12 music stores, Mr, Hoovingten earned his riches from his father and had been runing the business succefully for years and had never once had trouble in his shops when asked what was his sectert for such success he answerd

 _Anyone and anything can be trained and tamed, as along as you have a firm hand and are never afraid to take problems into your own hands._

Whisewords for a true business man, so far he is will known in the town for all his contrubutes to the school funding and give 100% satisfaction as of late October he has made over $160,000. Though these does not include Mrs, Hoovingten-Meldoy own earning in the family,

Mrs,Melody once a famouse composer whom created peaces such as rain storm, illsion, and broken stem and had once worked besides Lorraine heartstrings another famouses violinist, they made an amazing due whoes music could move the hearts of any soul,

Huh weired to think Lyra mom and Octy mom work together I'll have to ask Lyra about that,

Mrs. Hoovingten-Melody now runs a small tutor program, helping other children learn music and how to play, during a interview a question was asked to what reason she retired so early when she could have gone farther on in her carrier, she quoted,

 _Do to personally reasons and an accident, I choice to stop before my passion could fade_

Still to this day when asked the same question she answer in the same exact way, when pressed for personal reason to why she had retired she will no longer do any personal interviews and will not allow the press to interview her daughter. Ocatvia Melody who remains a mystery, asking eithier parents about her, they refuses to answer any type of questions, maybe it is because of her disability that they choice to protect her,

Ya fucking right, assholes proubly where empressed by her,

All that is known of their child is she attends conterlot High, and is at the top of her grads and class,

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I don't remember when I fell asleep but I was awake by a loud bang, I jumped up looking around feeing dazed,

"what the hell?" I muttered rubbing my eyes as looked down at my phone, Octy was still on FaceTime but I couldn't see her, she must have covered herself with the blanket, I got off the coach and peaked outside, it was still dark out and there was no one at my door, I shrugged my shoulders, "must not have been asleep for long," I grabbed my phone and checked the time making sure not to hang up on Octavia, the time read 2:27am "fuck way to earily," I headed to my room and dropped myself in bed, there was another loud bang but this time it came from Ocatvia, but when I looked at the phone, Ocatvia was steal in bed and this time I could see her, I had to tell myself to fouces and I listened to the other end but again nothing happened, what the hell? Is she okay? What was that? I shook my head maybe I was still dazed I was still pretty much half asleep, I hit the pillow again and passed out, though I do remberer hearing a girl scream...

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It felt like the week had flew by so fast it was hard to believe it was already Saturday! I was excited waking up Saturday morning and remembered that night, I have my gig and I get to have Octavia by my side! I jumped out of bed and stretched out my mussels,

"Good morning Vinyl," I looked down at my phone surprised to see Octavia on my phone, I felt kind of stupid for forgetting, we been doing this every other night, we would FaceTime when we got home all the way to when she slept to when we wake up in the morning, it was like we together all the time and I loved it! "Or rather should I say good evening? You know it's already 11:47" she giggled, I could her typing she must have me peppered on her laptop, I smiled at her,

"Hey Saturday is for sleeping in," I mocked as I grabbed my phone and brought her with me to the kitchen,

"If you say so, I feel like you waste more time when you sleep in," she muttered typing away again, there was a small vibration,

"Bon Bon still texting you?" I ask as pull out some leftovers and pop it into the microwave, I set my phone on the counter facing me,

"Yes, she been awfully courius about us since we told the both of them about us going out," I laughed at the memory that came up, on Tuesday at lunch while we were just talking with both Lyra and Bon Bon, I leaned over and kissed Ocatvia on her lips, an the couple nerely chocked on their food, after that Lyra gave me a high five and Bon Bon went cooc coo demanding for Ocativa phone number so they could get to know each more and become close friends. I also remembered once I got Lyra alone, about how Lyra and her mom working with Ocativia mom she told me she would ask and see but she felt like more then likly her mom wouldn't remember only because she worked with so many people befor. She might have forgotten, its been like a few days I'll have to remind Lyra to ask her mom yet again,

"what's she asking you this time?" I ask shacking the thoughts away. The microwave beeps and grab my food and a fork to dig in,

"I don't know I'll have to hang up to check the messages,"

"Messages? As in more then one?" She laughs and I make her smile,

"Yes I think its went off phone went off 6 times already," she types again at her laptop and I can see one of headphones in her ear,

"What does she ask you?" She shrugs her shoulders,

"Just the basics, what do I like to do on my spare time and the lastest one may be about if I am still going to your job tonight," I swalloed my food before talking,

"It's called a gig babe, job sounds to professional," I finished off my food and headed to the shower,

"Is in it the same thing?" She looked away from the phone to infront of her, I stayed dead quite not sure if maybe her mom was there, a good five minutes passed and she looked back toward the phone her mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything she must have muted, then just as a hear a door slam open she hangs up on me.

"Fucking hell! What her exuses to hurt her this time!" I punched the wall next to me and quickly run to the shower to calm myself, "I have to do something! The police I have to talk to someone trust worthy, or maybe I can talk with vise Principe Luna she could do something right?" I strip down to nothing and turn the water on hot, whenever shit like this happened I got so angry and fourious I feel like I'm having an panic attack.

Octavia told she been really busy lately with God knows what and she hadn't hurt Octavia at all this whole week will minus Monday. "I got to give her a taste of her own medicine! I could just punch the damn bitch in her nose and have her freak out with when she stained in her own blood!" I screamed at the wall and I'm sure someone will call and complain about me again. I sighed and shook my head, damn that bitch and her dad, I'll just have to go and talk with principal Luna she has to know what I could do about these situation, I would ask principal Celeste but I doubt she would even have the time to help me with the situation. I could hear my phone ringing in the next room, quickly I rinsed off the rest of my shampoo in my hair and soap off my body. And then jumped out of the shower and went to the next room and picking up my phone and checking to see who the caller was, dammit Lyra,

"Hello?" I said it much harsh than I even need be,

"Hey vinyl, I asked my mom about Octavia's mom and how they used to work together." Lyra reasoned, she sounded all cheerful like she usually does making me feel bad,

"Oh, what she say?" I ask as I grabbed a towel and shut off the water,

"She says she was surprised to hear she even had a daughter, but that yea they used to work together though it was a long time ago in their earliy 20's. Arabella, Ocativia mom used to play the piano and my mom would play her violin, she says they were pretty will known back then but that fame faded as time goes on." She rumbled on and I was surprised she remembered all of this. She would always forget something easily if it didn't interest her.

"Really? Weird," I finished drying off and headed to my set, I needed to test out the sound systems make sure everything was intune,

"Yeah, but get this my mom wants to meet her, Ocativa I mean she wants to get to know her. I told her about Ocativia being a fan and she was already fine and happy to meet her but once she knew that Ocativa mom was Arabella she acting all weird and determined," There was a crunch on the other end she must have been eating.

"How so?" I plug in my sound system and look for one of my vins,

"I don't know,but she just seemed really on edge, anyways I want my mom to meet Ocatvia soon just cause I'm not sure how long she'll be in town,"

"Yeah sure, umm let me ask her and see," I looked down feeling kinda cold, I only just realized that I was still naked, I head back to my bedroom to find a T shirt to at least cover up,

"Alright cool, hey when does your gig start again?" Another crunch on the other end,

"It starts at 10:00 but I have to be an hour early to set everything up and what the hell are you eating? You sound like you're crunching on bones," I look around my room and find a large T-shirt and pull it on I hear Lyra laugh,

"Sorry I was eating some baby carrots," another crunch,

"I swear Lyra you keep eating those soon you're going to end up turning into a horse," I went back into my living room,

"Hey you never know there could be some other dimension out there were I could be a pony or something"

"Yeah sure, and I would be a pony in that other dimension that runs gigs. How that would work with whoves?" I sat at my couch and check to see if my systems were checked on,

"Hey you never know Vinyl, don't make fun of me you'll see one day" I rolled my eyes, "all right Lyra whatever you say,". I move the phone away from my ear and check to see if Octavia has sent me a text message or even something but there still nothing there, I was getting more worried even thinking maybe I should just go to her house and see what was going on. But maybe that would be a bad idea I don't know if I can hold myself back before beating that woman to a pulp,

"hey I got to get going Vinyl I'll see you tonight at your gig."

"All right, see you then bye"

"Hey wait, I've been meaning to ask and I kept forgetting but have you and Octavia done anything more then just kissing?"

"why would you ask something like that," I could feel myself blush,

"Because you're known as the lady killer that gets into a girls pants faster than they can even think, and I've noticed that Octavia just has that kind of look in her eyes you know longing,"

"Well it's just I don't want to pressure Octavia to do anything she doesn't want to she's different she's special,"

"Wow never thought I could hear you say those words. Well if you're waiting for the to go sign she's like flashing a red flag at you. I think that Octavia is more than ready," I had to pause and think it over, well Octavia has definitely been holding my hand and kissing me longer, maybe she's trying to tell me she is ready. But where the hell would we be able to even do that? Well there was always backstage the special room only that I can use. But I wouldn't want to bring Octavia to that room, I brought so many other girls there and they meant nothing to me it was just sex but Octavia different she was special she deserves something more,

"Yeah maybe all right, Don't you have to do something?"

"oh yeah I do I, I'll see you tonight bye"

"Bye" I hang up the phone and put it to the side still nothing from Ocativia this was really getting nerve-racking. I did my sound system check making sure all my vines were good nothing was cracked or out of tune, it was perfect and was ready to be set up. When I looked at the time it was already 8 o'clock. Shit that took a lot longer than I thought, I had to get going soon or at least pack up my stuff and Octavia still hasn't text me or anything. Just as I think about leaving the house and going over to find out what was going on my phone rang I picked it up immediately and right away i answered l, it was Octavia

"hey are you OK what's going on?" I could feel my heart racing in my chest beating against my rib cage,

"Everything's fine Vinyl I promise I'm sorry for taking so long to get back to you. It was my mom that came in earlier this morning she was just coming in to tell me that she and father would be gone for the weekend they have to take care of something in the business that wasn't here in the town. I'll be alone for a few days and she had to tell me that the maids wouldn't even be here either so I would be on my own to do most of my things," her voice was calm she didn't sound like she was in pain,

"Are you sure you're not lying to me?" I didn't know if I really wanted to believe what I was hearing she was gone for a really long time, "that took you quite a while just to get back to me for something that minor,"

"I know it's just that when she was talking to me. I didn't notice that my phone died. This FaceTime thing really drains my battery," I sighed taking a deep breath in and letting it out again, Jesus Christ this girl was going give me a heart attack, "and your mom didn't hurt you at all?"

"No not at all surprisingly besides Monday. Mother hasn't handed me at all this week which is really strange on her part,"

"how is that strange?" I muttered as I set the phone to my ears, I picked up some of my stuff and headed to my car,

"I don't know it's just strange my mothers violent, aggressive, and she's been so distant it is just strange, she never did usually takes it easy unless she has something very bad planned," I open the trunk to my car and set my stuff inside and headed back into my apartment to grab the rest,

"should I be worried or is it really nothing?"

"I'd like to say to be aware I guess. Are you still coming to pick me up for tonight?" she sounded nervous which made me laugh

"of course I'm going to come and get you. I promise, what kind of date would I be if I don't pick up my lady," she laughs softly and it warms my heart,

"All right, I am mostly ready now,"

"Ok I'll be on my way in like 15 minutes, I just need to load up my equipment and I have your outfit so that you can dress into it once I get there but that it is if your parents are gone,"

"Oh they're gone now they left about a few hours ago,"

"All right good I'll text you when I'm on my way,"

"All right, I'll see you then,"

"See you then," I'm starting to feel a lot better now and I ran back into my apartment to finish off the rest of my stuff. Once my car was loaded up I headed to my bathroom to start my dress up. I look around my bedroom and try to figure out what I want to wear for tonight, I do have my dark blue miniskirt and black Victorian top, I can wear that it should work. I went into my closet and look for the best wig when I see my newest one the long Silver that should work really well. I wonder if I should take my shades probably I don't think I should wear my contacts they will annoy me at night. I wondered for a brief moment If Bonbon well lecture me about me doing my dress up again. She's always lecturing me saying that I shouldn't have to hide who I am, but at the same time I really didn't want to have to deal with over excited crowds. I love attention but it can get really annoying after a while. I ran to the bathroom and did my make up and looked at the clock it was about 8:30, damn I need to head out. I grab my phone and charger and making sure I didn't forget anything and head out and send a quick text to Octavia,

Hey I'm on my way to come get you now

The phone vibrated right away and she answered,

Alright

I couldn't help thinking that she sounded a bit strange and off on the phone, I wonder if everything was ok with Octavia she said she wasn't lying so I'll believe I have to trust her so that way she can always trust me right? I had to shack the thought out of my head and got into my car and start my way towards her house.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once I got to Octavia's house I pulled into the driveway, but before I could even get out of my car, The door bursts open and Bonbon was rushing towards me, what the hell? I roll down my window, "what the-"

"where is her outfit?" I blinked a few times confused, and pointed towards the back

"I have it back there is everything OK?" I asked feeling really confused, but before I could even question Bonbon again she reached into the driver side unlocked the doors from the driver side and open the door grabbing Octavius outfit and ran back into the house. She left me sitting there confused and now slightly annoyed "now this is really confusing," I muttered as I got out of my car and made my way towards the front of the house, I knocked on the door but all I could hear was Bonbon calling back,

"give us a second Vinyl," I could hear Octavia's muffled voice but I assumed everything should be ok since Bonbon was in there. I moved away from the door and waited besides my car leaning up against it tapping my foot on the ground, just as I was getting fed up with this the door opened and Bonbon was out the door first, she was grinning ear to ear like a Chester cat beyond excited what for I have no idea. But then the next person that stepped out took my breath away. Octavia looked gorgeous,

Her hair was down and curled up, her make up was done in the cat shading in purple it brought out her eyes really well, her lips were painted a bright ruby red and her eyelashes were curled up and thickened, the dress fit her figure perfectly for it hug all of the right curves, she had on the pair of red wedges, and then there was the pink bow tie that sat at her neck. She looked absolutely stunning, I didn't think make up would make such a difference in her appearance, "Holy shit, Octavia you look amazing," I started out, continuing to stare at her, her cheeks blushed and she smiled at me,

"Thank you Vinyl, this was why I couldn't call you back after I hung up. Bonbon had came over to my house and wanted to put make up on me like I was a little doll," she moved her cane as she came towards me, I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly,

"Well this is a really a good surprise. I forget how good you are at make up Bonbon," I looked back at Bonbon and she smiling still obviously excited,

"I just couldn't help myself such a great opportunity to put make up on her and look how wonderful she looks," she exclaimed throwing a hands into the air to prove more of an excitement when I looked her over I saw that she was already dressed up and ready to go for the club herself.

"I'm surprised to see you here without Lyra" I leaned down and kissed Ocavita on her lips quickly before she can protest and push me away she didn't like it when I surprise kiss her it's spooks her a lot of the times that I can't help it the timing is was to perfect.

"Geez Vinyl, you know it's not like I have to remain at her side the whole time I can leave and go where I want to," she stuck her tongue out at me but she meant it in good humor,

"Well it's obvious that you did an amazing job with Octavia she looks incredible,"

"you mean irresistible" Bonbon hinted even giving me a wink and I gave her a small glare warning her to not push her luck. She laughs and gives me a small wave "that was fun but now I have to get going to Lyra. I have to make her get ready and doesn't make us late,"

"Don't you want a ride there?" I ask her before she can get too far she shakes her head

"Na don't waste your time it's not like it's far, it just a few blocks down," she turns around and starts to head towards Lyra's house but then I don't know why she stops and looks back at me. I raise an eye brow in confusion

"What's up?"I ask her

"Are you really gonna wear those?" I forget I had my sunglasses on I wear them so often I forget I have them on,

"Wear what?" Octivia asks, breaking out of her quiet mood,

"She's wearing her sunglasses which means she's not wearing her contacts," Bonbon answers her and I glare at Bonbon, this wasn't something I talked to Ocativia about yet and now it was out in the open and unavoidable,

"Why would you wear contacts? Can you not see very well?" I look away from her feeling a little embarrassed and when I looked to the side I could see Bonbon slowly and gradually getting away, I'm going to have the lecture her at school on Monday.

"No it's not I can't see is just that my eyes are not a very common color," she looks up at me confused,

"What do you mean?"she asks

"What I mean is there they're a bright blood red color," I look toward the ground feeling really disappointed with this. "I dont like my eyes only because of the fact that I used to be teased and bullied a lot in elementary. I had people say my eyes were scary and that I looked like a demon. Science then the teasing wouldn't stop I wear magnet contacts contacts because they were the only color that really hid the red," I sighed, Ocativia continued to look at me and then she leans up and kisses my lips, she kisses me hard,

"What was that for?" I ask holding onto my lips, she shakes her head at me and says

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your eyes. For me to not wear sunglasses creeped a lot of people out, I'm always told a blind person needs to wear sunglasses to cover their eyes and I refused to. I didn't want to hide behind a pair of shades. Though because of that I have had others say my eyes were strange and creepy because I can look a person's in the eye for so long. It's spoked people, that I was able to do that without feeling nervous it made people feel uncomfortable right away. It's why my father won't even let me look him in the eyes he makes me look at the floor," she paused maybe thinking I wanted her to stop but I stayed quite instead, "Back at the coffee shop you approached me and you were the first person to ever tell me that my eyes were gorgeous. You made me so happy just from your compliment, So why should you have to hide yours? so what if they are red? I don't care, they're part of you, they define who you are," Ocativia grips my shoulders tightly, I look at Ocativia stunned she was being so bold, but she was right I shouldn't be ashamed,

"I'm sorry, but you're right I shouldn't have to hide a part of myself just because they're red. I'll try to not wear my sunglasses on Monday," Octavia smiles at me and leans up kissing me again, funny enough I blush. Octavia never been the dominant one, "Are you ready to go?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood, why they hell did we always get so emtional? Whatever just another way for us to get close,

"Yes, I'm ready," I help Octavia get into the car and close passenger door making sure her dress doesn't get caught and I ran to the other side slipping into the drive side she reaches over and grabs my hand,

"I wish I could see them your eyes, if I could see them I bit they are beautiful," I blush again, damn the tables certainly have turned. I lean over to her and kiss her cheek then start up the car and made my way towards the club.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the back entrance of the club Octavia starts to get nervous. For me the music is pretty mellow nothing too loud I could only imagine what it sounded like to her. I must've been really been used to these areas more then I thought. "Octavia are you going to be ok?" She looks over at me and noddeds her head,

"Yes I'll be fine just another first," I helped her out of the car.

"You have nothing to worry about I'll be by your side the whole time there's no reason to get so nervous, plus you're going to be right beside me on the stage,"

"The stage? As in you'll be the center of attention?" She qutioned, I shack my head

"thats nothing, I promise people here not going to do anything to you, you'll be safe with me instead of being near most of the people that will be blazed out of their minds. They wont even realize you're even there," I reassured her, she nodded and took my hand in hers, she was still kind of scared but she wasn't backing down at least. It was then that I remembered the little ear plugs I had with me. I reach into my pocket and pulled out the small rubber ear plugs,

"Here, I got this for you, I know that you already have sensitive hearing and being in one of these places I could only imagine how much louder it is and I didn't want your ears to be hurting at the end of all of this," she takes them from me and she squishes them,

"What are they?" she asks,

"There to help muffle the sound, I wear a pair myself because sometimes it gets too loud and harsh on my own ears. Ecpecally when you're on there for like three hours it kind of gets to you but don't get me wrong though I love the sound of my own tunes but even a party animal like me needs it a little easy," I joke around, Ocativia laughs and shacks her head,

"Will you help me put them in?" she asks

"course I help you with anything that you want me to help you with. But not yet, wait tell we get inside first," I knock on the back door and two bouncers come out, I greeted them and told them about my equipment in the back of my car and ask them to bring it in. Good thing is they are old friends so they know to get it in with care. I open the trunk of my car and let the bouncers go in and grab my stuff. I give one a fair warning playfully but still very firm to be careful with my stuff it was expensive I didn't need any scratches or missing pigs. Octavia stays quiet by my side the whole time, here and there she'll squeeze my hand, I see one of the bouncers staring at Octavia a little longer than I was comfortable with,

"Something wrong?" I asked him and he quickly shakes his head,

"No I didn't realize you were with another girl," I shrug my shoulders

"Hey listen she isn't just any girl this is Octy, she my special lady," I kissed her cheek to prove a point. He laughs

"Alright, I believe you," he carries in the rest of my equipment and hold onto Ocativia hand as we head inside,

"I might need to keep you right by side, people are already looking at you like your a taste dessert," I whispered into her ear, she blushes and pushes my shoulder playfully,

"Quit you," she smiled at me and I kiss her lips again before pushing the doors open and welcoming the loud music that bounched off the walls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Did we enjoy? I hope so!, oh, and I almost forgot I'd like to say sorry for almost stopping this fanfic! Any how, please leave reviews they are always nice to read. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello darlings! Its been such a long time whoops, anyways I could say sorry but I feel like that can be so annoying having to say that after each new chapter I put up plus your all just egger to read the new chapter instead of hearing an apology :P, so anyways here's the new chapter enjoy!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 9

(Octavia POV)

/QZ2n6uGagJM

The music was loud, it rocked into my body and I feel as though I am drowning in the sounds of thumps and vibrations, it was hot, steamy, overwhelmingly, and it was beyond exhilarating! And yet to top it all off I stood besides Vinyl as she played her music and we stood over the crowed, on occasion I could see blurs of colors but for the most part there was nothing else, though I knew they where there I could hear it the thumps and thuds, I could smell it the sweat and bitter scent of alcohol, and I could feel it the vibrations rocking through out my body intensely. I wasn't sure what to do so I held onto Vinyl's shirt for comfort, I moved a little rocking my hips side to side, but then something cold and wet touch's my hand, I jump a little at the feeing, but then feel Vinyl's lips are at my ear,

"Here, drink up it should help you loosen up," I take the drink and it feels kind of small for a glass of water and quickly gulp it down, but what hits my throat burns like fire, I chock on it coughing badly into my hand, Vinyl's lips are at my ear again, "damn Octy I didn't think you be the type to slug a shot,"

"A shot? A shot of what?" I ask her, having to yell,

"Vodka baby, it's strong but it's a great way to party!" Her lips tickle my earlobe and I could feel the alcohol began to pump through me body, I felt the cold glass touch my hand again, "Take another one baby, just one quick gulp and its over, "her music changed as she add another mix, we were under age it's illegal, but my parents where gone not returning home until Monday night, I had freedom and I could do what I wanted, I grabbed the glass and sniff it once, it's smells bitter and strong and I gulp it down quickly, in a few minutes I could already feel it taking affect.

I stood besides Vinyl sawing to the music actually enjoying it, I felt Vinyl's hands grab my hips and pull on me. The next thing I knew Vinyl's breast are pressing against me and her pelvis is against my bum rocking me side to side, she was showing me how to dance to the music. I moved with her as best as I could, she was patient and once I had the rhythm her hands slide up my hips to my arms and into my hair. Why in the world did it feel so good? Her body rubbed against mine and she had a hold of me that I didn't want to break from. Her fingers ran through my hair smoothly and slowly it sent delightful shivers down my spin. The music continued to echo within the room bouncing off walls and hitting the right nervous of all the people within. I felt amazing of course the alcohol may have been of great help but I was still aware of everything around me, especially when I felt Vinyl's hand pull my hair to the side and kissed the side of my neck, I let out a moan by mistake and I am grateful it goes unnoticed. Vinyl's lips linger at my neck and she nibbles and licks lightly, for some odd reason I want her to just bite hard and suck, the thought made me feel warm between my legs I felt naughty.

The music changed again to another song but Vinyl still managed to keep me entranced with her touch and lips. I couldn't take it any more, her touch is making me remember a video I had looked up out of curiosity. I had searched how two girls had sex, it was a spear of the moment kind of thing and as I was listening to a very detailed document through some headphones my fingers and slipped clicking something I did not know what it was. Well that was until I heard sexual noises and dirty name callings, I realized I had stumbled on porn, I felt very dirty but the sounds of the video made my body feel hot and bothered. My center throbbed and ached with each licking sounds, just as Vinyl was licking me it made my center feel warm it was driving me insane.

I turned around quickly and grabbed Vinyl's shoulder moving my hands to the back of her head and kissed her. I don't know how she did it but she managed to keep her music going, as my lips pressed firmly against her's, I let my tongue slip out and I lick Vinyl's lips asking for entrance which of course she grants me, I slip my tongue inside her mouth and our tongues danced together, it was exciting! I could hear some of the people in the crowed cheering and it was only then did I remember where I was. I begin to remove myself from Vinyl but her hand is behind my head holding me in place so that our tongues may encircle and become slippery. There is more cheering and just as I feel I may pass out from over stimulation she pulls away and her grip softens when our mouth move apart I feel her saliva lingering at my lips, I could feel my cheeks glowing,

"Might want to let me finish here first Octy, I don't need to please the crowed THAT much," her lips whisper in my ear and I nodded my head quickly, mostly out of embarrassment I could not control myself, damn these teenage hormones! That seemed to drag on and the bothersome ach between my legs would not stop, Vinyl continued to tease my body, making me think of doing many things that would surely affect her ability to play her music. It felt this feeling would never end, I needed to do something to stop this bloody ach, Vinyl's hand swiftly passes over my breast and I arch into her touch, I feel I may go insane. I close my eyes ignoring the blurs of colors that swirled about on the dance floor, I feel my hand being grabbed and open my eyes quickly, "Hey you ok?" Vinyl's lips tickle my ear, I nodded my head quickly, I hear her laugh, "if the heat and music is getting to be to much you can go to the back room, it's down the stairs to your left, just feel the wall and you find a door knob that will lead you to the back room its sound proof for those who work here on long hours,"

"I think I'll do that, I'm feeling light headed," I muttered as use my cane to lead myself down the stairs, but before I could go down them Vinyl's lips press against mine one more time,

"Hurry back, I only have a hour left," she licks lips and it makes my body feel as though I will melt to the floor, I nodded my head and she lets me go as I stumbled down the stairs trying to find the door knob. There are no braille's on the walls to help me to determine which room was which, she said the second door right? I feel the door handle and push it open, I'm hit with the aroma of smock and can feel cold air, I must have stepped outside, whatever it feels refreshing to feel the cold breeze I remove my plugs to relieve the small ache and soon I can hear some people chatting,

"She isn't coming, she works late,"

"I think I drank to much,"

"Where do you want to go after this?"

"Get me another smoke,"

"Damn DJ-Pon3 music is more rocking then ever,"

"I love her music it makes you want to lose control!"

I lean against the building staying close to the entrance, I took some steady breaths to easy my desire for Vinyl, I don't know what she did to me but I most defiantly enjoy the feeling though maybe not so much in such a croweded area, I tuck my cane behind me, I don't want to trip anyone I fiddle with a piece of my hair,

"Well hey there sexy," I look towards the female voice and see a dark magenta color standing before me, I raise an eyebrow questioningly,

"Are you refaring to me?" I ask, as my hand stops playing with me hair, I feel the female step closer,

"Damn look at your eyes, those are some freaky looking colors," her breath reaks of alcohol and cigarettes, I move back but it makes the girl move forward, her breast are pressed agaisnt mine,

"Do you mind step-"

"What color are you eyes? I can't decided I see purple but there like a lot of purple," she interrupts me, and i feel her hand at my thigh, I blush and placed my hands on her chest shoving her back,

"Do not touch me!" I yell at her, I hear her laugh,

"Don't be like that sweet heart," she in my face again, I move my hands to her chest to shove her again but instead she grabs my wrists roughly in her grasp, "what the fuck? There something off about your eyes," her breath is closer and I feel I may throw up from the stench, I squirm trying to move away,

"Let me go you savage!" I yell at her again, I feel afraid of this girl, what is her problem? Her grip is tighter and it hurts my wrists, she laughs loudly, "drunken fool realse me at once!"

"I remember you now," she hiccups ignoring my demand, her hand is at the inside of my thighs and she moves up,

"Stop it!" Why is no one helping me?!

"Your the bitch screwing the DJ," her hand kept moving up and I fought harder trying to get away, "I saw the way you were all over her, your just looking for a good fuck right?" She spat out, that does it! If no one will help me then so be it! I left my knee up and ramed her hard with my knee into her privates. She groans and let's me go, I grab my cane from behind me and quickly open the door, I ran inside only to be grabbed from behind,

"Piss off you miserable winch!" I screamed loudly, my throat hurts from crying out, damn this place! My ears are starting to hurt from not putting the plugs back in,

"Octavia! Calm down it me Lyra!" I stop moving looking over my shoulder to see the lime green color that was in fact Lyra, I could see by her side was Bonbon, my eyes fill with tears, and they spill over I cover my eyes quickly feeling embrrased, I keep my eyes covered as they pull me with them to God knows where, but soon my ears stop hurting I take my hands away from my eyes and the room was dead silent,

"Octavia, are you ok?" Bonbon whispers, her hand touch my shoulders and she pats me gently, I shack my head,

"No! Some damn women grabbed me! She tried to touch me in-" I swallowed hugging myself tightly, "no one tried to help me," I shivered and I feel Bonbon's arms wrap around me hugging me closer to her,

"You're safe now Octavia it's ok," Lyra grabs my hands rubbing them gently, "no body helped you cause people are stupid. They proubly only saw two girls messing around and in their heads they don't see anything wrong with it," she soothed me,

"But I yelled at her, I even shoved her off me. How could that look ok?" I whimpered, Bonbon hand rubs my back in small circles,

"They- they just don't get it honey. They don't see a girl trying to rap- I mean touching another girl as inappropriate just cause they both are girls," Bonbon explained, they stayed quite for a moment as I took deep breaths trying to calm myself, but the door burts open and I nearly jump out of my skin,

"Octy! Are ok?!" Vinyl thank god, Bonbon lets me go and right away I'm pulled off my feet, I hold on to her burying my face into her shirt sniffling a bit as I feel more relief as she holds me close, "Octy is ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I told you the first door down the stairs," she huffs but still holds me tightly, I don't know what to say,

"Did you do it?" I look back to Lyra, but before I could get the chance to ask what she meant Vinyls holding me tighter,

"Of course I did! That fucking bitch dissevered what she got!" Vinyl yells, I feel myself calming down and I reach up and stroke her hair to comfort her, it works a little causing the tension on her shoulders to losen,

"How badly?" Bonbon asks, I'm feeling lost but I wasn't exactly getting a chance to ask what they where talking about,

"Enough to scare that berry whore to fuck off and not try this shit again," Vinyl hisses, I hear them sigh,

"Here you're hands are still umm stained,"

"Thanks," Vinyl lets me go, and I hold on to Vinyl's shirt not really wanting to move away from her,

"Whose berry?" I ask before thinking, Vinyl shifts foot to foot feverously, but then I feel her lips kiss my temple,

"No one you have to worry about now," She said it roughly almost like a warning,

"Oh ok, but shouldn't you still be on stage?" I ask as I cuddle into her side,

"I ended it shortly after Bonbon told me Berry was getting hands on you," she sighs, "I couldn't just stay there with the thought of someone else touching you," she growled at the last part, I smiled feeling special though at the same time I felt kind of silly to feel special in the moment and situation,

"You think she'll tell anyone?" Bonbon asks

"She was drunk, I doubt she'll even remember coming here," Vinyl tugged on my hand gently, "come on Octy, lets get you home," I nodded my head, feeing like I've had enough of an adventures night.

"Hey wait, Octavia are you free tomorrow?" Lyra jumps in before Vinyl can even open the door again, I move my head towards her titling my head to the side,

"Yes? Why do you ask?" I faced towards her not wanting to be rude,

"How would you like to have dinner with Loraine Heartstrings?" I felt like my eyes where going pop out of my skull,

"Really?!" I yelled out of excitement, I feel like jumping up and down in celebration, this was beyond exciting!

"Hell yeah, she more then happy to meet a fan, oh and guess what? Apparently my mom knows yo-" she stopped short and I tiled my head to the sides,

"Knows what?" I ask, she laughs nervously and I hear her shift a little,

" She like knows how much you love her music," she giggles, I feel confused was I missing something? But I suppose it didn't matter as long as I got to meet Loraine! I smiled at a Lyra,

"I can't wait to meet her, what time would work?" I ask feeling overwhelmed with joy my heart was pounding inside me threatening to burst out,

"Mm how about 5:00? Should that work?"

"Oh yes perfectly," I smile again but then remembered I need a ride, "actually I'm not to sure," I looked toward Vinyl and she laughs,

"It works out perfectly," she cuddles my side, "come on, I'm sure the boys have my stuff packed up and ready to go," Vinyl nuzzles my neck and it make me giggle I push her lightly.

" Alright I get the picture," I held on tightly to Vinyl's hand as I heard the door open, I could feel Bonbon and Lyra right behind us, I look back slightly to see Bonbon color, she held onto my shoulders,

"Be ready for some really loud sounds," Bonbon warned, "this room was built to be sound proof for those who work here to get away from the loud music for little while or for when they are on break,"

"Is that where we are?" I ask, strange a sound proof room, but then again it would make senses, the door was opened and the music greeted us as we pushed through the crowed, the music I was hearing now didn't compare to Vinyl's, it was quite frankly terrible and out of beat.

Being inside the crowed of people was far more different then being on the stage, here people had contact with you and one can even smell the bitter alcohol that lingered in the air. I cringed up my nose in disgust, it smelled like cheap cider and rotten apples but before I knew it, I could feel a gust of refreshing cold wind, I took a deep breath in it felt so good to breath in clean cold air.

"See yea tomorrow girls," Vinyl called out,

"See ya! Have fun Octavia!" Bonbon voice sounds low and teasing, it made me blush and I could feel the familiar tingle between my legs again, I shifted uncomfortably would it really be ok for me to do those things with Vinyl? It made me remember the video I heard, good lord damn this tingle!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Um Vinyl, would you like to come inside?" I ask as she walked with me to my door, I could feel my cheeks burning,

"Sure if you don't mind," I shake my head,

"Not at all," I unlock the door and pushed it open walking inside, I close the door behind us and lock the door,

"You know your house its really nice," Vinyl stays besides me, as we walk a little more into the hall,

"Is it? I only know where the kitchen, living room and my room are, there three floors and I only vagel remember what's in the house," I mutter,

"Haven't you ever tried going around and finding stuff?" She asks, her hand still in mine,

"I have once, but I've ended up getting lost and having to call for a maid to help me back to my room," I pull on her gently pulling her to the kitchen, "would you like a glass of water? Or something else to drink?" She humms a moment,

"Sure, but do you think I could see you room next?" She says it quickly like she's nervous, I blush but nodded my head,

"Yes that be fine," I grab two glasses and serve us water, we drink our water quitly and I'm not sure what else to say or do,

"Hey Octy what do your parents do?"

"Do? As in their work?"

"Yea, just cause this house looks expensive," she mutters, I put my glass into the sink and I move towards her, I hear her put the glass down and I grab her hand leading us both to my room,

"My father owns and runs serveral music shops, two here in town and the rest all around the glob," I sqeeze her hand, and counted in my head remembering each turn to make until I finally make it to the stairs, I hold my cane in one hand and keep a hold of Vinyls hand as we slowly walk up the steps,

"And your mom?"

"She touters other children music, teaching them to play the piano, violin, viola, and cello," I can hear Vinyl becoming out of breath, I have to hold back a laugh, we were only beginning on the second floor, I've done this all of my life so this was nothing to me,

"Oh? But why doesn't she ever teach you?" I tense at the question, such a terrible question,

"She hates music, I know it doesn't makes sence because she teachs it," I pause why was Vinly asking me this? "Why are you asking about them?" I wondered, as we made it to one of the main floors, I pull her left to lead her up the next flight of stairs, the hall seemed to last longer,

"Just wondering how they could afford this place, it's just bigger then Lyra's house and her mom a professional violinist who gets paid $144,040 a year and that's just average when she in a band that's not including on her own." She stops a moment, huffing a little and made a small groan when we reached the last stairs, I had to stop myself from laughing, "Plus it's like if your parents run several businesses and she teachs music lessons the numbers don't really add up," I stop walking and looked back at her,

"What do you mean?" I ask, my parents made money really well and that's without the inheritance of my grandfather money after his passing,

"I don't know, it just kinda different you know? I'm guessing your dad side job makes more money to?" Her voice is off and I shrug my shoulders I walk again leading her up the stairs once more,

"I don't know anything about my father side business. Alice really should have kept her mouth shut about that, I'm not allowed to know my parents were firm on that," I answerd her, we make it the end of the stairs and we continue to walk down to the end of the hall where my room was,

"So does Alice work in your dads side job? I only ask cause she knows about it," I have my hand on the door knob but have yet to open it,

"Yes she does but she won't tell me, she only brages about how it's the reason father is so well known," I push open the door to my room, "Anyways this is my room," I mutter stepping to the side and letting her come inside, I close the door as she lets go of my hand and wonders inside, I could hear her hum as she moved about,

"Your room the size of my parents living room," she laughs, "it's really nice, I'm guessing your mom decorated it?" She moves around more and I use my cane to guid me to my bed,

"No, I don't know who did it besides it doesn't really matter what it looks like anyways," I whispered the last part so she may not hear, she lets out a low whistle like she is impressed,

"Look like a room meant for royalty," I feel the bed move and I can feel Vinyl's hand in mine as she sits besides me,

"Vinyl," I sqeeze her hand to grab her attention,

"Yes?"

"I really like you," I smile at her and I lean forward, Vinyl takes the hint and her lips are pressed against mine, she pulls away slightly,

"I really like you to," she whispers her voice husked and deep, her lips are on mine again and it makes my body shiver. Whenever she lowered her voice like that it would send shivers all through out me though mostly between my legs. I push into her more wanting to feel her body against my own, I move my hand down to touch her tigh that was exposed, thanking whatever goddess invited skirts to be able to enjoy her hot fleash, but before I can do any more Vinyl pulls away from my kiss, she pants a little like she is restraining herself, "Octy, are you sure you want to? I won't be offend and I don't want you to for-" I place a finger at her lips to stop her from saying anything more.

"I'm very sure Vinyl," I whisper to her, I kick off my shoes and move back slightly to at least be properly settled in the middle of the bed, I hear her shoes hit the floor and her hands are at my ankles slowly moving up my breath goes out rough. I can already feel my excitement swriling through my nervou system.

 **NSFW**

Vinyls hands counties to move up my leg until it reach my thighs, the bed shifts as she moved closer to me. Her hands stay at my thighs I can feel her watching my face, checking to make sure I was still ok, I nodded my head to reasure her and soon I feel Vinyl's body on top of me, her lips back at my lips and her tongue licked at my bottom lip, I open my mouth to let her inside. Her tongue touchs mine and it swirls around my own, it is slippery and hot, her hot breath mixed with my own and I want to drink her in desperatly. I feel her hands behind my back, I arch my self giving her the chances to unzip the dress and pull it off, I shiver when the cold air hits my skin. I feel almost embarssed at my body on display for her not for my size but for my scars, though it doesn't seem to bother her what's so ever because now my bra has been removed, I can feel the pressure of my breast loosen more as my arms slipped out of the bra and was tossed to the side. Her breast touch against mine briefly as she begins to lean down and I stop her quickly, "wait, I want to take off your clothes to," I said it quickly showing just how nervous I was. She laughs gently and she grabs my hands leading me to the end of her shirt,

"Then go ahead, you don't have to ask me," she whispers into my ear, her teeth grazed against my ear lobe. I pull on her shirt gently and it comes off easily, I hold onto her waist to guide myself down her silk skin and unzip her skirt, she moves around a bit and I hear the clothing fall to the floor. I move my hands up her waists again to behind her back but feel nothing but smooth moist skin, she not wearing a bra, I blush at the relastion. Vinyl push me back gently so I lied on my back, her finger tips glide down the front of my body over my harden nipples, it was so light and teasing. I let out a small whimper and immediately cover my mouth, Vinyl laughs again and pulls my hand away from my mouth, "don't hide your voice Octy I want to hear every sound you make," her breath tickle my lips as she leans closer kissing them softly, I open my mouth again and her tongue is back inside my mouth. Vinyls body is pressed firmly against mine, and I can feel her erotic nipples press against my own, I feel the familiar tingle from before travel to my center.

Vinyls lips never leaves mine as one of her hands glids down my waist to my hips,her hand lingers there for a moment before she begins to pull my panties off. My cheeks feel flushed and yet I didn't care, I wanted this, I want Vinyl, she has done more for me in a week then my parents have ever done in my 17 years of life. Vinyls shifts around again, and soon enough she's lying on top of me again, I can feel all of her skin pressing against my own, her breast, her hips, her thighs, her belly was melting into me.

I felt whole like our bodies where meant to mold into each other in order to even breath another day, I gasp when I feel Vinyl's wet tongue touch my neck, she slips her tongue down to one of my nipples I shiver in delight, as she flicks her tongue at the very tip of my sensitive bud. I let out a small moan in the proses I avoid the urge to cover my mouth from hearing the sound, I have never made such a sound before. Vinyl closes her mouth over me nipple and sucks on it roughly, again I let out a moan her free hand moves to my other breast, and she grabs my breast knitting it gently and occasionally rubbing at my nipple, I feel like I'm burning, as though someone set my body near a flame and each lick the flame gave would make me cry out but not it wasn't a flame rather it was Vinyl's hands stroking my skin over and over again.

Her hot breath and wet slippery tongue circles over and over again around my nipple. I feel my body arch off the bed, wanting so badly to feel her pressed more into me. Vinyl releases my nipple and slowly drags her tongue across my breast to the other side and does the same thing as before. I feel Vinyl shifting her body again, she had now moved her leg between my legs and she moves it up pressing lightly on my privates. My breath is coming out rougher and I move my hands behind Vinyl's back and pull her against me tightly, she lets go of my nipple again and her lips now touch mine. I kiss her back deeply as she began to move her leg in a small motion in which it would tickled my center. I could my body shack, I didn't know if it was from fear or this was something I really enjoyed.

We continue to kiss and I move my hands down the front of Vinyl's body and touch her nipples lightly, she moans into my mouth, her breath hot and steamy. I grouped her breat lightly and began to rub both of her nipples gently, not sure what to do next. Vinyls pulls away for a moment to catch her breath but still allows me to rub her. She moans again and I lean up kissing her collar bone. Vinyls pants lightly once I bite down on her skin, her hand moved down my body quickly and touchs my privates, I pull away from my small bite and gasp. Her hand has cupped my sex, and the plam of her hand rubs up and down pressing against my clit, I can hear wet noises as she kept rubbing me. My enter body shook again, my mind felt foggy and I felt a pressure in my lower belly that I didn't understand,

"Octavia, I love you," Vinyl whispers, and before I can say anything, one of her finger slips inside me, and it hurts quite a bit. Vinyl must have notice for she kept her finger still, "it's ok Octy, it will feel better I promise," I nodded my head not trusting my voice will sound calm, her finger moves in and out slowly it stings but then soon enough it felt as though her finger slipped in and out easily. Her finger rubs inside me and I let out a moan one that is louder then before. She chuckles lightly but does not stop her rhythm, I feel a second finger enter inside slipping past my folds it stings again but then just as quickly as before the pain is gone.

I moan more as she kept moving her fingers and even adds her thump to my clit rubbing at it swiftly. I feel the pressure buildings up in my belly again, it felt like something wanted to be let out and it wasn't able to, but for a strange reason it feels good. I'm now panting and my body is damp with sweat, Vinyl does not slow down for anything even leaning down and biting into the top of my breast and sucking hard. My moans echo in my room and I know I should feel embarrassed but my mind was in a hazy and I didn't care. All to quickly the pressure in my lower belly releases and I bite down roughly into Vinyl's shoulder my nails dug into her back and my mind feels like I had a thousand head rushes, I can hear my own breath coming out fast and even hear Vinyl panting, she still has her fingers inside me but then I feel her fingers slip out slowly, my mind still feels like I'm in the clouds as I felt Vinyl's lips kiss mine softly.

"Did you enjoy that?" She teases and she now moves to lie next to me and has wrapped her arms around me. I laugh feeling embarssed, I turned to my side and rested my head agaisnt her breast,

"Yes very much, but what about you?" I questioned I didn't want to leave her unsatistfied, she hugs me closer and she kisses my temple.

"I'm fine, believe me seeing you enjoy yourself was very exlerating," she nuzzles into my hair, but yet I feel guilt course through me, it wasn't fair to be given such a treat without returning the favor. I lean down and kiss the top of her breast, it makes her giggle, "Octy? Wha-" she gasps, I used my tongue to guid me down her skin to her nipple, I lick the harden bud, she moans again and I feel myself grow excited. Though before I can try anything else she grabs my shoulders pushes me back, "you really don't have to do that Octy," she panted heavily, she was lieing she wanted me to do more but more what? Then an idea crossed my mind,

"I want to Vinyl, just teach me how to do it, tell me what to do," I whispered to her gently and I reach up and move her hands off my shoulders, her breathing still heavily and she pauses for a while,

"Ok, but don't think you have to listen to me ok?" She sounded worried but her lust was getting the best of her, "do- do the same thing you where doing before but umm harder," I nod my head and move myself again so that I straddle her hips, I pause I moment feeling strong I was towering over a girl who was desperate for my touch and wanted me to pleasure her in the best way that I can, I like my lips and lean down and lucky made it to her lips kissing her softy as I moved my hands down her body, memorizing each curve and dip of her slinder figure.

My hands lingered more at her hips, I could feel her tattoo the texture was only slightly different from her smooth skin. My fingers outline the tattoos and I move my lips away from her and kiss down her neck to her breast again. I lick the erotic bud gently, Vinyl whimpers bellow me, it makes me shiver and by accident I nibble on her nipple she cries out and I move quickly afraid that I have hurt her but instead she grabs my arms stopping me from moving,

"No, don't stop. It didn't hurt Octy it's feels really good," she reassured me, I feel her hand press against me cheek and move back into my hair pulling me towards her breast. I shack my thoughts away lick up her neck slowly as move up I can feel her pulse, her heart was beating strong and fast. I bite down softly on the pulses and she wraps her arms around my back pulling me against her tightly. "Yes that's right, now move your hand down on to my thigh," she whispers, I can't trust my voice and nodded my head I keep my teeth pierced into her skin as my hand moves down and strokes down her moist body until it rests on her thigh, Vinyl whimpers again, and her breathing is rough, " move your hand to my-" she cuts off maybe feeling embarrassed, I was no fool though I know what she was implying.

I remove my teeth from her neck and kiss up until my lips meet with hers our lips move together in sink and it feels so wonderful to feel such a heated passion. My hand moves to touch Vinyl's center feeling her outer lips softly, Vinyl moves her hips against my hand, she wants me to continue it makes me feel nervous but I didn't want to stop. I cup her center and immediately I can feel the heat and a slick substance that was very slippery. I try to focus as I push my middle finger past her outer lips and I'm greeted with even more slick wetness it coats my fingers and I push in more wanting to feel more of the slick substance, Vinyl's soft moans remind me to keep going, I kept forget I need to please her not study her body, this was yet again another first for me to be able to feel another girls privates.

I tease at her slightly rubbing past her clit and down again until I feel what I was looking for her swallowen clit that demanded for attention, all the well Vinyl was enjoying herself. I put a second finger inside her, she gasps and her hands pull me to her roughly, I keep my hand where it is and move my fingers in small circle feeling inside her it was driving her insane she moaned my name constantly, it makes my own center ache for attention I move my fingers in and out of her rhythmically and I seems to be doing it right, her walls close around my fingers tightly and she screams my name again. I feel a rush of liquid coat my fingers and I'm not sure what to do next, Vinyl is out of breath and she must be feeling that same buzzing tingle in her own mind like I had only moments before. I take my fingers out of her and she yelps when I move them out to quickly,

 **End of NSFW**

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" I panic and crawl to her side, Vinyl giggles,

"No just, next time don't pull out until I tell you to okay?" I nod me head feeling quality, my body feels heavy and my eyes flutter I was getting tired Vinyl must had seen it for she grabs me and lies me down besides her. I cuddle into her breast and I feel a blanket drap over us, Vinyls breath is gently and swift she feeling tired to, I kiss the middle of her breast and she laughs softly pulling me tightly to her,

"Vinyl?"

"Yes Octy?" Her voice husked, and it makes me smile,

"I love you to," I kiss her cheast again and soon the dream world takes me.

 **XxxXxxxxxxxx**

(Vinyl POV)

When I wake up I felt lost, everything around me looked different. Senses when did I have a king sized bed and a bed post that was taller then me? I rubbed my eyes little and look around and remembered I was in Octavia house, her room, her bed I look down and saw Octavia curled up next to me still fast asleep resting her head on my chest I smiled and gently ran my fingers through her hair, she didn't stir, damn she must be really out. I move as gently as I could and sat up making sure not to jerk her around to wake her. Once I was sitting up properly I looked around me taking in her massive room.

Her bed was huge and the head board and posts where wood carved with small little flowers and thin carved vines and some owls and other little animals, her blankets where a tan and goldiah color with swirls of spin wheels stood in the middle. Not to far from her bed to the right was a one of those big dresser you see in moves like with lots of drawers and a big mirror in the middle, but her mirror was gone nothing in it just an empety hole. There was some pictures on the walls to, but only pictures of flowers nothing else. There were several doors around the room and I couldn't tell which one was which, what lead to out of her room or which was for the bathroom. I gently slipped out of bed placing a pillow beneith Ocatvia head and walked around the room. It was really pretty, almost an antique feeling, but no where around the room where there any mirrors or even family photos though I wouldn't blame her for not having any. She had cherry wooden floors and a large a golden furred carpet in front of her bed, there was a large chest that looked ancient, something that could fall apart with just one kick, I wondered what was inside but there was no way I could go snooping inside not sure Octavia would like it.

I look around the floor, looking for my clothes, I fond them on the floor in random places and my panties where on the edge of the bed, I grab my clothes and toss them on, an idea came to me, I wanted to make Octavia some breakfest in bed, hopefully I could find my way back down easily. I look back at Octavia and she still fast asleep, it made me smile must have really warn her out poor thing it was her first time. I cross the room and open a door, whoops clothes danm she has alot of clothes, I move to the next door and bathroom, what the hell? how do I get out? There where two more doors to try I move to my left and put my hand on the door and open it and luckly its the door to the hall. I close the door behind me and head down the hall, I couldn't get over the size of these house it was just to big for three people. Their whole house was dicrated like an antic, stuff that looked unique not likly to find anywhere else but it was color themed cherry red, gold, and black. "fuck man, what the hell did her dads job do?" I turn a small corner and make it to the stairs, I head down and my mind wondered make to last night,

Octavia looked incredable sexy when she mounted me, her hair lose and dangling around her face as she looked down at me like I was her next meal, sweat was coating her body and running down her large breast, each breath she took made them move gently. I licked my lips remembering how sweet she tasted and how badly I wanted to bite her especailly when she put her fingers inside me and moved in a circle god it drove me insane. I felt a shiver go down my spin at the memory I had to shake my head to remember where I was, I was on the main floor now thankfully. I walk down the hall more and made it to the living room but stop dead center there was someone in the kitchen, Fuck me! I looked around kind of paniced, where the hell do I hide!

"Hungry are we Vinyl?" I stop fumbling around and turn around,

"Oh its just you Alice," I sighed feeling relived but also kind of werided out, I thought Octy said there would'nt be anyone? Alice was dressed up in a modern maids outfit, and she had her arms crossed over her chest, but in her hand she was holding something white and recantulgar, pictures?

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Vinyl?" she hissed at me and step forward but she was smiling in a creepy way. "Did you have fun deflowing young Lady Meldoy?!" She yelled at me and was in my face, she was pissed and her smile was gone she scolled at me, I push forward and shoved her back it took her by surprise,

"What the hell is it to you? Me and Octy can do whatever the hell we want!" I yelled back at her and stood tall getting in her face, "Octy my girl, what I do with her is none of your damn business," I growled at her, she looked at me afraid but quickly shook her head and smirked, she tossed whatever was in her hand at me towards the floor, I look at her confused and beant down to grab them,

"It is my business Lady Melody is my favorite girl of all my clients that I look after, I don't intead on giving her to the likes of you," she spat, I could barly pay attention to what she was saying, I was to foucsed on the photos, they where pictures of me and Octavia, from the mall holding hands, the dressing room where Octavia was in her underwear and me touching her back, and the last one was of last night a photo of me on top of Octavia sucking on her. I blush and reap the pictures to shreds, "You think those are the only sets? I have more lots more hidden around these house,"

"Why! how did you get these pictures!" I yelled at her looking at her with so much rage I wanted to tear her apart, but she stood there smiling like a mad person,

"Didn't you get the note? I had a friend write it for me, a girl at Lady Melody school, apparently you broke her heart by not showing up, whatever that means," she yawned like it board her, Berry Punch? Seriously!? first she feels up Octavia and then pulls this crap? Was the beating I gave her last night not enough? "She took the pictures at the mall while you two where lost in each other eyes, the last on was me of course, I have a hidden camrea in her room it was so easy to snap a picture of you and your perfect moment," She hissed again, I wanted to punch her so badly my hands shook by my side trying to hold myself back,

"Your fucking sick!" I yelled at her, I step forward and she holds her hands up,

"Don't even think about it you whore! Take another step and you'll never see Lady Melody again," I stopped before I can move forward to strangle her, she smiles again and laughs, "thats right, I'll show those pictures to misters and she will be panished more then ever before and then master will sale her off to the market," I feel a nerve hit and I feel cold, the fire that was brewing inside me that wanted to hurt Alice went out quickly, I feel like my body turned to ice, it made me shiver.

"What market?" I whispered, she rolls her eyes and gives me look to make me feel like I'm stupid,

"Did you really think the master made his money through only music stores? Hardly what a laugh, the master is head coporatar to the sex slave industry, he goes off with the misters to check on each operation to ensure all is going will." She smirked at me, I felt sick to my stoamch I could feel my insides twisting and bunching up with ageny, would they really be so horriable to sell off their only daughter to some over weight pig?!

"They couldn't do something so horriable," I hissed at her, I pressed a hand to my belly to ease the pain, she laughed again and shook her head,

"Then you don't know them very well, they would do it and not feel a shred of ramous. They will come up with some sappy story of how she died in crash or something like that," she began to tap her fingers on her hip, I didn't know what to say or what to do, if I got to the police they would think I was insane or even that I was lying considering my record. Or I could go to the school consular and tell her but then she could be bribed out like Octavia had told me about the last time. My parents? they could help but that would put them in danger, I don't know Octavia's parents well enough and god only knows who else works with them, I couldn't put my family in danger or even my friends!

Fuck me, I hung my head feeling deafted, I can't do anything... Alice walked towards me and I barley even felt her hand touch my back as she pushed me towards the front door. She shoved me outside and I looked back at her, "Do yourself a favor Vinyl and stop involving yourself with Lady Melody, you never had a chance with her scenes the moment you had eyes on her. Erase her from your life and she will be safe, kept locked up in her cage once more where she should have stayed from the beginning" Alice laughed as she slammed the door in my face, I stood there in front of the door feeling heart broken shuttered to a million parts and I couldn't be put together again, my body that only moments ago felt complete and whole was gone, I couldn't even tell if I was breathing. I failed Octavia, I've put her in danger, I was suppose to save her take her away from this horrible place and give her a life that she disserved and I screwed it all up... I turn away from the door and headed to my car, once I got inside I started it up and head home,

I don't remember the drive home, I don't remember geting inside and striping down to nothing or when the hot water priced my back in the shower, I don't remember how long I sat there feeling cold and alone hopeless, or when the water turned ice cold and yet I still did not move, but what I do remember is earsing Ocatvia number from my phone and screaming at the top of my lungs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My such heart ach... now that I'll say sorry for... look forward to the next chapter my dear fans! I'll try my best to post the next one sooner, remember reviews are always nice and motivate me to finish faster!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes the chapter is short but it is better then nothing at all, I was kind of moving home so moving got in the way of my writing time but now I'm done moving and do know I'm working on the next chapter already and may be up sooner I am not to sure but anyways enjoy the read my dear fans!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 10

I felt slightly cold this morning when I woke up, I had opened my eyes and there was nothing, no blue light. I looked around the room and still there was nothing, where is Vinyl? I yawned and felt around my bed looking for my phone but I could not feel it, did I leave it in the dress of my pocket? I slipped out of bed and felt around with my foot searching for my dress, luckily I felt the soft fabric brash against my toes, I picked it up and dug around the pockets finding my phone, I held on the home button and there were no messages, strange I would think she would at least sent me a massage as to where she had gone, I held on the home button again "send a message to Vinyl,"

what do you want to say to Vinyl?

"Is everything alright? Your where gone when I woke up... I hope your ok,"

Ready to send it?

"Yes,"

message sent

I sighed and stretched out my mussels feeling soar, I felt a small sting at my chest and reached up feeling a small spot that was a degree warmer then my normal body heat. I blushed remembering that was were Vinyl had bitten me, I laughed to myself and made my way towards the bathroom to wash off. When I was close enough I reached out to open the door only to grab at air, Vinyl must have washed off when she had woken up in the morning, not that it bothered me but the air was not steamy like it should be when one stepped out of the shower. I shrugged my shoulders I can always ask her why she took off so early later on. I was determined to shower for later on Vinyl will come back so that we may go to Lyra house and meet Loraine the most famous violinist in all of Equestria! I feel like a little school girl excited to meet Santa for the first time.

Once I was washed and dressed, I checked to make sure my clothes were intact and fixed, I grabbed my cane that was thankful leaning against the bed post and felt something brush my hand I grabbed it and realized it was the bow tie that came with the outfit from last night. Without thinking I placed it around my neck it felt right like it was meant to be worn all the time, maybe I would continue to wear it, I did like it. I smiled to myself and made my way down stairs to the kitchen, I was feeling hungry and my stomach was growling in protest at my slow pass down the hall. Though when I had reached the last floor I could hear someone in the kitchen and there was a tasty scent mixing into the air, it smelled of eggs, toast, and cinnamon. I licked my lips the scent was very inviting, it must be Vinyl she had told me that her father loved to cook and would teacher all kinds of recipes. I turned the corner of the wall, "Vinyl?" I called out but then I was meet with disappointment when I saw the orange color,

"Good morning Lady Melody or rather good afternoon, you've been asleep quite a while my dear," Alice committed I could hear her move about and place a plate on the counter, I frowned my good mood now gone and replaced with irritation,

"What are you doing here," I snapped, crossing my arms,

"Eat your food Lady Melody or it will get cold," she ignored me, she moved again and the water turned on she was cleaning up what ever dishes she used to make breakfast,

"I'm not eating your food, I can make my own," I huffed making my way towards the fridge but then Alice got in the way blocking me, she grabbed my shoulders and pushed against me,

"Don't be rude, I went through all the trouble of getting your food ready and even came early to do it," Alice pushed on me more and forced me to sit down, she dragged the plate across the table and pushed a sliver where in my hand. Annoyed I threw the sliver where in my hand across the kitchen it a wall and tumbled to the floor I got up from my seat,

"Do not tell me what to do Alice, now tell me why you are here," I hissed at her "mother informed me that all maids had the next few days off and I would be alone," Alice was pissing me off she layed her hands on me and now is playing with me. Alice moved closer and I can feel her hands on my hips, I move to knock them away but she was quicker grabbing my wrist in her grip and holding on to me tightly.

"My Lady Melody so rude, I was concerned about your well being, it is not safe for you to be all alone in the empty house," Alice pressed into me I could feel her body pushing against mine in an almost starving way. I wiggled in her grasp trying to get loose, why in the world was I being grabbed so much lately!?

"Let g-"

"Allow me to touch you each day for as long as I please and I will continue to keep silent about your little whore," Alice whispered, her mouth at my ear, she nipped at my ear lode I cringed wanting to move away,

"She is not a whore, don't speak of her like that," I hissed back, I hated that I couldn't refuse her what choice did I have? If mother where to find out I was dating a girl she would surly lock me in my room and starve me or whatever else twisted idea she may have. Alice still pressed against me her hand already at my thigh stroking up slowly, I hate her so much, "fine," I growled, I expected Alice to group my breast and violate my body but instead she pressed her lips against my own, it took me by surprise. I opened my mouth in protest but Alice only took advantage and forced her tongue into my mouth.

It was forceful and rough, she pushed her tongue inside my mouth as far as it would go. I felt like I was chocking, Alice's hands moved down and grabbed my bum pushing me against her. Alice kiss was rough and desperate the way she shoved her tongue inside my mouth felt as though I was going to gag, it was nothing like Vinyl's kiss, whose gentle lips where a soothing touch. I couldn't take it any more, I bit down and nipped Alice's tongue she shot back and away from me. I took in deep breaths trying to fill my lungs back with air, I hear Alice laugh

"My Lady, I didn't take you for one who likes it rough, how exciting," she whispers and I feel her near me once more, but then I hear a phone ring and I am grateful it is not mine, "damn it all! Really, right now?! I suppose we will have to finish another time Lady Melody," She chuckles and walks off towards the ringing sound. I use my cane to flee out the front door, I feel disgusting I allowed that bloody women to handle me after only hours ago I made love with Vinyl!

I spit at the ground getting rid of Alice taste, she tastes of mint and now I knew for sure that she really need mixing her saliva into my food it makes me shutter. I couldn't help thinking what would Vinyl think of me? Cheating on her like this? Or would she understand that I was being blackmailed? I grab my phone and hold on the home button to check for any new messages, there was none... What on earth? Vinyl always answered me quickly was she really busy? Maybe I shouldn't bother her, I sighed putting my phone away I shouldn't be pushy I'll just wait for her to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXX

(Vinyl POV)

My head hurts, it feels like someone beat my brain to mush and it was nothing more then a pink soup, it always got like this when ever I cried too much. I sat in the middle of my bed blasting my tunes, listening only to the beats and wubs nothing else my phone had gone off at least 6 times, I was sure one of them was at least Octavia and the others where from Lyra proudly calling to remind me to take Octavia to her house to meet Lorraine. But I couldn't bring myself to check my phone, I didn't want to make the ache in my chest any worries then it already was.

I leaned my head in my hands, today was horrible I wanted to see Octavia so badly, there was no doubt in my mind that bitch was putting all the wrong ideas in her head, telling her things like I only wanted to sleep with her or that I wasn't answering her because I was with some other girl... I shook my head, "I need to get out," I whispered to myself and pushed myself out of bed, I grabbed whatever clothes were near by didn't even care if they where clean or not. I hurried out the door and left my phone on my bed, I didn't need it what was the point?

I head out and started up my car, I drove around not really thinking of where I was going, I kept running ideas over and over again through my head trying to figure out a solution to all this mess but I was coming up blank. I wanted to ask my friends but I couldn't put them in danger, Alice would find out and then she tell Octavia's parents and they send her away! Proubly even any friends I talked with to... It would be reckless and wrong of me. I sighed shacking my head with the situation I was stuck in, when I finally looked up to see where I was I had found myself in front of the Koffe Time shop where I first spoke to Octavia,

"Well might as will get something to eat," I mutter parking my car and getting out, hopefully they won't kick me out for what I did here last time, when I stepped inside there was barely any people it was pretty calm. I was able to order my food with out any trouble, some employees recognized me but choice to keep quite I sighed and head to the back corner of the shop where there was no one else around, I ate my food and honestly I couldn't taste it, it tasted like a mouth full of sand with each bite and yet I didn't care my life felt over it was stupid! I can't believe I'm such a mess over one girl, I've slept with a lot of girls over and over again and whenever they wanted to get serious I refused, relationship were to hard and where like a second job, I didn't want anything to do with it and now here I was lost in my own head thinking only about just one girl. A girl that was beyond amazing and her parents treated her like trash they didn't love her they only used her for show and that was it. Octavia is such a great girl... So beautiful her pricing violet eyes where hypnotic, so talented with the way her fingers glide down the neck of a cello was soothing and elegant or how her fingers danced across the piano with little effort, she was so out of my reach...

"Vinyl!"

I looked up broken out of my trance and grimaced when I saw who called my name, it was Berry punch the bitch that ruined my relationship and my life, she was an average size teen, her hair was a short bob cut that was dyed a bright magenta color, and her skin was kinda on the pale side plus she was really skinny but not in the good way she had decent size boobs but that was it she had no curves, she wasn't a girl I would be interested in,

"What the hell do you want?" I couldn't help but feel happy at seeing her bruised jawline and busted lip, made me remember how I hit her across the face for touching Octavia, that little bit of happiness that I was feeling vanished when I saw the smirk on her face,

"You look like hell Vinyl," she laughed and without being invited took the seat next to me, I moved away as far as I could not wanting to feel her anywhere near my skin,

"Fuck off," I hissed at her and started to get up but then she reached out and grabbed my wrist stopping me from even moving, I looked back at her and glare "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Berry only chuckled,

"Sit down Vinyl, I think you'd be interested in what I have to say" Berry tugged on my wrist gently trying to make me sit but I refused to even budge. Berry rolled her eyes "if you don't listen I'll be sure to give Alice a call," my blood boiled at the mere mention of that bitches name, against my will I sat down and had to stop myself from slapping her hand away from my thigh,

"So your going to blackmail me to?" I growled at her, she smirked and nodded her head,

"What else? Did you think hurting me this badly was going to go unpunished?" Berry moved closer and she grabbed my hand and twined her fingers through mine it felt awkward and unnatural,

"What the fuck do you want Berry," I spat and she squeezed my hand,

"Isn't it obvious? I want to go out with you," Berry leaned in and whispered in my ear, I tore my hand out of her grasp,

"Are you out of your mind?! I hit you and you want to go out with me?!" I yelled at her I could see at the corner of my eye I had caught the attention of other people, I looked back at them glaring daring someone to tell me off or even move towards me, Berry though only laughed, I focused my hatred on her and tired to take in deep breaths,

"I don't care, to me it's just proof that you acknowledge I even exist," she smiled at me and winked, "besides, it's not like you have a choice anyways, I made a deal with Alice I get to have you and she gets to have Octy," she scrunched up her nose when she said her name, it stung my insides to even hear her say the nickname that ONLY I called her, " and that way your little bitch stays safe and you can move on," she grinned and patted the coach for me to sit again, could things get any worries?! I sighed and sat down having to mentally yell at myself to not move away when she moved closer and grabbed my hand again, this is for Octy Vinyl, put up with it until you can figure out something...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(Octavia POV)

"Your just a bundle of nervous Octavia," Lyra giggled besides me as we walked to her house, "my mom not a scary person, I promise she really loving and caring," Lyra patted my shoulder and I let out a nervous laugh, I had felt rather odd having to call Bonbon for Lyra number to ask her to escort me to her home. I felt slightly needy, I would have just asked Vinyl but she was not relpying to any of my messages.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm just really excited, will that and I'm worried about Vinyl," I muttered moving my cane quicker and it end up tangling in the grass, I wiggle it until it got lose and continued to walk,

"Oh I wouldn't worry about her she just problay busy or maybe at her parents, they don't like her to be on her phone when she's over there," Lyra muttered, she sounded off like she was unsure but then quickly bumped her hip against mine, "you know I just realized we haven't gotten the chance to really talk since that one time during lunch," her mint green light seemed to grow a bit brighter,

"That's true, strange will what do you like to do on your spear time?" I ask her, I couldn't help but feel grateful that my confidence was building more ever since I meet Vinyl, I wonder what she was doing?

"Mmm will I like to practice my Lyre or even help Bonbon with her family's candy shop, plus the regular stuff, what about you?"

"I like to study music or compose some pieces ,"

"Wow! You've made music? You have to play some for me I bet it's awesome," she patted my back gently, I blush lightly but smile,

"Oh you phrase me to much it's average pieces nothing fancy," I giggle,

"Um huh sure, but your anything but average Octavia, your an amazing girl you know," the complaint puts more color on my cheeks and I nodded my head, maybe I put myself down to often Vinyl would do the same thing correct me whenever I spoke badly of myself, "oh!" I jump slightly at the excitement in her voices, " you should get a tattoo of two treble clefs! It would work perfectly on you," she cheered clapping her hands,

"A tattoo? I don't think my mother would approve," I argued shacking my head leaving out the fact she my just cut it off my skin for damaging my body, "wait why two?" I ask before thinking

"Will yea one on each hip everyone does it once there seniors it's like tradition. I have one on both of my hips it's a lyre and Bonbon has Bon Bons plus I'm sure you know about Vinyl's," everyone had one? How strange but it was also kind of nice, "yea so you NEED to get one, I know a really great tattoo artist his a master," I laugh shacking my head,

"Will maybe but how in the world is your mom fine with it?"

"Oh she didn't care as long as it was done by a professional,"

"How lucky, my mother would never let me," I mutter, I feel Lyra's hand at my elbow and she tugs me to the right,

"My house is this way, soo what's you mom like?"

"Oh she's umm... She just like any other mom," I laugh and clear my throat, I hear some keys jingle and the hinge in the door unlocks,

"Oh? So why doesn't she teach you music? Doesn't she teach other kids or something?" Lyra grabs my hand and leads me god knows where, why where people so interested in my mother? She is a horrible women that beats her child just for the hell of it and felt no guilt for it either,

"Well she just doesn't-"

"Lyra? Is that you love?" I froze at the sound of the new rich sound of a female voice, and automatically my cheeks turn red, I could see a new light coming towards me and it was lovely golden yellow colors,

"Yes Mom its me" Lyra called back,

"Oh, will hello there darling you must be Octavia its so nice to finally meet you," I laughed nervously and put out my hand to her,

"Its such an honor to meet you Lorraine, I know this sounds cliché but I am such a big fan of your work," I expected Lorraine to shake my hand instead I felt her arms wrap around me and pull me against her in a very tight hug, my breath caught in my throat and I yelped, my automatic reaction was to pull away or shove the person off but yet feeling Lorraine arms around me felt comforting and filled with warmth that I could not describe.

"Don't be so formal dear! I love to meet my fans!" Lorraine squeezed me, and my heart felt like it was hammering at my chest demanding to be let out,

"Mom! Don't be weird, she barely even knows you," Lyra huffed from behind me and Lorraine embraces loosened and I staggered to get back to my feet,

"Oh hush now she knows my music so certainly she knows a part of me as well, isn't that right love?" I nodded my head quickly and cleared my throat,

"I do yes, sorry I wasn't expecting that, I'm not used to being suddenly grabbed without warning," I mutter but then quickly added, "not that its bothered me though,"

"Why is that? You can see me coming towards you?" I flinched and cast my eyes to the ground, I tapped at my cane,

"Umm no I can't ma'am, I'm blind," I shift from foot to foot uncomfortable and I hear her gasp,

"I an so sorry darling, your eyes... they don't really appear that way..." she shuffles slightly, I move my cane in front of me and tap it on the ground,

"It's alright a lot of people have made the same mistake," I clear my throat to break the small silence that had settled,

"Hey did I tell you that Octavia plays the piano and cello?" Lyra jumped in and I could hear her step forward and place a hand on my shoulder, she pushed me slightly to walk forward,

"Really? I would love to hear some we have a piano in the living room, though its nothing fancy very basic," we kept moving forward and my head was spinning, me play for Lorraine?! She was an experienced violinist! I'm nothing more then an ammeter compared to her,

"Oh no I'm not that good, I'm just a beginner," I argue digging my heals into the ground but Lyra continued to push me forward, she chuckled

"Don't be so modest Octavia, you play like a professional," Lyra cheered, I could hear Lorraine following after us but she said nothing the whole way, I was starting to think that Lyra was a bit pushy but still managed to remain friendly, I suppose I didn't mind but still to think in only a few minutes I was going to play for my favorite artiest it was making my fingers tremble. "Here we go, take a seat Octavia and take your time no rush!" Lyra moved her hand away from my back and I hear her move away and hear them both sit down waiting for me to play, good lord I didn't know if I wanted to choke Lyra or hug her for putting me through this, I had a slight feeling she was taking advantage of Vinyl not being with me.

I moved forward until my cane hit the side of the stool and took a seat, I placed my cane by my side and faced the piano, reaching out I felt the led covering the keys and lifted the lid until it was pushed back all the way. I pressed each key to ensure that it was will tuned and perfect, which of course it was, I paused before I could play anything I wasn't to sure on what to play, I need to buy myself some time at least for a little, " Umm if I may ask, why do you have a piano? I thought you only played the Lyre and Violin?" my mind spined as I tried to remember a peace I had created a while ago,

"Oh, it used to belong to Lyra's father, never had the heart to sell it, even though neither of us knows how to play it," Lorraine answered, there was a noticeable sadness in her voice, I choose to bite my tongue before I could ask what happened to him it would be rude of me to ask about something so private,

"I see, I'm sorry to have asked," I muttered feeling like I just set off a ticking time bomb,

"Oh no please don't be sorry, he passed away a long time ago before Lyra even meet him," Lorraine laughed softly there was a small forcesness in her voices as she said it, Lyra stayed quite and I focused back on the piano, knowing something like that made me remember a peace that would hopefully make her smile, I took in a deep breath and began to play,

watch?v=6MVs6JEoJXw

I pressed each key carefully not allowing myself to make any mistakes, my finger moved across the key board swiftly and my mind turned to Vinyl, I had worked on this peace while thinking of her, the way she is always able to left my spirt with nothing but her gentle touch or how her words seemed to move me in ways that were always new, I loved her... I love her so much I didn't know what I could do without her, I smiled as I continued to play and I was lost inside my own rhythm that I hadn't even heard one of them get up and come towards me, once the song was close to ending I began another,

watch?v=1kt5MdMM9u8

This one had came to me when Vinyl had first kissed me, she made my lips feel ticklish and yet at the same time it felt like a dream, though before I could go any further I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I jumped stopping my playing and looked up seeing the golden color, Lorraine? "I'm sorry, did I mess up?" I got sucked into my music again I wasn't sure if I even played correctly,

"No! not at all darling, my word Lyra told me you were talented but I never would have that you had this much talent!" Lorraine squeezed my shoulder, "Your playing mad me remember something, stay right here dear," Lorraine walked off quickly and I stayed where I was confused,

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Lyra, as I turned around to face her,

"Holy shit Octavia, that's the first time I ever heard you play. Where did you learn that one from?" I blushed and giggled lightly,

"Those two where actually my own pieces that I came up with," I admitted as I tapped my fingers at my knee,

"OMG really?!" that's freaking awesome Octavia! I'm differently making an appointment for you to get a tattoo," Lyra bounced a little, I moved to get up but then I had seen the golden color coming back,

"That's kind of you Lyra but at least let me ask my mother first," I tapped on the stoll I was sitting on out of nerves habit,

"Mother? Are you always so formal dear?" that was Lorraine, and I felt her hand on my shoulder again, she sounded on edge, worried,

"Oh its just the way mother brought me up," what a weird question, doesn't every parent raise their children this way? It was a form of respect and a must when speaking of mother in third person.

"I see..." Lorraine sounded strange like she was disappointed or angry, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Will then Octavia I have something I'd like to play for you it is a peace that I wrote with a very close friend. I want you to listen to it very carefully," Lorraine squeezed my shoulders and then moved away, I nodded my head and faced her giving her my full attention,

"Which album is it from?" I ask her as I could hear her hands move the violin testing each string,

"None of them, these pieces was created for only us to hear and no one else," I tilted my head confused, an unpublished peace?

"Umm I'm going to get the door, Bonbon here now," I could hear Lyra walk off and now it was only myself and Lorraine alone in the room, Lorrain tapped her foot on the ground four times and began to play. The melody took my breath away, it was passionate, slow and rhythmical, her feelings where pored into her violin. I could hear nothing else but Lorraine she didn't miss a single note she played as though she had played it a thousand times before, but just as quickly it had started it ended. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks and reached up whipping them away feeling embarrassed but then I heard someone else sniffle,

"That was so beautiful Lorry," that was Bonbon, and I could hear them come closer,

"Thank you sweetie, now Octavia do you think you can match that song for me?"

"What?! But I would surely ruin such a perfect work of art," me play that song? there was no way I could match that song on the piano, I felt someone grab my hands and squeeze them tightly,

"Please Octavia give it a try, I would really love to hear you match the song," Lorraine pleaded with me and all I could do was sit there feeling stumped now I could see where Lyra got her pushyness, Lorraine realsed my hands and I let them fall back on my lap.

"I'm sure you can do it Octavia, you really talented," Lyra reassured, the chairs moved again and they took their seats, these people were insane I could not believe I was being pressured to play something I have only heard once! But at the same time just maybe I will be able to, I sighed and turned to the piano and gently stroked each key making sure to not press down,

"I can try, but I can't promise it will be perfect," I mutter softly,

"Lovely!" Lorraine cheered, her personality was really taking me by surprise, I don't know why but she had always seemed professional whenever she played her violin though I suppose I couldn't say much considering I have only ever heard her play and not speak.

"Give me a moment please,"

"Of course darling take your time," I took a deep breath and pressed a few keys remembering the melody in my head and I could feel the sound coming to me and my fingers wanted to desperately play, I nodded my head and I could hear Lorraine move her violin in place and we played...

watch?v=mZapeCW_QPY

The sounds we created moved my heart to a speeding rhythm and each key that I hit would send tingles up my fingers and go start to my spin and I felt a pleasant chili as I and my favorite musician played on. How long did we play for? I can't really remember, but I played the melody with Lorraine over and over again, I already knew that I would be hearing it in my dreams tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the afternoon went on I found myself truly enjoying my freedom. I was so glad that my parents where off to their business matters, I didn't have to worry each minute that mother would come after me. Though I was still puzzled as to why mother had not been hurting me lately...maybe she felt guilty? No as if she ever would...

I was enjoying my afternoon talking with the girls and even learning more about music and Lorraine it was amazing and so exciting. I had ended up staying so late they invited me to eat with them, which I gladly accepted. Lorraine would ask me all kinds of questions while we ate through out dinner. She would ask me things like what my childhood was like, when did I first begin to study music, what kind of presents did I get for my birthday, and even some questions about my parents.

She was awfully curious about my mother most, which was difficult I had to lie to her about each one she would ask. Some of the questions would be of what she did for a living, how the marriage between my mother and father is going, and if she still plays the piano. For the last one I told her I couldn't answer her because I did not know. Lorraine was a very interesting person and I was so happy to be able to get to know her better. She much like Lyra bubble and sweet and seemed to always want to give a helping hand. Lyra was lucky to have such a wonderful mother...

"Thank you so much for having me over," I smiled

"Oh please it was such a pleasure getting to meet you Octavia," Lorraine hugged me and squeezed me tightly before letting go,"You girls make sure she gets home safely you hear" Lorraine warned Lyra and Bonbon.

"Don't worry mom Octavia's house is like 4 blocks away there no way we could get lost," Lyra laughed and I heard the door open,

"We'll make sure she get home safely Lorry no worries," Bonbon soothed, I felt her hand on mine and took a hold of it and she pulled on me gently to go out the door,

"We'll be right back around 10:00 mom see ya," Lyra called back, and the door closed, we walked for little bit more until Bonbon cheered out of no where.

"This was so much fun!" Bonbon yelled and I chuckled nodding my head, "It was so nice to be able to learn more about you Octavia!" Bonbon throw her arms around me and hugged me tightly,

"Oh umm thank you?" I laughed these girls really could be strange sometimes, they were always wanting to show their affection through touch instead of words.

"You know you haven't mentioned much about your dad," Lyra pressed, I felt her arm hook through mine, I tried to ignore the speeding rhythm in my chest, I don't even know my father all I knew was that he couldn't stand to look at me, so I've always kept my eyes cast down. I've never had a proper conversation with the man. Most of my life I did not exist to him the only time he would ever address me was when we were in public. I lived with him and knew barely anything about him the only thing I knew about him was that he listened to music in secret from my mother,

"Oh I haven't have I?" I shrug and move my cane a little quicker,

"Soo what's he like?" Lyra pushed, I reached up and twirled with my hair,

"He's like any other dad, you know basic and simple," I muttered and cleared my throat, Bonbon must have sensed how uncomfortable I was because at that moment Bonbon jumped in,

"Hey Lyra did you want to go get some cupcakes at Mr. and Mrs. Cake shop?"

"Yes! oh my god I love her cupcakes!" Lyra let go of my hand and I could hear her pounce on Bonbon, Bonbon made a small shriek when Lyra tackled her and she giggled slightly, I sighed feeling realized,

"Thank you so much for inviting me over Lyra, it was really nice,"

"No problem Octavia! It was so fun having you over," she paused and made a small huff sounds, "ah man look were already at your house," Lyra sounded disappointed, I smiled at her,

"Will there can always be another time to hang out," I assured her, we continued to walk up to my front door,

"Unless you want to come with us to the Cake's shop?" Bonbon added, I thought about it for a moment, it would be nice but I felt so stuffed from the food they had given me I didn't think I could fit more, I shook my head but smiled to make sure I wouldn't hurt their feelings.

"No thank you, but thank you for offering. I think I'll just head to bed and try calling Vinyl again," I sighed, I tried to ignore the small tug I felt on my heart at the mention of her name,

"Oh ok, will we'll see you at school on Monday and I hope Vinyl calls you back, she shouldn't make you worry about her like this," Bonbon's hand stroked my shoulder as she pulled me towards her and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug awkwardly and felt Lyra hug me from behind and I felt like a sandwich being smootherd between the two. Though just as quickly they let me go me,

"See you Monday," I smiled at them and unlocked the front door to my home, I could hear them walk off and chat amgainst themselves as they left. Today had gone will and it was most defiantly fun though my mind would continue to wonder about Vinyl. She had not answered me at all day and something felt wrong. Thinking about her I pulled out my phone and held down on the home button, "Call Vinyl"

calling Vinyl Scratch

I listened to the other end ring as I closed the front door and locked it, I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly to hear if Alice was in the house but yet I could hear nothing I was alone. That was strange I was sure that she would be waiting around the corner to pounce me, I heard Vinyl's voice through the phone and my heart quickly reacted but only to be disappointed that it was a recording,

Yo! sorry I couldn't answer, I'm more then likely blastin my tunes or working on some sick bass lines, but leave a message and maybe I'll get back to ya I laughed softly to myself, what a silly recording though hearing her voice put my heart at ease. Soon enough a beep followed after the recording taking me a bit by surprises,

"Hi Vinyl, I was just calling you to see how you are doing? I have sent you some messages but I guess you must be busy because you haven't answered me at all, but don't get me wrong I understand that you are not able to get to your phone." Good god I am bubbling whatever is coming to mind, I shook my head, "Any ways... call me back? I am starting to worry about you, I'll be waiting Vinyl," I feel a pinch at my throat as I hung up the phone, I leaned against the back of the door holding the my phone against my chest, something felt wrong but what in the world was it? No... maybe it was only in my head, I must be overthinking I shouldn't be so needy and selfish for Vinyl's attention. I sighed and moved off the door and began making my way to my room.

My cane seemed to echo around the empty house as I moved it around, there where no sounds whats so every it felt kind of scary. I found myself listening intensely for my phone to ring but it wouldn't ring and the more I focused on it the more longer it felt to hope for any kind of sound. Before I even knew it, I was inside my room and I felt confused for a brief moment like I had ran to my room instead of my steady pass. I shook my head, "what does it matter? I'm here now I think I'll shower and head to bed," I yawned and walked to my bed and plugged in my phone to charge as I went to the bathroom to wash off,

I finished my shower feeling refreshed and walked quickly to my phone to check for any messages or calls, but yet again I was disappointed when the phone told me there was nothing to check. " Breath Octavia, you are worrying way to much I'm sure everything is fine. I'll try again tomorrow," I whispered, and curled up into my covers and found to my delight that I could smell Vinyl's scent on one of my pillows from where she had layed her head, I baried my face into the pillow and pushed away the pinching feeling in my throat and fell asleep. My dreams had but a single color it was a very plain gray surrounded by a murky blackness and the gray color was all alone with no other color to dance with...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A month has gone by and I have not heard a single word from Vinyl. The last time that we have spoke was the night when we first made love and that was it. I had tried over and over again to speak with Vinyl in school but instead I only learn that she was hiding from me. I spoke with Lyra and Bonbon but both of them didn't understand what was going on with her either, but that she still hung out with them anyways.

Even in the classes that Vinyl and I shared she would not even greet me with a good morning or a Hello she only sat in class and when the bell would ring she would be gone in a instant. I had to take the first step and say hello to her but she would ignore me even without my eye sight I knew she would not even look at me.

I would still go to the music room and play my melody's but that door never opened. It would only be myself in the music room, playing the cello over and over again playing sweet and kind sounds hoping that Vinyl could be just on the other side of the door but yet I could feel my hope crumble to ash. I would stay late in the music room for longer then I should, until mother would call screaming bloody murder on the other line, demanding where the devils I was. And I would run to the car, mother would slap me across the face for making her wait, though it wouldn't end there no a slap was nothing but a tickle of a feather to my mother. When we would get home mother would use the whip to stick against my back until she grower tired or when she broke through my skin and then tell Alice to care for my wounds. I can decently remember just how much Alice was enjoying the abuse I would resive, I couldn't understand how she could enjoy such treatment until I choice to look it up on the internet and discovered she was a Sadist which I found disgusting.

But the worsts wound I was punished with was when two weeks ago after mother and father came home from another business trip , Mother grabbed my hair and shoved my down to my knees, she grabbed something made of melt and burned me across the back of my thighs. The pain was horrific to the point I was limping for a few days, the school had even pulled me aside to ask what was wrong, of course I lied and said I had been attacked by a dog. I didn't know if they believed me or not but all the same they had left me alone once more. On that day something with the business must have gone wrong for her to be so angry, what it was I will have no idea, nor would I dare ask her.

Though what hurt me most was the fact that Vinyl had moved on to a different girl, some girl named Berry. The name sounded familiar for some reason but I just couldn't remember where I had heard it from. I couldn't help but believe what Alice had told me, that Vinyl was a whore though I didn't enjoy using the term I would prefer to say she was unfaithful. Though either way it did not change the meaning to it, Vinyl had cheated on me and felt no guilt for it she moved on like it was nothing more then a game...

Yet today was no different I stayed behind after school and played the piano. Though by this point I have now given up any chances of Vinyl coming to see me. She has betrayed me, I have given her my world, opened my heart, and choose to trust her. Yet she turns around and takes my heart with her, nor longer do I exist to her I am nothing more then another girl in class.

I didn't understand why she would hurt me this way, what on earth have I done to make her not want anything to do with me? When she said she loved me, was it a lie? A way for me to let down my walls and allow her to enter? My hands stop playing and they linger above the key board, I shook my head roughly, "enough Octavia she's left you, you are nothing to her, stop thinking she will come back to you," I whispered softly and slam the key board all at once creating a dreadful sound to echo in the empty room. I kept the sound going until my ears began to ring and then quickly moved into a melody that was inspired from my sadness,

watch?v=lIX2F58CteY

I pressed the keys roughly not caring that the sound was off that it could be noticeable to the untrained ear. I wanted to think of nothing else and the only thing that could numb my mind was music. I had to force myself to forget how it was music was what brought Vinyl to me from the first place, other whys I would stop playing and yet I refused to allow Vinyl to take my love for music as well. I'd be damn to stop my playing for her, I switched to a new song once more,

watch?v=7HzY_ZrMQE4

The rhythm of the music tingled through out my body, spiraling through my vain and up my spine down my arms until it reached my finger tips and combined with the keys in front of me. I played on ignoring everything around me, I wanted to drown myself in the sound and forget all of my pain. But before I could completely immerge myself in the sound of my playing my phone went off, I sighed as my world came to an end and I had to come back to reality, I sat at the piano a little longer before answering my phone and closing the lid of the piano. "I am on my way mother, I am sorry I had to ask a teacher for help on an assignment, I will be right there," I got up from my seat and with my cane in hand and I made my way out of the music room.

"You would hope it was your mother calling wouldn't you Lady Melody," Alice? what the hell is she doing calling me?

"Why the he-"

"Your mother had an appointment with one of her clients and with the way you are being lately making her late for almost everything, she didn't want to miss these training section," Alice interpreted, training?

"What do you mean training? Don't you mean lessons?" I pushed as I locked the music room door and headed down the hall way, Alice giggled,

"There the same thing, does it really matter what term I use?" She sounded off, not like her usual annoying behavior,

"Training is a term you use for someone you train in a work place," I corrected her, something was off here or was I simple over thinking things? It must be in my head there was no way anything was goin on.

"Do hurry Lady Melody, I'm getting quite board of waiting for you," damn the women, can she think of no one but herself? I pushed the front doors open and head outside rushing myself slightly, not that I wanted to hurry to her side but I knew she would lie to mother saying I kept her waiting for an hour or something,

"Enough Alice, I am right here there is no need for you to rush me," I growled into the phone, I hung up the phone not wanting to hear her any more then I already have to, I couldn't hear the car running, she must have parked the car, impassionate wench. I move quickly and my cane goes off the edge of the side walk and I continue to move forward paying no mind to what was around me,

"Lady Melody! Watch out!" That was Alice voice's, watch out for what? But then I could hear it a car to my right was speeding and it was not slowing down what so ever, I froze in shook and fear I trembled and I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the impact of the car to hit me, this was going to be the end of me... the wheels to the car screeched like it was slamming on its breaks or it had jerked the wheel but I could still hear it moving towards me. Danm my life!

"Octavia!" A gust of wind fellow past me and the air shoved my hair back and caused me to shiver, the car that passed had missed me I could hear the engine turn off and other people shouting, I could even hear Alice's trembling calls of concerns. But I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, I could only feel warmth, a warm wonderful sensation that covered my face and encircled my waist. A scent of fresh cinnamon and Carmel tickled my nose, my face was bared into a pair of bosoms, I knew this smell anywhere... I pushed back slightly to open my eyes and sure enough what greeted me was the colors of white and blue,

"Vinyl..." I whispered, her arms where still around my waist and holding me against her tightly, I could feel tears spilling over my cheeks as I felt her warmth on my skin. I had forgotten my built up hatred for her, abanding me, for leaving me alone in the dark, and pretending I did not exist all from a simple hug. I wanted to bary myself into her again, but before I could even hold on to her she moved away letting go and I could hear her running off once again. I stood there confused out of my mind. Alice was in front of me yelling at me if I was ok and a male voice that was speaking so quickly I couldn't make out his words. No, I was not able to focus on any of it, instead I was stuck on the feeling of her warmth leaving my body and the sound of her voice that had whispered into my ear,

"I'm sorry," at least that is what I thought I heard... Or was it all in my head? The part of my that pushed me into believing that Vinyl still cared for me, could that part of me actually be right?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Short and bitter sweet, what will happen next? Only the writer will know :) thank you all for being passionate with me and hope many of you are still enjoying the fanfic!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my darling fans! Its been a while hasn't it? Like always, I am sorry (-_-') I had a little trouble in my life that was beyond stressful *sigh* anyways I am still writing just little by little hopefully it wont take another month (or two?) for the next update, and hopefully my girlfriend wont make the mistake of shutting down my laptop before I get the chance to save this story... again anyways!

ENJOY the treat my dears and its also the longest chapter yet! 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER 11

(Vinyl POV)

"What the fuck where you thinking?!" Berry screamed at me, she stood infront of me fuming and her face was red with rage, but all I could do was look over her shoulder, and watch as Octavia was being surrounded by other people checking to see if she was ok after her near death experience. Octaiva stood there still baffled and turning her head towards my direction. I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to keep holding her, I wanted to tell Octavia that I had finally had the time to come up with a plan for us to be together. It had been a difficult month of having to make Berry happy and keep her out of my personal business so she wouldn't know what i was up to. "Vinyl!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and only when people looked back at us to see what was going on did I pay attention to her. I looked back at her and glared,

"What the hell are you yelling about," I hissed at as I moved around her heading to the parking lot, Berry hurried after me waking close by my side, I looked back towards Octavia and could see Alice pulling her by her arm towards their car, and Octavia still kept looking back more then like hoping to see my colors. I looked away feeling that stuipd anguish in the pit of my belly.

"You could have gotten hurt! So what if she got hit? Her mommy would pay for her expenses," Berry huffed and stumped her foot,

"Fuck you, as if I'd let her get hurt. Just becauses your blackmailing me doesn't mean I'm going to let her be in danger," I growled at her, I could see my car up ahead but could also see Lyra and Bonbon leaning agaisnt the hood. They where here again to lecture me about not speaking with Octavia. Berry grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking, I looked at her annoyed, she only smirked at me and got on her tip toes and kissed my lips. Yuck, I had to fource myself to stay still as she kissed my lips she niped my bottom lip. Berry moved away from my lips and leaned against me,

"Fine, I'll give you that Vinyl, but don't expect to get a second chance in helping her," she whispered and her hand snuck around my back and down to my ass, she spanked me and then moved away taking off towards her own car. I stood there a little longer before shacking myself off and heading back to my car, Lyra was in my face before I could even unluck my doors,

"Vinyl! What the hell is going on with you?!" She screamed at me and I could see Bonbon only leaning against my car not bothering to move forward and stop her raging girlfriend. Bonbon had her arms crossed over her chest and lifted one eyebrow expetcly, I looked back at Lyra and she hadn't bugged one bit, " why are you still with that bitch! And most of all why the hell did you toss Ocatvia to the side?! She's an amazing girl!" Lyra yelled, I stepped back so she wouldn't be so close to my face. It was wasn't very often for Lyra to get mad she was always a calm and loving person she would always see the good in other people no matter what. She was the type to bottle up her angery emtions until it was pracitaly spilling out though even then she would keep it in but then again if you were that unlucky person to push that bottle down then good god brace yourself. Though luckly I was still on the safe side...for now.

"Look Lyra I already told you it's for a good reason and you need to trust me on that," I sighed moving around her to the driver side but Bonbon stepped in the way before I could pull open the door.

"That's not good enough, we need to know the reason Vinyl. We been passainte with you and even promised that we wouldn't spend much time with Octavia and it's killing us! We're hurting Octavia and its practilly breaking my heart," Bonbon growled at me I could see her eyes glaze over from holding back her tears, it made my throat tighten and felt like I was chocking. I wanted to tell them but it wasn't safe at least not yet, I had a plan and I needed to stick to it plus I knew Berry was more then likly watching me right now to see what I was doing.

"I know it's hard, please just give me more time... I can't say anything especially not here," I whispered to Bonbon, she looked confused like she didn't know whethier to slung me or trust me. Lyra was standing off to the side and she looked like she diffently wanted to beat me to the ground. I reach out and pushed Bonbon lightly to the side and hopped into my car. I didn't look back at them I could just feel them staring at me. I started up my car and shifted it to drive but yet again Lyra got in the way she stood infront of my car not letting me go anywhere. She was glaring at me she was pissed but then I could see Bonbon sigh and shack her head, she held up her hand and held three fingers up,

"Three days and that's it, eithier you tells us what going on or we stop listening to your favor and only pay attention to Octavia," she warned me, I nodded my head and she grabbed her girlfriends waist and pulled her along side her. Lyra protested a little before Bonbon leaned in and whisperd something in her ear, Lyra rolled her eyes and walked towards her own car followed by Bonbon walking after her. I waited for them to leave first and gave it a few more minutes before heading out myself and drove towards Octavia house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked besides me quickly to make sure I had the camera ready and out of it bag. My mom had let me borrow it without question and I was greatful for that, though she still bugged me on why I hadn't brought Octavia around, I didn't have the heart to tell her I had basically slept with her and dumped her.

My mom wouldn't want to see me for a while, it already took her a while for her to accept me going out with girls it would be another thing to be a player and breaking hearts. Including my dad though he was by far more appectping he always told me he knew it when I was younger saying how I would dirty the dresses he would put on me or even cut them up with a pair of sciccores but once he would start dressing me in boys clothes I wouldn't do a thing to them. Though I had no idea how cloths could define a person sexaulty, it made no senses though to him it was like the big picture.

But I'm more then certain he would be dissapointed in me if he knew how I dated girls. Even though technically I was a player but I never actually cheated on any of my old girls plus I at least called them and went out a few times after having sex with them. But with Octavia it burned me up inside to leave her alone and have her think I was a whore.

I shook my head getting back to reality, God I really needed to stop that or I would get in a accident. I looked around and I had already pulled into the area in which Octavia lived. I swalloed the lump in my throat, this was going to be hard but it was neccary. I was here to take pictures of Octavia mom abusing her daughter and hopefully be able to use them to blackmail that Alice bitch or even her mom. If I have evidence of Octavia being abused I can take it to the police they would be able to do something about all this mess. Surely that would have to do something?!

I parked my car a good ways down away from Octavia house and waited until it was dark out and the street lamp lights turned on. I pulled my hoodie over my head and headed towards the back alley of Octavia's house. I made sure the lense was off the camera and it was fully charged as I made my way to the backyard of her home. But then once I got there, there was a larger black gate all around the lawn. Damn this was going to be a problem I hadn't expected there would be such a tall gate, the front of the house didn't have any gates. I put the lense back on the camera and pulled it inside my hoodie so it wouldn't break. I looked around the backward and I could see alarms set up, a few light sinsers and even videos recorders on each corn of the gates, they moved sided to sided. Fuck me man, was there no way I could get a break?

I looked around the ground and was glade there where quiet a few rocks, I grabbed one that was fairly heavily and chucked it at the closest camera to me. I could hear glass break and smiled to myself feeling proud, I grabbed another rock and waited a little to see if anyone had heard the sound but thankfully no one did. I chucked the next rock at the other camera that was close by but it didn't break the glass this time instead it jammed it to one side unable to turn.

I laughed to myself this may be easier then I thought, I reached down grabbing a hand full of rocks and shoved them into my pocket thinking that they may be useful to me in a little bit. I rubbed my hands together and started to clam the gate couldn't help but thank the little kid in me that loved to clam trees so much. Once I was on top I sat on the edge of the gate and slowly let myself drop to the ground and quicky hid behind a near by bush. I peaked out a little and everything was still, but before I could think of moving I was baffled at their backyard.

It was like something from a celebrate would have, there where walls of green bush to either side covered in flowers, there where hedges shaped in different art forms, expensive looking paddiow that looked like it came from some other country, there was a small pond near by that surely had those pretty looking fishs and even had a small built in water fall, and in the middle was a huge ass pool and even a jacuzzi right besides it.

Holly shit, if these whole place wasn't earned with dirty money I would have killed to have a place like this. I shook me head again, "damn it all pay attention you dum ass, you're here for Octavia!" I smacked my cheeks lightly and reached inside my hoodie to check on the camera thankfully it took no damage. I looked back out towards the house, there where more then a dozen windows and only a few of them had the lights on. One of them I could at least tell was the living room, they could be there or maybe even in their kitchen. I checked to see where the camera sensers where and grabbed one of rocks in my rocket and flung it out toward the left side of the yard. The lights turned on automatically and even the camera foucsed on the same area, I darted out and head to the right quickly hiding behind one of the hedges.

I peeked through and there was no movement in the house, I threw another rock in the same area and moved in closer to the house ducking behind another bush. There was movement in the house but then it was kind of hard to see who it was but the image became larger as it headed toward the back doors, the door opens and there was the little diva herself, Alice she was looking toward where the light went off but then was looking about the back yard. I had to stop myself from moving I didn't know if she would be able to see me through the bush at all.

"Alice! Close the damn door it's cold outside," I flinched at the sound of the voice it was deep and echoed it must be Octavia's dad, will that was unexpected maybe I should turn back while I had the chance her dad was kind of intiadating.

" Yes Master, I'm sorry something set off the lights and I wanted to check what it could be," Alice called back and hestatied before turning around to look back.

"It must have been that damn cat again, if I ever see that reached thing myself I'll shot it's brains out," he growled and Alice looked back once more and shrugged her shoulders as she closed the door and dissapeared from the glass door, sick bastered who would shoot a cat? I grabbed another rock and tossed it in the same place as before. The light went off and I quickly ran toward the house and ducked below the window siles. I held my breath waiting to see if Alice would come out again but she didn't and I took a deep breath to relax myself before moving again.

I took out the camera and took off the lense, checking again to make sure there where no cracks and turned it on. I looked into the nearest window and inside was what looked like an office room, there mounds of papers on the side of a disk and a computer that was still on, something was up on the screen but I couldn't make out what it was, whatever proubly didn't matter. The door suddenly opened and I dunked underneath the window sill,

"Enough handle her yourself, I have things I must attend to," a male voice proubly the dad again, I peeked in just a little and sure enough it was him in the door way Octavia's mom stood in the door way and she looked annoyed,

"Can't you ever punish the little bitch yourself at least ones?! She had the nerve to actually raise her voice to you when she came home!" She yelled at him and turned on her heals and took off to the left, the dad sighed and shut the door he turned around and I moved to the side before he could see me, the chair moved and he sat down. I decided to move on to the next window no point in staying next window was to the kitchen, inside I could see Alice making dinnier and Octavia was sitting at the table with a plate of food in front of her that was untouched.

"Lady Melody you really should eat your food," Alice turned around and she faced her watching her, Octavia continued to stare at her food not even lefting her head at the sound of her name. "Your mother is angry with you enough as it is. You been causing her to be late for almost all of her lessons, and as well as the fact that you've been in your own little world which is quite rude you know and to top it off you almost get yourself killed today," she huffed and she moved closer to Octavia, I pulled my camera up just in case something would happen, why wasn't she diffending herself? She usually talked back to Alice at least she has when she was infront of me, "and to add to that you allowed that whore to touch you," Alice moved forward and got in her face, Octavia lefted her head this time and she looked pissed.

"She is not a whore," Octavia growled, Alice fliched back and then I could saw Octavia's mom enter the kitchen, Alice turned her head towards her and cleared her throat as she moved back to the stove. Octavia's mom was watching Alice cook for a bit before lefting an eyebrow questionably,

"I was simply checking to see if Lady Meldoy's food was cold Misters she hasn't touched it at all," Alice sighed as she stired whatever was in the pan, Octavia's mom looked at her daughter and approached her quickly,

"What's wrong with your food?" She demanded, she leaned over Octavia and she simple made herself smaller almost tucking herself in a ball,

"Nothing wrong with the food mother," she said softly, even from here I could see her shacking like she knew what was going to happen next I had to swallow the lump in my throat that formed, I wanted to jump in side and grab one of pans hanging over head and beat the leaving hell out of the women. She reached out and grabbed the back of Octavia's hair and yanked her head back,

"Then why are you not eating it?" Her voice was cold like ice it was filled with such hate that it practiacly burned at my own ears, how could a mother hate the very person she grew inside of her? I hit the button on my camera, breath Vinyl you have to do this,

Octavia hissed in pain and she tried to move out of her grasp instead her mother shook her; she look like she had the strength of ten men with the way Octavia shook like a rage doll. Another click from my camera, "answer me you filthy little mutt," her mom spat at her and then she shoved Octavia forward slamming her face into the plate of food in front of her. I could hear the glass break from here and saw the food on the plate skarter across the counter.

Fuck I'm not sure how much more I could take of this, another snap from my camera I had to space out Octavia groans of pain. This was going to kill me, her mom still held on to her hair and she yanked her back again I was sure she probably took out a chuck of her hair in the prosses. Ocatvia had tears in her eyes, and there was blood driping from her nose down and off her chin her lips shook as she tried to speak,

"I'm sorry mother I was lost in thought about earlier," Octavia cried out, her mom looked confused and she shook Octavia again,

"Earlier? And what happened earlier?" She questioned, had she not told her mom about almost getting run down by a car? Even Alice and turned her head towards them looking existed. Octavia shut her eyes tightly and tried to shack her head but her mom had a good grip on her hair, "is that how it's going to be? I have somewhere to be you peace of garbage but aren't you lucky I have some spare time," she pulled Octavia off the stool and yanked her on the other side of the kitchen she shoved her over the counter making her lay on her stomach. "Alice! Hold her wrists down," her mom demanded and Alice was quick to move to the other side and hold her down, I could barley see past Alice but I wasn't sure if I even wanted to,

"Mother please don't!" Octavia whimpered and I moved to the side and took a picture I didn't want to see but if I didn't get clear images then what was the point of all this? I blinked away the tears that formed in my eyes and looked past Alice,

"Then tell me what happened earlier? What the hell did you do to disgrace this family further?!" She yelled, and then I saw that deivl women grab a knife from off the cutting bored, no fucking way she wouldn't! Her mom used the knife to cut down the back of Octavia's shirt, she would...

She held the knife above her skin tracing over one of her old scars and dug the knife into her back and Octaiva screamed, nope no more I can't! I snapped one more picture and hunched down away from the window sill and coverd my ears tightly. But even as I cover my ears I could still hear the love of my life screaming, I felt my stomach stir and I couldn't hold it back I ducked under the window and vomited into a near by flower pot. This was beyond abuse what the hell could someone call this?! Octaiva kept screaming for a good while and all I could do was sit there, I wanted to leave to take off like a bat out of hell but I couldn't if I took off running the lights would sinces me and those two bitches would be able to see me for all I could do was sit there like a fucking coward... Even calling the cops was a no go with the dirty money they have they proubly just hand them a handfull of money and they will turn their backs and go back to some other work.

Eventually Octaiva stopped screaming and I waited to see what whould happen next, I could hear their voices but I couldn't make out what they where saying. I moved a little closer to listen in,

"Don't you ever get yourself killed, do you hear me?" Her mom growled at her, I didn't want to look into the window I was afraid of what I would see, though a raised only my camera a little and held down on the button to take mulitple pictures.

"Yes mother," Octaiva voice sounded weak, I reached up towards my heart it was still beating of course but it felt like someone was reaching inside of me and digging their nails into my heart,

"I could have cared less if that car had ran you over and your guts where painted across the grounds in crimson, however your father still sees you at less at some use for his company image, be greatful to him you abmination," Octaiva screamed again and I quicky coverd my ears I was such a cowred not doing anything was such a bitch, "Alice! Care for her wounds my husband and I have things we must attended to and do check up on the rooms make sure things are still polished and in there proper place," a small clank it the counter more likely the knife.

"Of course Mistress, come now Lady Melody you'll need a few sitchs done again,"

Again?! Are you fucking kidding me?! If this pictures weren't nessary I would be going to jail for murder. I listened a little more and soon enough I could hear a car start and leave. I stayed where I was a little longer before peaking into the window again. What I saw disgusted me, on the marble white counter tops where little puddles of blood and a knife was laying to the side still stained in a bright crimsons, the plate of food that was there before was scattered all around the table as well as the glass plate. It looked like a scean from a horror film, I had to fource myself to look away. Poor Octaiva she didn't diserve this treatment and that bitch should rot in hell.

"I need to get the hell out of here," I dug in my pocket for another rock to throw but then I remembered what Octaiva's mom had said to check up on the rooms, what the fuck did that mean. I moved again toward the back doors and checked to see if they where unlocked luckly it was, I paused a moment not sure if I really wanted to go in and risk being seen but the place was so huge there would be a bunch of places to hide. I pushed the door open and stepped inside, I looked around quickly and there was no one in the living room or the kitchen I could hear muffled voices which must have belonged to Alice and Octaiva, a part of me really wanted to go check on Octaiva to see how badly she was hurt and to help her but another part of me told me me to keep moving to the rooms to see what was going on.

I shook my head, I will make it up to her I need to get more evidence, I moved to the cloest room and pushed it open, a small Studio nothing useful, I tried another room this one was filled with books and video tapes, I moved inside and grabbed a video tape but it was soemthing on cosmos I grabbed another video tape and this one was Italy cooking styles, alright nothing useful again. I got out of the room and tried again another one the next few doors I opens where office room, a second living room, and two bathrooms. Of course I avoided the area where I could hear Alice I did'nt know for certain where she and Octaica where. But everything on the first floor where just normal things any family would have, weird maybe the second floor? I moved down the hall towards the stairs and stopped when I heard one of the doors open further down, I duked and opened a random door and moved inside leavening the door open a bit to look out,

"Will that took longer then need be. If only you were not being so stubborn I would have time to do what the Mistress wanted but I'm afraid there are other important things I must take of," Alice was walking down down the hall way with Octaiva besides her, Alice was looking at her phone shacking her head,

"Then leave, I have no use of you hovering over me," Octaiva muttered, Octaiva looked so pale and tired, she was dragging her feet and she was wobbling a lot she leaned on her cane a lot more then normal. She had on a different shirt that hung on her like it was to big and she had no bra on eithier most likly to not add pressure to her wounds, I had to pinch myself to remind myself to stay where I was I couldn't just take off towards them. Alice looked at her like she was hurt but then she smiled, what fuck was she going to do?! Alice grabbed Octaiva and she shoved her against a wall, Octaiva scream out at the impact and Alice slapped a hand over her mouth,

"How rude Lady Melody, I cleaned your wounds and stitched up three of your worrest cuts and even gave you a dab of morphine to help with your pain. And yet you treat me like I was the one to cut you up," Alice leaned into Octaiva and she struggled to move away from her she had her hands on her shoulders like she was trying to shove her away but she had no strength.

"Leave me alone, it's not as though you tried to stop it so piss off you filthy wench," Octaiva muttered again, I could tell she wanted to yell at her but she couldn't, I pulled my camera up again to see if I would need to take any more pictures, I didn't know if Alice hits her to but I wanted to make sure I had evidence first. But then Alice did soemthing that would boil me up to no end, Alice kissed _MY_ Octy but what annoyed me most was that Octavia didn't even stop her she let her kiss her but it only got worries when she started to feel her up.

I looked away not being able to take another glance at the women that was blackmailing me and was being grabby with my girl. Why wasn't Octaiva doing anything? Why was she letting herself be touched like Alice was her lover? Was she so angery with me that she moved on to be with her maid? My thoughts went south once I heard a phone ring, I looked back towards the pair and Alice was no longer hanging all over Octaiva and Octaiva was fixing her clothes looking towards the side, Alice moved back and away from Octaiva to answer her phone she looked annoyed,

"Yes?" A pause and murflled voice sounded on the other side, "is the product diffracting? I see I am on my way to fix the issue," Alice sighed and tossed her phone into her poket, "seems I will have to leave you my dear. Do behave yourself and go to your room," Alice leaned forward and kissed Octaiva again, she crinchged but still stayed where she was. Alice finally moved away and she walked away phone in hand towards the front of the house. Octaiva stood leaning against the wall still and shook her head, she rubbed at her lips and spat on the floor,

"For Vinyl, remember Octaiva. You must put up with her actions,"

What?! Why the hell would you let her do such a thing? I gripped the door edge roughly and the door sqeeck a bit. Octaiva's head shot towards my direction and I stayed perfectly still afraid I was found out,

"Alice? Are you still here?" Octaiva's hand moved towars the wall and she used it to keep herself up thought she began to walk toward me, shit what do I do?! I moved back a little bit more I knew she could see colors but I didn't know how far she could see them. "Alice? Enough of your games do not dare jump me or I will be angry!" Octaiva yelled and she moved closer and suddenly stopped, but then I heard why a car honked for a moment and Octaiva looked tensed, were her parents back already? But then Octaiva shook her head and she leaned her head into her hand. "I must be losing my mind. I better wash up and just head off to bed," she sighed and stood there for a good while before moving away and out of my line of sight. "I wonder what you are up to Vinyl," she whispered, will right now I'm like a stalker sneaking around your house but um no worries its for a good reason, I shook my head and smacked my forehead now was not the time to be making jokes. I thought for a moment that maybe it would'nt be a bad idea to come out of hiding and surpire her but them again I would only loose fouce and want to stay by her side.

I waited a little until I could hear her taking the stairs before geting out of the room and closing it gently behind me. I need to make sure not to make too much noise Octaiva has the hearing of a wolf she can practicly hear anything, the memory of Alice touching my girl made my blood boil that fucking bitch was blacking mailing Octaiva too what the fuck is wrong with her head?! She was just as much of a twisted bitch as Octaiva's mom. I shook my head and smacked my cheeks lightly, "get a grip, you have to go up stairs and check up on the rooms,"

I looked towards the living room from where I entered and back towards the stairs to the second floor, I wanted to leave but what Octaiva's mom said really bothered me, I moved slowly toward the stairs and listened closely I couldn't hear Octaiva but that didn't mean she wasn't still in the halls. I teasted one step making sure it didn't make a sound and when it didn't I made my way up the stairs, I had to keep telling myself I was doing something right that all of this was nessary it was all for Octaiva, if only the Berry whore wouldn't keep me so close to her I could have done all of this a hell lot sooner then a month.

Once I made it to the second floor I looked down each hall to make sure Octaiva wasn't lingering thankfully she wasn't. I moved to closet door near me and pushed it open another god damn bathroom, I tried another and it was an empety bedroom, another door a work out room, I am going to reap off someone's head!

This was annoying and time consuming, I tried another door but this time I couldn't open the door knob, fuck finally something! I reached in my pocket grabbing a hold of my car keys and used one of my older keys to jam between the wood until it hit the metal and stared to jimmy the metal until it unlocked from the door frame. The door swong open slowly and I shoved my keys into my pocket.

I stepped inside and felt around the wall for a light switch, "where the hell is the light? And what is that smell? Ugh it smells like a hospital room...oh fuck no," I felt the light switch and flipped it on, I was afraid to turn around I didnt know what I would see but I knew I had to turn around and take more pictures, I closed my eyes as I turned around and held onto my camera as I opened my eyes to see something that would surely haunt my dreams tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell did you get yourself into Vinyl!" Bonbon smacked the back side of my head,

"Ow! Bobon ease up," I whinned rubbing the back of my head, I moved back on the bed before she could take anther swing, the girls where still in the pjs and they looked tired and stressed no thanks to me of course I had came to Bonbon house early morning I had to get the stress off of me by a little and I had promised I would tell them what was going on not like they where enjoying the answer very much.

"Good god Vinyl this is... This flipping outrageous!" Bonbon ignored me and kept passing around her bed room and Lyra was still staring at the pictures I took, they where spread across the floor and Lyra just sat there staring at each one of them. I was kinda glad that Lyra was no longer mad at me like she was yestereday but now Bonbon was mad and that was much more of a pain concidering she would sometimes get phyical.

"This is fucking insane, these asswholes would really do such sick things to Octaiva? And even do something like this to that poor girl?" Lyra eyes glazed a little and she sniffed, "what are you going to do Vinyl?" I sighed rubbing my temples, I had already explained the situation to the girls about twity times, I was tired and it was still earliy morning, last night was by far one of my worst nights ever, Octaiva gets tourchered with a knife, then she gets molested by her maid, and then that poor girl I could still see her so perfectly,

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(short flash back)

She was laying in the middle of the bed, siveral padded hand cuffs where hooked on the bed posts on both her writes and her ankles. Her skin was paler then the bed sheet she laid in she looked so sick, her hair was glossy and kind of oily, and she had a thin night gown that couldn't possibly keep her warm. There where a pair of head phones on her ears that was playing something softly, I reached over taking the head phones off slowly and put one head phone into my own ear,

"Servants of the whoovinhton industry will act according to their masters,

Servants will obey to any and every demand

Servants will remain thin and slimed figured

Servants will remain groomed and polished

Servants will not speak unless spoken to

Servants may not consume edables until master is present

Servants are not allowed outside of their masters home

Servants..."

I yanked the head phones off my ears practicly tossing it across the room I could hear the little CD player break and shutter, I had my hand to my mouth fourcing myself to hold back a painful scream that was building up in my throat, these bastered didn't even treat these girls like they where humans they literally treated them like objects, I looked back at the girl and saw yet another sick thing. There was an ivy connected to her forearm and something was driping in the vain down to her blood stream. Whatever it was made her stay asleep even though the door had been opened, she looked like she was only 15 she was young real young, all over her arms where small marks from needles she must have been pocked over a hundred was being drugged with god knows what, she looked like she was slowly dying...

XXXXXXXX

(back to present)

I shook my head trying to get the image out of my head,

"Vinyl!" Bonbon yelled my name and I jumped slightly and looked up Bonbon was no longer passing anymore and Lyra had moved to her side her face filled with worry, I sighed shacking my head and runing my fingers through my hair,

"Like I said I'm going to blackmail them for everything that they have done to Octaiva," I looked to the side, I knew the plan sounded pretty stuipd now as crazy as it might sound it would have been easier if the only situation was Octaiva but now adding all those other girls that where stuck in that house it made things more difficult. I took pictures of that girl a lot of them but was it enough to make her parents let that girl and all of those other girls go? It was obouse that they loved their money to much to give up on there whole slavery thing, they may let those girls go but then they would just replace them wouldn't they?

"That's not enough! This asswholes fucking bitches are saling off girls! And torchering their own daughter!" Bonbon yelled again throwing her hands up and moved away again looking down at the pictures. Lyra looked back at her girlfriend and smiled gently she leaned in and whipered into my ear,

"She was never really good at cursing always gets tongue tied, will that and kind of interrupted morning fun time to ease her up for the day," I looked past Lyra and saw a book flying towards us, I douged of the way and heard it smack Lyra on her back, "ow! Babe that was mean," Lyra pouted and Bonbon fumed,

"Really?! Sex jokes in this bob in hell shitty situation?!" Bonbon screamed, Lyra held her hands up in a defensive matter, she moved forward slowly like she was approaching a wild tiger and she didn't want to make anger her more.

"Baby girl easy your accents going to get heavior and you know even I won't be able to understand you and then you'll be even more pissed," Lyra soothed her and Bonbon blinked a few times and nooded her head, Lyra grabbed her shoulders and strocked them gently, Bonbon sighed and nodded her head again.

"You're right, I have to breath cool my head down," Bonbon closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and lit out slowly, I felt jealously bite at my neck as I watched the pair clam each other and how they where able to hold one another with no worries, I bit my lips to stop myself from thinking anything bitter things like why would they be so open or why the hell where they allowed love each other freely, and I sat here suffering over my poor Octy,

"There you go baby girl, feeling better?" Lyra coxed and rubbed her hands over Bobons arms, Bobon noded her head her expiration softened and she let out her breath,

"I'm sorry honey, it's just I really care about Octaiva she such a sweet girl and then there the other girls they don't deserve any of this mess," Bonbon sighed and she sniffled she moved forward and bared her face into Lyra's boobs, Lyra strocked her her head and she looked back at me and smiled sadly,

"I know this sounds cruel and all but we have to get to school soon or the teachers are going to call are parents if where absent. Plus we have to talk to Octaiva today and work things out," Lyra continued to sooth Bobon she patted her back and let go over her and came over to me and patted my shoulder, I smiled at her and nodded my head,

"Yeah your right, I don't need my parents calling me and asking why the hell I'm not in school," I sighed running my hands through my hair, I looked at the time and it was 7:35am,

I looked down at myself I was decent enough for school so there shouldn't be a problem but I didn't have my sunglasses or my contacts I left them in my apparment and there was no way I had enough time to go and get them. I'd have to deal with people staring and their damn whispering judgement, but then again Octaiva did give me that whole speech about not hiding myself, hell with what we where about to do to her I could at least give her this.

"Alright I'm going to take a quick shower and then we will all go k?" Bobon questioned as she rumeged though her drows pulling out clothes. Lyra nodded her head and went to the closest grabbing cloths for herself, I swear it was like they where a married couple they practily lived in each other houses I never understood why they didn't just get their own place.

"Yea and will stop and get breakfast on the way to school," Lyra added as she slipped out of her pj bottoms, I looked down at my phone to give her the privatcy, and played one of the games and cursed lightly when the alligator didn't get its water to bath.

Even though my fingers moved to play the game my mind was still on Octaiva my erge to leave after seeing that girl left me with guilt I hadn't gone to check on her to see if she was ok after her brutal abouse. I felt like a knife was jabbed in my sided and being twisted side to side, mocking me for not doing anything at that moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made it to school just in time before the bell could ring for a late warning bell, Bonbon took off towards her class and Lyra and I half walked half ran to our own class. Luck was on our side for the teacher wasn't even in yet, just as I was about to follow after Lyra I felt someone tug me back, I looked back ready to yell at them until I saw it was Berry. She smirked at me and tugged on me again she jestered with her head to follow her, fuck me, what the hell does she want?

Regrettably I let go of the door and looked away from Lyra questioning glance and let the hell bent girl to pull me towards the girl restrooms.

"Berry what the hell is this about? I need to get to class," I huffed as Berry pushed the door open, she looked back at me and smiled,

"Someone forgot to please her baby girl last night," she whined, once we where both through she shoved me against the door and pressed into me. Her eye looked in mine with hunger and rare animal desire. I looked away from her as her hands snuck under my shirt and slowly moved up, I grabbed her wrists before she could get any further,

"I'm not in the mood Berry and I'm sure as fuck I'm not doing it in the bathroom," I pulled her hands out of my shirt and shoved them away, Berry growled at me the sexual tention in her eyes dying down a bit, she crossed her arms over her chest,

"That's not fair Vinyl, we haven't had sex since we started dating, the most we have ever done is phone sex and let's face it it's not the same fucking thing," she growled at me, her eye twitched a little at her forestation. I had to hold back a laugh she had been trying for a month to get into my pants and each and every time I would refuse. I didn't want her touching me and I didn't want to touch her I felt nothing for this girl I wasn't attracted to her what's so ever. I looked away from her and scratched the back of my head,

"Yea I know Berry, buts it's kind of hard to get off on a girl who responsible for my misery," I hissed back at her, I could see her face fall a little bit like she was hurt and for a moment I felt bad but then her features changed and her smile turned to a sadistic smile, she stepped forward and pushed against me her fingers slowly dancing up my breast,

"If you don't fuck me, then I may just need to report to Alice," she laughed softly, my hand twitched and I balled my hands up, because of this girl I have gone through so much and put up with a lot of shit,

She wants to be fucked then fine, my anger got the best of me and I grabbed Berry's wrists and pulled her towards the larger stall and shoved her inside I locked the door behind me and grabbed Berry's wrists again and pinned them above her, she tried to twist away I had scared her and I wanted to keep the fear going, I kissed her roughly shoving my tongue in her mouth and ignored the bites she gave me on my tongue, but soon her quite whines turned to moans of pleaser once my hand grouped her breast and another hand drifted down undoing her pants. I pictured in my head it was Octaiva that I was touching it slightly made it easier but there was a hateful reminder that this body had no curves to really grab onto. I could hear Berry moaning my name and ignored her calls of delight I wanted to end this quickly, which thankfully it didn't take long I put one hand over her mouth as she let a loud scream and my hand muffled her voice. I moved my hand away from her mouth and she panted heavily,

"That was amazing..." She smiled her eyes were a bit glazed showing the abouvouse high she got from cumming. I had to look away from her not wanting to take her image in my mind, doing this made me remember how Octaiva layed in my arms curled into me after we made love and those amazing violet eyes that always had me stumbling on my own words when she would make eye contact with me. My memory snapped away when I heard the bathroom door open, for one strange moment I felt that it was Octaiva, before even thinking clearly I slammed open the door to the stall,

"Vinyl! I'm still getting dressed, what the fuck?!" Berry yelled and again I ignored her I shoot through the bathroom door and looked down both hall ways. To the left I saw a figure turn the corner, and I couldn't even tell who it was. Before I could take off to see who it was a hand grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me back, I looked back and there stood Lyra,

"What the hell happened to you Vinyl? I told the teacher you went to nurse office but hell I didn't think you would take like 20 mintues," Lyra huffed and she let go of my shirt she jestered towards the classroom and I nodded my head, feeling deafted there was no way I could catch up to the person I had to go to class so my parents wouldn't be called,

"Sorry Berry stopped me from getting inside, she told she wanted a treat," I muttered feeling ashamed, Lyra side glanced me but only shook her head a bit,

"You sure have it hard Vinyl, I don't know how you can put with all of this," Lyra opened the back door of the classroom and we walked in quietly the teacher gave me a glare but choice to say nothing and kept on lecturing. I grab a peace of paper from out of my bag and scribbled quickly

"I put up with all of this because I love Octaiva and I want nothing more in this world then to be at her side forever," I toss the paper on her disk and she glances it over and smiles but then chuckles and writes something else and passes it back, Lyra was such a good sport, I knew she was stressing over this mornings conversation but she trying her hardest to be the level headed one which I admired,

"Real cheesy Vinyl but I know the feeling," Bonbon name was underneath with some small hearts around her name. I stifle a laugh and nodded my head before I could put the paper away someone snached it from my hands, I looked up ready to throw a punch but then I saw it was the teacher, he glared at me and turned away taking the paper with him, fuck me,

"Seems Mrs. Scratch felt the need to pass a note during my lecture and for some unknown reason it could not wait for after class," he growled and the students giggled some even gave me a thumps up and others a small glare no dout annoyed that I inturrepted their learning time... Again.

"Aw come on teach, it's just a small note nothing big," I smiled at him which only made him twich, the students giggles didn't help with it either, he shot them a glance and they zipped there mouths shut.

"If that's so then more then likly you wouldn't mind me reading it out load to the class," he threaten even wiggling the paper out in front of him to try to intemadate me, tough I didn't give a damn if others found out my feelings for Octaiva but what did worry me was having the rumor going around to certain people and more then likely pissing off Berry. Though an idea came to mind that would surely work but also get me sent to detention, Whatever I'll have to risk it,

"Sure go ahead if your more then willing to read out the hot steam sex I had with my girlfriend last night," I shrug and the class broke out in laughter as the teacher face grew tomato red he stumbled over his words. With luck on my side the bell rang and I shot out of my chair and snached the peace of paper out of the teachers hand an ran out the door before he could stop me. I looked over the note once more and tore the paper into small peaces I threw the remainder of the peaces into a trash can and made my way to my next class. The class I shared with Octaiva, I could feel my heart beat going crazy as I tought of her I wanted to see her so badly and finally be able to talk to her after so long. I wondered how she was feeling about me if she hated me or thought I was a complete bitch or maybe she still loved me sceance she was putting up with Alice, but whatever I didn't care if I explained things with her then everything would be forgiven. I made it to the classroom in time almost everyone was in their disk but I didn't see Octaiva, where is she? I sat down looking at the door waiting to see when she would come in,

"Hey Vinyl you ok?" I looked over and I saw Pinkie pie and Applejack looking down at me their faces full of concern, I smile at them and gave them a thumps up.

"Course I am why wouldn't I be?" I ask as I continued to watch the door, Applejack moved in the way of the view of the door,

"Didn't ya hear?" Applejack sighed leaning forward and putting a hand on my disk.

"Hear what?" I asked confused as I peaked around Applejack the door opened but it was only another student I sighed disappointed. I looked back them, they shared a glance,

"The ambulance came to the achool," Pinkie muttered and looked away to the side,

"Oh shit really? Who it come for?" Well this was a surprise how come I didn't hear about it? Maybe I was to stuck on Octaiva to hear the other students talking in the halls,

"It was for Berry, someone pushed her down the stairs," Pinkie pie spoke quickly the words barely understandable, I looked at her confused,

"Berry? Berry shoved down the stairs? When?" I asked I was just with her how could she get hurt so quickly? I hated her sure but I wasn't mean enough to want her to be in danger. The girls looked back me confused,

"It happened between first period, you didn't hear anything? Eveyone in the school talking bout it but no one know who pushed her," Applejack watched me carefully like she was studying me, I looked back at her challengingly,

"Applejack you trying to pin that on me?" I questioned staring her died in the eyes, Applejack didn't flinch,

"Ya don't seem that worried bout her considern you two are going out," she threw back, Pinkie got figity and I could see to the side of my eye we caught the attention of the class,

"That's cause I like to keep a level head, I don't panic besides we aren't actually dating we more so fool around, but um yea thanks for bring that attention forward," I threw back I can't belive Applejack was trying to blame me for this, it was getting on my nerves and it was pissing me off that she was still staying put, but before I could do anything a voice broke threw,

"Is there a problem here?" We both broke from a stars and could see the teacher looking at as worried,

"Nope there no problem at all," Pinkie answered and grabbed Applejack arm pulling on her she wouldn't bug for a second but then gave it a second thought when the teacher moved forward, Applejack moved back and walked towards her disk with Pinkie in tow. The teacher cleared her throat and the class was quick to fouces on her as she being to lecture, though I shot a glare at Applejack, I can't belive her she was actually trying to blame that shit on me, I didn't like Berry but that didn't mean I wanted her to die or anything what the fuck was her problem. I had engouht shit on plate as it is, I took a deep breath to clam myself and faced forward but as I turned to face her I saw that Octaiva wasn't in her seat, what the hell? Where is she?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once class ended I shot out of the class room and set to mind to look for Octavia. Nothing was stopping me now and now Berry wasn't here at the moment which made things even easier, I'd find Octavia and tell her everything that was going on, what her parents really did for a living and how I got evidents to save her from her abousive home. I had my pictures safe and sound still in my car but in a place no one other then me would know where to find them I was unstopable,

"Vinyl! Wait up!" I looked back seeing Twlight trailing behind she was out of breath as she caught up to me,

"Hey Twilight nice to see you and all but I'm a hurry," I looked away from her and moved towards the music room something inside me was screaming at me to find her and the music room seemed to be the perfect place to find her, though Twilight was quicker she grabbed me by my arm stopping me from moving,

"Hey I just wanted to apologies for the way Applejack put you on the spot back there, she was just worried about Berry," Twilight sighed and hung her head shacking it a little, "she means well just shes all talk before she can really think of what she is saying," Twilight smiled at me as she stood up straight and stretched a little, I smiled at her it was amazing how close those six where never really understood how they didn't fight with each with how long they been together. I patted her shoulder,

"Yeah I know she means well, anyways do me a sold and tell her it wasn't me that hurt Berry, I may not really like her but I wouldn't want her getting seriously hurt," I took off before she could ask anything else though I swear I thought I heard her say "then why are you two going out?" Whatever it didn't matter what matter now was getting to Octaiva where ever she was.

Once I made it to the music room I peaked inside and thankful the room was empty, must be a free period but I wondered if the door is even unlocked, I pushed on the door a little and yet again I had luck on my side the door opened. I closed the door behind me gentle and looked about the room, I could hear a fant tapping sound,

"Hello?" I called out gentle though there was no response but the rapping continued I moved quitely towards the piano and looked behind it yet there was nothing I moved around the piano slowly and could see something under neither the pianos key board, I crept a little closer and croched down and to the side was a very familiar cane.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, I don't hurt people, I don't, I don't, I don't," Octavia was curled up into a small ball her hands over her head with her eye tightly closesd whispering to herself. Her hair was a mess like she had been pulling on it and her clothes where out of order, she was wearing a skirt that was far to pushed up and showed her panties and her shirt was yanked down and boobies where on full display but also showed freash wounds from her mother from the nigh before, one part of her breast had a patch and there was a light stain of blood that broke trough. Octavia was a mess, and she kept reapted to herself over and over again.

"Octavia?" I whispered and reached out slowly and touched her knee she jolted and her eyes flew open and she tried to move back,

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, and she pushed her hands out as if to defend herself, she shook violently as she panicked, I held my hands up and moved away a little,

"Easy Octavia it's ok it's me, Vinyl," I whispered lowering my hands, I sat down in front of her and lowered myself a little, she looked at me confused titling her head to the side her grad lowered, and her hands slowly dropping to her knees,

"Vinyl? Is it really you?" She whispered gentle, there was redness in her eyes as though she had been crying for a while now, I nodded my head and reached out again to grab her hand, thankfully she didn't yank away like I expected, my beautful Octy was a totel mess she looked like hell God why did these things happen to her?

"Yes it's me," She reached out slowly and I helped guid her hand to my face she smiled softly at first but then before I could even blink Octaiva lunged at me and slapped me across the check it stung automatically and I felt it turning red but before I could speak she wrapped her arms around me tightly,

"I did something terrible because of you," she sobbed as she held me tighter, "I hate you for what you did!" She yelled her voice muffled in my shirt, I was a stunned not sure what to do my cheek was burning from the strong slap she gave me but my heart was speading in my cheast at feeling her so close against me, "she mocked me Vinly, she made me mad," she sobbed more, I blinked a few times and slowly wrapped my arms around her almost scared she may smack me again though instead she curled up agaisnt me more.

"I'm sorry... What did she do? Was it Berry?" I rubbed small circles on her back she nodded her head,

"I didn't mean to," her voice muffled, her face was firmly pressed agaisnt my cheast, I tried pulling her away a little but she kept her face pressed into me,

"What didn't you mean to?" I reached up runing my hand through her hair trying to fix it a little, she shook her head against me, "Octy you can tell me it's ok," she lossesend her grip a little and looked up at me, her eyes where a little swallon and still a bright red, she moved back and let go of me holding onto one of my hands, she sniffled a little and rubbed at her eyes, she looked anywhere but at me,

"Vinyl, I was there in the bathroom," she whispered, I felt my breath caught in my throat, fuck me, fuck me a thousand times, " I walked in and I heard that girls voices saying your name, I was embarssed I froze for a second and then I just ran out I wasn't paying attention to where I was going I just wanted to get away," Her filled with anger and she let go of my hand and tucked herself in a little ball I moved forward to grab her hand but when she felt my touch she moved back shacking her head, " please don't touch me," she held herself tighter her knuckles turned white from how tightly she held onto herself,

"Ok, I'm sorry," I tucked my hands in my pocket and watched her, I wanted so badly to hold her and she was confusing me like hell she slaps me then hugs me then moves away from me and doesn't want me to touch her. Though I guess with all the shit she goes through of course she would be a litt... more like really messed up right now,

"I heard someone calling after me and when I stopped to see who called me it was Berry. She started to mock me, asking me if enjoyed the show, if I grew excited, if I wanted to join in," she rubbed at her eyes again, "she told me that it didn't matter how pretty I was that you didn't want me because I was deformed, that I was nothing more then a burden, that I was a worthless trash, and..." She sniffled again more tears falling "that you no longer loved me and that you never did," she cried again and covered her eyes, "and I got so angery Vinyl, anger that I have never felt before, she grabbed my chin and I felt her breath on my face she was going to kiss me and then I reached out and I shoved her. I heard her slip, I could hear her falling down the stairs and she screamed out and then there was no sound for a good while until I heard someone walking towards us and I... I ran," she whipped at her cheeks and looked back at me, "I didn't know how close we where to the stairs or rather that there where stairs at all, if I had knew I wouldn't have pushed her I would never want to do something so horrible my mother has done it to me I know what it feels like it hurts horribly, I nev-" I moved forward and placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from saying anything more. She didn't move this time, I slowly moved forward and whipped away the tears from her eyes, she hesataited but leaned into my touch.

"What you did was an acdicent," I whispered, and I moved my hands down pulling her shirt up and fixing it in place her checks turned red and grew brighter when I pulled down her skirt so it longer should her bright pink panties. " it's going to be ok Octy, and don't you dare believe a word that Berry said. I don't love her hell I don't even like her, she makes me mad and I hate to be around her. She doesn't make me feel the same way that you make me feel. Octy you move me in more ways than one," I swallowed the lump that builded up in throat and I grabbed Octaiva pulling her closer to me, "I care about you Octy, I want nothing more in the world then to be with you, you mean so much to me that sometimes it confuses me," I rubbed up her arms pulling her face towards mine and she leaned in, "Octy I love you," I kissed her lips gently enjoying the sweet feeling of her lips agaisnt mine, she kissed me back and I could feel her hands on my thighs as she leaned in more and kissed me harder. I hadn't tasted this sweet soft lips in so long the tastes of her lips was intoxicating, she tasted like faint strawberries and cherry mix. I loved it, she leaned into me so much I felt I would fall over. I pulled away a little to take in a breath and Octavia did the same

"As much as I want to diny it, I still love you very muchVinyl," she looked up to me and smiled I leaned in and kissed her again, I leaned my forehead against her's,

"Octy listen to me, very carefully," I spoke to her seriously sqeezing her arms to make sure she paid attention, she looked at me confused titling her head,

"What is it?" a hint of worry filled her voice, my breath felt tight in my throat at the next words I would tell her,

"Run away with me Octy,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffhanger! I really like them but I know not many enjoy them any ways thank you so much for still reading my dear fans! I don't like to make you guys wait for so long so I will try harder to update sooner (like I have said over a dozen times now (-_-) ) but always know this I will not give up I will finish this fanfic! Which reminds me I think there are roughly only about four or five chapters left? I am not sure just yet! but yet again until next time my darling fans! =) xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Please no torches or pitchforks! I have for you the new chapter! I am so sorry my darling fans, I am disappointed in myself for having all of you wait for nearly 4 months. Though I'll admit I do have a pretty good excuse for why it's been so long. So, get this I write my fanfics on my phone in my notes because I find it faster than writing on a laptop. Anyways I got locked out of my phone and had to take it in and have it restarted unfraternally for me that would mean EVERYTHING would be erased. What hurt most though was the fact that I had to start from scratch even though this chapter had been done and only needed to be edited (which made me cry quietly in the corner). Soo I know not much actually read this part but for those who do now you know why it's been so long. But so, you now I have taken more precaution so this does not happen again.**

 **Enjoy the treat my dear patience fans!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run away with me Octy,"

D-di-did I hear her correctly? Run away? From my home this place? Run away from my mother's horrid hands and into the arms of a girl who adores me? Somewhere in which we could be happy and do as we please? The thought sound lovely but also horrifying my mother would be so leveled she would kill me! Or she would find a way to hurt Vinyl and her family she would be in danger! No, we can't it's too dangerous, please dear god tell me she can't be serious!

"Vinyl you've lost your mind," I moved back, stepping away from her but she held on to me not letting me go any further, she laughs softly and her lips brushed against my ear.

"Maybe I have, but wouldn't it be better to run away with a mad girl then live forever with a bitchy mom?" She squeezed me, I couldn't help but laugh she had a point what life did I have here? I could start a new life in somewhere grand and wonderful, live how I want to, do what I pleased. But what of Vinyl's life?

"As tempting as that is Vinyl what about your life here? You have a family and friends that love and care for you, it would break their hearts if you left them," her grip loosened and I sat back allowing the chance to finally enjoy her hand in mine and see her beautiful unique color.

"They will understand besides Bonbon and Lyra want you to be safe to and my parents let me do what I want as long as I stay in contact with them," her voices sounded uncertain like she was not trusting her own words.

"But what of money and our studies? Will we be high school drop outs?" I felt a of part myself telling me to shut up like I was insane for denying this kind of opptunity but yet the one who spoke now was the terrified girl that her mother raised her to act as.

"We won't drop out will just take a small break or maybe even apply for the online courses. As for money, I have some a good amount saved that will get us by no problem," she squeezed my fingers my tongue felt heavy in my mouth I could not think of any other reason not to go, minus the one big problem,

"What about my mother? She will find me Vinyl and she will surely kill me for running off with a girl, no offense," she laughs lightly

"None taken, your mom just going to have to keep spinning in circles because I'll never let her find you," her lips touched my forehead and I smiled feeling like bliss. But the thought of my mother put me on edge she would find me eventually she hated me to no end, but she wouldn't allow anyone else to have me. Or maybe she would not care finally happy to be rid of me and only think of herself and her own worries. I held on tightly to Vinyl, this girl was willing to give up what she has in order to be with someone like me, I kissed her cheek and slowly moved to her lips. Kissing her deeply, she was willing to be with someone who can give back so little. Yet treasures me as though I was the most extravagant gift she could ever have. She was insane but so was I...I pulled away from our kiss and I felt her saliva lingering at my lips, I smile at her,

"Alright Vinyl, lets run away tog-" my sentence did not even finish for her lips where pressed against mine once more. Her excitement showered by how roughly she pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away and hugged me tightly to the point I could not breath, "Vinyl please... let go," I gasped patting at her arm. Vinyl laughed again and let me go allowing a breath to come into my lungs.

"Sorry I got to excited, oh shit... I just remembered something," Vinyl sighed she sounded off, "there um something else you should know about your parents,"

"And what is that?" Feeling worried what else could those monsters be capable of? She sat beside me wrapping her arms around me and held me closely to her,

"You're really not going to like this," I swallowed the trembling feeling in my belly as Vinyl told me what else my parents were capable of and it only filled me with rage and utter disgust. Saleing girls like they were nothing more than jewelry in a shop or mugs in a cafe shop it was low and dirty. To think the money that they spent was used to buy the cloth on my back made me want to reap them off. She had even told me of how she was in my home and the photos she took as blackmail against my mother and also to blackmail Alice for doing the same to her. I can't believe Alice had snapped pictures of my very first time with Vinyl it was filthy yet sounded like something she would do. I felt embarrassed for how I allowed Alice to touch me for nothing. But now I thought of those girls, we will run away and leave them all behind? Leave them in the home I grow up to be sold as nothing more than objects?

"Vinyl how could we run away and leave those girls behind?" I touched at the floor searching for my cane I felt Vinyl hand it to me,

"Well yea I know I sounds bad, but for now we need to focus on us getting away and we won't leave those girls there promise," her lips touched my temple I smiled at her,

"But those girls it's not fair, we can't leave them behind," I argued, and tapped at my cane the bell will ring soon I can't believe I've skipped two classes no doubt they have already called my mother,

"I know it doesn't sound fair but we will figure something out for them but we need to get you away from them first. I'm not giving up on those girls ok?" she pulled on me lightly helping me get up I held onto her hand as I pulled myself up,

"Will alright, I just feel bad for them I wish I could help," I muttered softly

"So, do I but right now I want to focus on only you-" the bell rang cutting her off, I suppose that would work as long as those girls weren't left behind completely then I would feel more at easy,

"Alright but I think we should go to class now I'll be in enough trouble already for skipping two classes rather not make it a whole day," I sighed holding my cane tightly I moved it as walked forward Vinyl stayed besides holding on to my hand.

"Sounds good, so after school I'll let you know what the plan is k?" She squeezed my hand and I nodded my head,

"Ok but where will we meet?" I held my hand out to push the door open but I felt her hand on top of mine stopping me from pushing it any further,

"I think it's best to go in separate directions I'm not sure if Berry has anyone else to keep an eye on me or you. I hate to put you in danger," Vinyl pulled my hands away from the door and pulled them upwards her lips touched my knuckles, "you've been through enough, I don't want anything more to happen to you," she kisses my hand again and I smiled I felt almost like a princess which was silly since I really didn't believe in all of that nonsense,

"Your probably right, I'll go first than and head to my class but um where will we meet up?" I asked again, she let go of my hands and I placed them back on the door,

"Mmm, I'll have Lyra help you to the parking lot sense both of your last classes will be close to each other," I nodded my head,

"Ok sounds like a plan," I smiled at her and it made me release that it had been such a long time sense I've smiled so genial with all that has been going on there really was no need to show any joy.

"Wait one more thing to keep your mind occupied " Vinyl wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me against her lips found mine and I could not help but let out a small yelp at the impact. Her lips lingered on mine and she moved them rhythmically with mine my head felt like it skipped beat. I pushed away from her gently gasping for a breath of air.

"You and your sudden movements! You'll give me a heartache one of this days Vinyl," I pouted but was quick to giggle when I heard her laugh she held me tightly again,

"Sorry can't help it, alright go on ahead before the second bell goes off," Vinyl pushed me softly as I stepped out and opened the door. The door closed behind me and I hesitated not sure if I wanted to go on but I had to I moved my cane as I made my way down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to pass by in a blur I could only hear half of what the teachers spoke of it felt like what they said didn't matter. My mind was only on Vinyl and how we would be running away, where will we go? Or will we stay? What could I do to help? There was not much I could do but surely there must be something that I could do. Though what could it be? Vinyl was doing so much as it is I felt almost guilty but also not really because of her leaving me for an enter month. I really needed to stop thinking of that, she had a perfectly good reason why she couldn't see me yet that little voice inside me said I shouldn't forgive her so easily. I rubbed at my temples a little to ease the tension,

"You alright there sugar cube?" I looked up see a bright orange color the voice was most differently familiar, Applejack I think,

"Yes, I'm fine just have a small head ache," I smiled at her, strange she would be talking to me she never really spoken to me before. Other than the time at the mall when she was complementing me on my playing.

"Well that's good to hear, hey umm listen you friends with Vinyl right?" She sounded on edge almost nervous,

"Ye-" wait could I saw we were friends? Didn't Vinyl say we should pretend that didn't get along? I didn't really know Applejack I'm not certain she would keep things quiet, "I was her friend actually, she stopped talking with me a while back," I answered it wasn't technically a lie nor was it the full truth,

"Oh really? Fluttershy said she saw you two together in the music room," she sounded confused and now suspicious, I fidgeted in my seat as I got up and gathered my things, the bell had rung and everyone was taking off this was the last class of the day,

"Is that so? One of the teacher sent her to look for me since I didn't attend second period," I kept my back to her as I finished gathering my things, I felt around the corn of my disk searching for my cane,

"Oh, why'd you miss second period?" I felt her hand brush against mine as she pushed the cane into my grip, I held onto and tried to pull to me but she kept a hold of it, why was she being so curious of me? I felt more nervous was she trying to figure out what happened to Berry? Was she the one I heard in the hall? I swallowed roughly getting more nervous I reminded myself to keep a straight face,

"I wasn't feeling to good, I got mixed up on my turns and ended up in the music room," I pulled more roughly this time and she let go of my cane, I placed it on the ground and moved around her, though it didn't seem like she was going to let me go so easily,

"I can get how that would happen but you know you can't fool me. Your acting more nervous than a sheep on cheering day," she walked besides me, this was getting annoying, I know I did something wrong but this was getting ridiculous,

"Is there something you wanted from me? I have to get to the front of the school to be picked up. Unlike you I don't have the privilege of driving myself home," I snapped at her and gasped at myself good lord besides Alice I've never spoken to anyone like that before,

"So-Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, I'm just try'n to figure out what happened to Berry. She a good person she may be stupid sometimes but she means well," Applejack mutters softly, I feel my throat tighten with guilt,

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude I just have a lot on my mind," I reached up pulling at my collar, I moved forward and by accident I hit someone's foot with my cane, I muttered an apology as I countied to move,

"It's alright, well anyway, umm would you mind telling Vinyl that I'm sorry for earlier? I wasn't meaning to accuse her or anything, I would tell her myself but I doubt she'll want to talk to me," Applejack sighed and I felt her hand touch my shoulder, I stopped moving and turned to her,

"Why would Vinyl ever hurt someone? She never would do that, but all the same I'll tell her for you though I don't see how much good it will be coming from me," I added quickly before she could add anything else,

"Thanks sugar cube, I owe you one," she patted my shoulder and she walked off to some other place, how could she think Vinyl would hurt Berry? What an awful thing to assume of her and it wasn't even her it was...me of course it was not on purpose it was a complete accident. I wish I could take it back...

"Octavia! There you are I been looking for you," I looked behind to see a mint green light, Lyra, oh yes Vinyl did mention that she would come for me it slipped my mind I wanted to get away from Applejack and her strange questioning.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where I was to go," I felt her hand on my arm as she gently tugged me forward to move with her.

"It's alright no big deal, Vinyl and Bonbon should be in the parking lot by now," she held on to my arm and we moved fairly quickly I struggled to keep up,

"What's the hurry?" I muttered I could feel a small draft we were close to the doors,

"Just want to make sure we talked things out before you headed home. You know the plan and stuff?" Lyra pushed the door open and kept a hold of me as we moved on,

"So, Vinyl has told you everything?" I felt a pinch at my throat I couldn't tell if it was from relief or from jealousy that now others knew of my personal twisted life. She paused a moment as if afraid to answer,

"Well um yeah, hope that's ok?" I smiled and nodded my head

"of course, I know you're just trying to help me," I could hear the motor of a car it sounded a little rusted, I could also hear two familiar voices,

"Yo! Vinyl! Bonbon! I found Octavia," before I could react I felt another pair of arms in circle my waist and yanked me out of Lyra grip, I let out a gasp once I felt a pair lips hit mine, Vinyl held onto me tightly as she kissed me in front of the other girls. My cheeks where going red with their small little cheers. I placed a hand on Vinyl's shoulder as I pushed her back taking in a deep breath

"Vinyl please you really can't surprise me like that!" I huffed at her though hugged me to her all the same, I could hear her laugh,

"Sorry couldn't help myself it's just us here and I had to take the chance," she kissed my forehead and loosened her grip,

"You two really do fit perfectly." Bonbon sighed, I smiled at her she couldn't be more right we really did work well with each other like it was meant to be,

"Thanks Bonbon, anyways straight to the point before your mom calls you Octy," Vinyl nuzzled me again and it made me realize how much I've missed hearing the nickname she had given me, "first off your going to go home like normal and when you do your going to go to your room and get as much of your cloths that you can and anything else you want to being with you."

"Ok but besides clothes there's really nothing I want from the horrible place," I growled.

"Can't blame you I would be the same," Lyra pitched in,

"Yea that's true but umm just bring stuff you might miss, so you'll pack all of your things and have it ready to go cause once midnight hits I'm going to your house," my heat leapt to my throat Vinyl coming to my house while my parents were home? That could be risky,

"But Vin-" her finger touched my lip before I could say anything,

"Let me finish," I huffed a bit but then nodded "I'll park my car at Lyra's house so it will be a good distance away and I'll sneak into your house like last time. I know where everything is roughly and you will wait down stairs near the back door," Vinyl stroked my hair to smooth me but I felt to nervous,

"But my parents they will be home, they haven't said anything about leaving today and I don't know when they go to bed," They stayed quite a moment,

"It will be ok that's when I'll distract your parents!" Bonbon hopped in, "around 11:30, I'll knock at your door and distract them by trying to sale them some of my sweeties," Bonbon sounded excited, I kinda feel like a spy," she giggled again I smiled she had such a wonderful personality so caring and sweet, Lyra was a lucky girl,

"That should work...my father surprisingly enjoys sweeties," I could feel Vinyl's hand gliding down my waist and carsed my skin gently it sent a shiver up my spin, I tried to shack my head to focuses at the subject at hand. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and my heart leapt to my throat, mother was here

"You ok? You looking a little pale Octy," Vinyl squeezed my shoulder I could practically feel her anxiety, I nodded my head quickly,

"My mother is here, she's calling me," I moved away from Vinyl's arms unwillingly and quickly moved towards the front of the school I could hear Vinyl running after me,

"Wait up I'll take you there at least half way," I slowed down a bit and I felt her hand in mine as we moved forward together,

"Thank you, Vinyl, sorry I don't mean to rush but I need to make it there before she may be angry," I picked up the pass Vinyl opened the door and I felt like I was speed walking down the hallway. Vinyl tripped a few times but still walked besides me,

"Has she...been hurting you the whole time we been apart?" She chocked on her words, I could hear the guilt built in to her words how much she blamed herself for all this mess, Should I lie? No what would be the point she would know it was a lie

"I'm sure you know the answer to that," I whispered she stayed quite besides me I wasn't sure on what I could say there was really nothing that I could do to comfort her on this matter,

"We are close now," she stopped walking making me halt as well she tugged me into a tight embrace and kissed my lips lightly,

"Remember the plan ok?" I nodded and she kissed me again, "you still have my number?"

"Yes, I do," my phone went off again, I tried to ignore the stress it built on me as I payed attention to Vinyl,

"Good you give me a call once you feel like your parents are out for the night they should be down before midnight anyways," She sounded like she was talking to herself mostly but again I nodded and smiled.

"I promise I will call you but I really need to go now before mother may punish me," I hugged Vinyl and quickly made my way out the door before she could hold on to me any further. I could hear a car running more than likely it was her, a door opened and I felt a quick weight of dried at the voice that would address me,

"Good day to you Lady Melody, a bit late, aren't we?" Alice taunted me, as I moved closer to them she opened the door for me I reached out for the handle and guide myself inside I could feel Alice's hand on my bum as I made my way inside. Alice did her usual routine of touching my breast as she buckled me in and I kept my cane to my right side to block her from reaching anywhere else. Mother had yet to say a word which only made me more nervous, she hadn't even moved the car yet what in hell did she plan to do?

"This school would allow such garbage in their building? Alice, you see that hideous blue haired girl?" My heart froze and my grip tightened on my cane, what the hell was Vinyl thinking?!

"Yes, mistress I see her, quite the strange looking one and my look at those red eyes how disturbing," I could hear Alice humor in her tone she was enjoying this far too much,

"More like villa, bloody dyke tried to take a fancy with this one," the car finally moved and but my heart still felt stiff and ached so badly I had to move my hand up to my chest to calm myself,

"Attracted to Lady Melody? You don't say though I would not blame her, Lady Melody is quite lovely," Alice voice partly dripped with sarcasm,

"Oh, please this broken child is a damn eye sore and I hope you were not agreeing with that dyke Alice?" Mother's tone changed it sounded threatening she only ever used such a tone with me never Alice. Alice cleared her throat,

"A slip of the tongue Mistress it won't happen again," Alice was afraid now, she always did back off once someone raised their voice enough at her mostly me of course.

"Good, why on earth those parents of hers ever raised her is a stain to society. They should have just killed her off to save themselves the humiliation," mother spat out her words so much hate I could practically feel the heat of her rage, though I wasn't far off myself they spoke of Vinyl, my girlfriend, my world, my reason to even live another day! Heaven above I wanted to yell at her to shut up,

"Most likely would have been best Mistress, at least Lady Melody is not like that " Alice tauned again damn private I will get back at her before I run away with Vinyl.

"If she ever turned out like those things, I would pay any man to put her in the right mind," my stomach stirred I wanted to vomit I knew all too well she would do such a thing,

"Right you are Mistress," Alice sweetened her tone trying to butter up my mother,

"Then again what uses is a relationship to you Octavia? What man on this earth would want such a heavy burden?" She addresses me, I kept my eyes cast down I didn't want her to see my face, Vinyl does, she wants me, she loves me, I'm not a burden to her...at least I didn't think so,

"No one mother, no one could love me," I answered my voice cracked, I hadn't realized a few tears had escaped my eyes, my mother huffed the car turned, we must be close to home now.

"That's right, no one could ever love something like you. Now I demand you go to your room and dress in your best clothes, we are having our monthly meeting with some acquaintance" another turn of the car and the engine was shut off,

"Yes mother," I answered quickly as I opened my door before Alice could do anything more to humiliate me, at least I had some luck on my side the party would be a perfect distraction to be able to get away, of course I would forget about the party whatever it worked out for me or so I hoped.

"Alice fetch the rest of the things from the back seats have one of the male maids help you," I continued to move forward wanting ever so desperately to get away from them both and also having to warren Vinyl of maybe coming up with a new plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have such a lovely home Mrs. Hoovington, such wonderful pieces of art work,"

"Oh, thank your sir, that is so kind of you to say, "my mother's voice was sweetened it was almost sickening.

"This piece here, where did you buy this one? I rather enjoy it," my mother went in to detail of the art work and I toned out, listening instead to other strangers that entered my home. I knew why now my parent had this monthly parties this sinking people where all here to buy girls as their own personal toys. It never concerned me before, all I ever did at these parties was sit quietly and get lost in the thoughts of my music, creating different composures that I would later try on school when Monday came. And at one point mother would send me to my room and during that time is problly when they brought out those girls. Now I couldn't get lost in those thoughts because I knew now what they spoke of, I looked up for a moment to see a vast number of colors, dark blue, pale yellow, red, and dark pink I've seen this colors before in the past parties but didn't know who they were. They didn't speak directly to me only of me and if they didn't address me by name I was not allowed to speak. A light pink color was close to my father they spoke of me now,

"Your daughter is an absolute gem, such a gourges pair of eyes," the voice was female her words where slurred or rather heavy with an Australian ascent. It kind of reminded me of bonbon southern ascent, father cleared his throat,

"Yes, she is quite unique, how are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Copper? Is there anything I could get you?"

"Oh, please call me Jenny, I know it's my first time viewing your gallery but I never like being address that way," she laughed,

"Of course, Jenny, seems you finished your glass of wine, let me have one the servers fetch you more. Do exhume me," I could hear father's footsteps pass by me, "stop bring attention to yourself it's unseemly," his whispered angrily I merely nodded and he continued to walk away.

"Your name is Octavia correct? Arabella and Stephane's daughter?" This was the same voices as earlier I looked up, and sure enough it was the same pink color. Why on earth did she spoke to me?

"Yes ma'am, how might I help you?" I reached for my cane besides me and made to stand up but I felt a hand place over mine before I could grab the cane. The hand was slender soft I felt her breath to my ear, she smelled of red wine,

"Please don't get up on my account sit, you have quite a nasty stitch on your bosom there," she whispered, I quickly reached up and pulled up my shirt. My skin felt cold and I shock slightly her hand still was on mine she rubbed her thumb over my knuckles, the gesture wasn't perverted it felt like comfort.

"How'd you get it?" She stood up away from my ear though she still stayed close to my side,

"An accident, I was trying to find a cup in the kitchen and ran into the knife rack," I didn't know this woman why was she observing me? Watching me no one ever spoke to me, I was only a bit better than the women they would sell later, I only sat down in a chair and was shown off like a show dog. Jenny laughed softly,

"Of courses, these things happen, don't they? Though that stitch of yours isn't from a hospital stitching it looks home stitched," her hand glided down my arm again and she pressed a small rectangular paper into my hand. Who the hell is this woman?! How does she know any of this?! I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and squeezed the piece of paper in my hand.

"How do you know that?" I whispered softly, her hand stroked my arm again gentle soothing me,

"It's my job to notice this thing, call me sweetie and I can help you. This bastereds aren't going to get away with anything anymore," she whispered to me her hand left my shoulder, "act normal darling your father coming back," she moved away from me and I slowly hid the paper into my bra, "You there dear my glass is empty," Jenny's voice over sweetened again, what was this? A chance of help? Someone who actually wanted to help me and these other girls?! Was she a cop? Or a new reporter? But why now was this girl approaching me? Of all the years of abuse and torture I have endured and the number of marks on my body, why did this girl only now want to help me? Or maybe only recently she has been able to see these things, have I made a mistake by reveling my scars? But what now of Vinyl's plan? Should I still run away with her? My lord in heavens my mind is spinning my head hurts, I reached up rubbing at my temples. I had two options now, one I could run away with Vinyl and call this woman from a safe distance away from this home or two I could risk myself to more abuse but call this woman so she may help me. Which was the better choices? I felt something forced into my hand I looked up to see mother gloomy gray color, I moved as much as possible, her other hand was at my shoulder her nails dug into me,

"Did you not hear me sweet heart?" She hissed, I shook my head of course not I had a thousand questions spinning in my mind, she squeezed my shoulder more her nails breaking throw my skin. I bit my lip roughly, "I asked you why Mrs. Copper came up to. She was touching you why?" She spat again, I cleared my throat to distract me from the pain,

"She was only asking how I was mother," I lied heaven please let me not give away the shred of hope I was given. I felt her hand pat around the pockets of my pants searching for the paper,

"Is that so? Looked to me like she gave you something," why does the world hate me so? Or rather why does my mother hate me so much? Was a mother not supposed to love you and care for you?

"Arabella! If you wanted a carmel candy so badly, I would have given you one as well," this was the same voice as earlier, Jenny my mother's hands stopped patting me down and she shot away quickly,

"A carmel? Is that what you gave her?" My mother sounded spooked as she tried to switch her voice back to sounding more friendly,

"Oh, yes just a small piece, did you enjoy it Octavia?" Jenny addressed me again, had she been watching us?

"Yes Mrs. Jenny, it was quite tasty," I answered playing along, my mother sighed sounding relived,

"Good sweet pea, would you like one Arabella? I'm sure I have some more," there was a small pop like from a purse,

"No, I'm fine, I don't enjoy sweet things," mother interrupted and Jenny closed her purses.

"Oh, ok are you sure? There from a small shop close to the Mr. and Mrs. cakes shop," I felt a hand rest in my head this was gentle,

"Yes, I'm sure sweeties have never been my thing quite frankly I find it unappealing," Jenny laughed,

"If the cakes ever heard that it break their hearts," Jenny patted my head softly, "I proudly should have asked if I could have even given your daughter sweeties, sorry about that," my mother cleared her throats I felt Jenny move her hand away roughing my hair a bit,

"No oh it's perfectly fine, anyway Octavia why don't u go to your room? I'm sure you have homework to attended to,"

"Oh what a shame I was hoping I could chat with her a little more," Jenny's voices was very pleasant the accent in a way was wonderful to hear, I reached out again grabbing my cane.

"Yes, please do excuse me, Alice please come and take Octavia to her room," I looked up to my mother,

"I know my way to my room mother, I don't want to trouble Alice," I argued when the words left my mouth I mentally kicked myself, I've never spoken against my mother I really must be losing my mind today aren't I? My mother didn't expect it either she was completely silent and I could feel her gaze burning at my skin,

"I would hate for you to be bumping into our guest you may hurt yourself and I would worry so much," I could hear her sarcasm in a heartbeat I knew the underling in her words I wondered if Jenny could hear it too,

"Yes mother," I answered to quickly and I felt a hand slip into my arm,

"Come now lady Melody, let us go to your room," Alice pulled me along besides her as we moved away from my mother though I could still hear a bit of their conversation.

"You seem quite taken with my daughter, Mrs. Copper," her voice was now more controlled,

"She just seems like an interesting girl that's all, did I do something I shouldn't have?"

"Oh, no not at all, just was curious of your interest in her,"

"Oh, alright will then when will the rest of the party contu-"

"I have noticed you seem different lately Lady Melody," my attention was taken away from the pair and now I could feel Alice's hand gliding down my waist, she held me close against her side, I reached down grabbing her hand and shoved her away.

"Stop touching me I know my way to my room," I hissed at her I moved more quickly wanting to get away, I had to tell Vinyl of Jenny, she just may be my chance of putting my parents behind bars where they deserved to be, Alice giggled and still walked besides me

"That does confirm it, you haven't talked back to me in a long time," I felt her hand on top of mine and before I could think she yanked away my cane, I stumbled and reached out leaning against the wall,

"Have you gone mad! What in bloody hell do you think you are doing?" I reached out searching for her, instead I felt her hand interlock with mine.

"You know, don't you? What is really going on in that party downstairs?" My heart felt cold I knew the color in checks must have vanished to but kept my composure still.

"What do you mean? It's father's monthly visit with his worker from the music shops," I rambled remembering the lie mother told me when I was younger. Alice laughed again she kept a hold of my hand and yanked me forward making walk without my cane. God in heavens why couldn't I have learned to use eco location? Why must I be forced to use that blasted cane as my way to guide myself around?

"You want to know something interesting? Everyone in the house wears a type of loafers or heels minus you of course," we continued down the hall and out of habit I moved left where I knew where the stairs where but Alice yanked me back and made us walk further down. I knew we were on the second floor, but I have never explored the halls I didn't know what was here,

"Why would I care about shoes? And where are we going" I yanked at her grip again but she kept a hold of me.

"You should care because not a single person in the house that has worked here had never warren sneakers. Not even you my dear Lady Melody," she whispered her mouth was at my ear it felt strange,

"What's your point?" I tried again still trying to lie and turn this soon to be mess around,

"My point is that little girlfriend of yours was in this house, her shoe prints where all over the carpet she didn't seem to bother whipping off her feet when she broke in," she nibbled my ear and I pulled away aiming to shove her away from me but she grabbed my other hand stopping me. "She was in this house and she knows your parents dirty little secret there is no way she hadn't told you," her voice faked a sulk and then she shoved me letting me go I expcited to hit the wall instead I stumbled in to what I would have to assume was a guest room or rather Alice's room from when she stayed here on rare occasions.

"She didn't even bother to put the girl's headphones back on which was a big give away," This was bad good God this was very bad I don't know what was in this room, there was no way I could just run at random I would look like fool or I would hurt myself. She locked the door and I could hear her walking closer to me she threw my cane away I could hear it hit the wall to my right. "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this," her hand was on shoulder now I pushed her hand away and ran towards my right yet I came in contact with a table hitting below my knees,

"Bloody hell!" I growled, I reached down to sooth my leg and felt around the table trying to lead myself around it,

"What language my dear Lady," she mocked me, her hand inter locked into my hair and she pulled me back to her. I yelled out again reaching up to claw at her hand but she was quicker she let go of my hair and grabbed my hands forcing them behind my back. I fought harder trying to get away from her, but then she reached forward again pulling on my hair,

"Let go of me! Have you lost your mind?! I can scream and get their attention!" I struggled more I felt something fluffy encircle my wrists and a small click sound she let go of me again,

"Do you really think they could hear you? Or even if they cared? They are busy with buying their own little maids," she laughed I tried to pull my hands apart but they were firmly stuck, she was right though even if I screamed it's not like anyone will run up the stairs and rescues me, well maybe Jenny but she may not be able to proubly having to keep uncover or whatever she was doing. I could try calling Vinyl but there was no way she would be able to be here on time.

"You people are disgusting!" I hissed at her, her hand was still in my hair she pulled me making move forward,

"You know I am a bit mad at you," she shoved me and I landed on something soft a bed no doubt, bloody hell she's going to rape me after all that damn touching now she going to really do what she wanted to damn my life!

"Why are you mad at me?" Keep calm I could distract her, if I could find a way to grab my phone I could try to call Vinyl she would rush over in no time, right? The phone was in my back pocket I could defiantly reach it, I reached down a bit but felt her hand grip mine stopping me her hand drifted forward touching me along the line of my pants she undid the zipper,

"Because my darling you let that whore have what I wanted for a very long time," she yanked my pants down and I tried again to get up but she pushed my head down pressing me against the bed, "but it's ok because she only took one version of your virginity," she whispered her free hand pushed up my blouse and she gripped my breast tightly, I bit my lip restraining myself from crying out,

"What do you mean?" I whispered, I was losing hope, I had no way of getting my phone now and she was stronger than me I could not get up from her grip all I could do was try to convince her with words to make her stop doing something so disgraceful,

"Will there are two version for girl who is gay to lose her virginity, one where she always another girl to insert her fingers inside of her for the first time," her fingers hooked around my panties and she slowly pulled them down, "and two when another girl physically breaks their partner's hymen with a toy," she licked my ear lobe I gave no response, I could feel tears falling down my face, how much more will this life break me? Was this the last drawl? Will have any well left after this?

"Can you at least answer me one thing?" I whispered my voices cracked, her hand was playing around my center and something cold pressed on just the outside of my lips,

"What's that? My beloved lady Melody," she pushed the object in a bit more I yelped it hurt, it hurt so much, I took a deep breath trying to stay calm ignoring the tears that ran down my face,

"Why did you agree to any of this? To those girls being sold, to helping my mother with harming me, and your obsessive desire with me?" I cried out, my throat felt tight like someone was gripping it with both hands and squeezing down on my wind pipe, like it was nothing more than jelly, and they only allowed a few breaths of air to leave my lips. She stayed quite for what felt like a while and Alice grip on my hair loosened,

"Lady Melody are you crying?" She whispered she sounded strange like she chocked on the word,

"Why Alice? Tell me that at least as you take away the rest of my incenses, why your choice this horrific life and willingly choices to harm so many girls like myself," I whippet again, this was all too much for me. I felt so much pain for 17 years and no one had cared about me I was nothing more than dove for show and then locked away into a small cage each day. I tried to think of Vinyl of the good that she has brought into my life but all I could think of was now and the shameful display I was in. I cried freely now my body could no longer able take any more of this abuse not even my mind could last much longer either. I wept so heavily I hadn't even noticed the object that was pressing into me was gone.

"Probably because I had no other chance..." she whispered, she let go of my hair and I pushed myself up slowly. The tears still flowed down my cheeks but I no longer sobbed, Alice pulled my clothes back in place and now I was very confused. I heard a click from a key and the fluffy thing around my wrist disappeared,

"Alice?" my voice cracked again, something soft stroke my cheeks it was a handkerchief she whipped off my face of all my tears. She walked away to my left and I leaned against the bed listening for her as she came back, she pushed an all too familiar cane into my hand. The bed creaked besides me as she sat down I heard a sniffle she was crying...

"Why is a really good question Octavia," she sniffed again, I wasn't sure what to do though it felt strange to take off I sat down on the bed ignoring the small pain I felt down below I faced away from her. She used my name that was a first she never used my first name before, it was unprofessional.

"You're crying, I've never heard you cry before," I fiddled with the strap on my cane, she sighed heavily,

"I know because it's not professional," the bed creaked I expected her to touch me I flinched but she hadn't come close to me at all, "the reason I do all of this Octavia is because I was just like those girls," she whispered sighing and giggled lightly, "my story is not a pretty one you sure you really want to hear it?" She was hesitant unsure of herself I've never experienced this side of Alice dispeat what she was going to do to me, I was curious as to what twisted her mind into going along with my mother and father's demands,

"Yes," I settled myself more comfortably, I really have lost my mind, haven't I?

"Well like I said before, I was just like those girls, I was kidnapped at 15 years old and dragged with a number of different drugs. These men forced this drugs into my body so that I would be submissive though it took them a while to break me. I still fought against the drug even though it felt really good and was a perfect way to escape the hell I was in," she paused and cleared her throat, "though eventually I gave in I was used as an object, raped, abused, and humiliated over and over again. People bought me left and right women men it didn't matter I've practically traveled around the world and I never saw any of it." Another sniffle and she moved around on the bed a bit" I was kept in a room caged up, I was able to see outside but I couldn't even move toward the windows. Every person that owned me would keep me cuffed to the bed until they wanted me. Some even kept me off the drugs because they didn't like their girls out it when they rape them or in their words play with them," she spat out, her voices filled with anger she sounded so hateful when normally she was always professional, I turned my head to her slightly the orange light that was hers seem to dim a light darker.

"Every time I looked out that window, I liked to think I would be rescued eventually or that my parents were searching for me. It was the only hope I had to be able to get through each day and before I knew it 4 years passed with same routine every day. Traded off, moved to another country, bought again I can't even remember the number of people that had bought me. I was just lucky they kept me alive as I would grow up people would tell me how much prettier I was and the price they had on me was high that only the richest could buy me. Luckily me huh?" She laughed, she sounded so small and broken she sounded like me, "once I turned 18 I felt like my luck was running out though once girls turned 18 not many would be interested in them because they were too old and over used." She moved again this time I felt her hands in my hair she began to run her fingers through my hair, " just when I felt I reached my number someone came to save me and several other girls. I remember that day so, I was sleeping after being raped for the 4th time that day and I heard guns' shots fire insides the house. The next thing I knew my door got broken down and there stood a police man, he came running to me and uncuffed me I could hear other people breaking down doors and freeing others. All I could think of was how I was saved," she continued to run her fingers through her hair it was relaxing,

"All I could think of was how I was going home I was excited, the same cop that uncuffed me was sweet enough to take me home. I could not wait, how long had my parents suffered? How many sleepless nights had they had with my absents? The questions where spinning in my mind," she paused a drawer opened and I felt a brush going through my hair," I stood in front my parents' home for what felt like ages. Finally, I had the courage to knock, I expected to see my mom or my dad instead I saw a little girl. It turns out I had a new little sister I was so happy at first until she asked who I was. Turns out my parents moved on from there loss and they longer wanted anything to do with me." She sounded so broken so hurt it made me feel guilty for how I treated her but not enterally, "when they turned their backs away from me I stopped caring what I would do. I was rebels to no end and I knew no other life so choice to work for people as their own personal maid. Which eventually lead me to your family and I've been working with your mother ever since, I know it's only been a few months but still it feels like it's been years. When I first meet you Lady Melody you were so distance so consumed in your mind I felt an attraction to you like no other. It was like love at first site I wanted you to love me back and it lead to the mess we are in now," she stopped brushing my hair,

" I never wanted to hurt you will not in the way your mother hurts you. I have my kinks and I was forcing that on you; I was so blinded in wanting to have you, I got so lost in what I was doing to you. I know that's not a good enough excuses but it's the truth," she put the brash aside and her arms wrapped me from behind, "I really do love you, but now I know it's not meant to be," she sniffled again, What pain she has faced it was heart reaching but she was right she didn't have to hurt me or sexual hassles me yet she knew no other way she had no chance like I had, she was forced to follow a darker path then she wanted. But her story sounded outrages at the same time like it was impossible, I cleared my throat

"How do I know you are telling me the truth?" It sounded cruel in my own ears but she could be tricking me it wouldn't be the first time, she laughed and moved back no longer hugging me. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her wrist, I felt something strange a dent in her wrist and the skin was rougher than the rest there were small scars that encircled her wrist.

"From all the times, I have been cuffed I have them on my ankles to. I know it sounds crazy but it's all true I wish it wasn't though," I touched her wrist a bit more, I held my other hand out and she let me feel each of her wrists, her right wrist was more rough and scared. She wants lying, it nipped at my heart I was torn between being angry at her and feeling sorry for her. Alice had helped in the past to hold me down for my mother to beat me but she had never inflected the wounds herself and she would always take care of me after the pain mother would put me through as long as mother said it was ok to do. What I did next took myself by surprise, I pulled her wrist to my mouth and kissed each scar, I heard her gasp but it not out of pain.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Alice," I put her hands back down she told me something that was beyond dark and serious, she trusted me to tell me this information. Maybe ... I could trust her to, "Alice, what I will tell you next you must never repeat to my mother. I am trusting you with this," her hand squeezed my hand tightly,

"I won't tell a soul Lady Melody, you have my word you have a secret of mine that I would do anything to keep from spreading to anyone else," I nodded my head my mind was telling me to shut up to keep quite but my heart said to try,

"I'm running away with Vinyl tonight," it was quite for a good while I felt droplets hit the back of my hand,

"I figured you would eventually, I can't blame you that's for certain. What time do you plan to leave?" She forced the words out,

"Midnight, I need to gather my things and Vinyl plans to sneak in through the back," Alice leapt from the bed pulling me with her,

"That should work, come on, it's 11:30 now I'll help you pack you things hurry," Alice pulled me with her as we rushed at of the room and up the next stairs I stumbled a few times but kept running besides her. Alice's held my hand tightly the whole way,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you have everything you need Octy?" Vinyl grabbed my bags and was putting them in the trunk of her car,

"Here let me help," Alice walked to Vinyl side assisting her, I could only stand there and listen to make sure no one else was coming.

Alice helped me to get out of the house through a secret door way where they would sneak the other girls out. It felt odd but there was no other way, Alice had pack all of my things, my cloths, hair products, and my electronics she had even stole money from my parents safe to help me get by she hid the money in my clothes she told there was at least $90,000 I felt it was too much but she instead that I took it. I worried that my parents would see the difference but Alice told to not worry apparently, they kept their dirty money from selling the girl in the house to avoid any one tracking them and kept the money from the music shops in a bank account. While she had packed all of my things I called Vinyl to tell her the change of plans but left Alice's name out of it and then Vinyl told the other girls what was going to happen now and they stayed home.

Once we made it out the door and into the ally Vinyl was already there. I had to step between Alice and Vinyl before Vinyl could hurt Alice she was furious to see her. I couldn't blame Vinyl, Alice had put us through a lot. I told Vinyl to trust her that everything was going to be ok and I would later explain why later. Alice made no objections, Vinyl was very unsure of Alice but choice to put her hate for her aside in order to leave faster. Thankfully it didn't take long to pack my things in her car,

"Alright I believe your set to leave," Alice was back by my side and I felt her hand on her shoulders she pushed me forward towards the door she opened it and I stepped inside. The other side opened and Vinyl was inside as well, Alice buckled me in like normal and for the first made no move to touch me.

"Thanks," Vinyl grumbled at Alice, Alice closed the door to the car but I could feel more tears fall on me as she moved away. Vinyl was quick to put the car on drive and drove forward I half expected her to speed but she drove at a normal pass. "I'm still not sure about Alice, Octy are you sure it's ok?" Her hand was on mine and I interlocked my fingers through hers,

"Trust me Vinyl, Alice won't say a thing," I yawned now feeling tired with all that had happen now I felt exhausted, Vinyl laughed softly, she squeezed my hand gently,

"Sleep Octy, you disserve a good night's rest," she kept a hold of my hand, I shook my head it wouldn't be fair to fall asleep with her driving all the while,

"I don't want to fall asleep on you it doesn't seem fair," I muttered trying to keep my eyes open, she pulled my hand toward her and kissed the back of my hand,

"Please Octy, rest I'll be fine I drank like three coffees I don't plan on stopping until we are out of Countorlot,"

"Is that the name of this town?" I laughed softly, "what a strange name, to name the school after" I yawned again and closed my eyes I kept a held onto Vinyl's hand which she didn't mind one bit. The sound of the mortar as it ran and the car continuing to move forward sounded like the most peaceful lullaby I ever heard. Each block the car made was a step away from my loathsome family, a step to a new life with someone I love, a step to being able to do what I want and be who I want to be, it was a step of my very first freedom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Did we enjoy the tension? I wanted to give a reasoning to why Alice is the way that she is, did I surprise anyone? let me know in the comments my darlings I rather like the feedback :)**

 **So, I'm going to set up a goal for myself, I will try to have the next chapter up by December 20, no promises though! But I'm going to try my hardest to get it up by the due date, until then my darlings bye-bye! xoxoxo**

 **You should know because I choice to make this chapter so long, there may only be two chapters left to this wonderful tale! It almost makes me want to cry... But I hope that many are still reading and enjoying this fanfic!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello my darlings! Forgive me, forgive me, pretty please, I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to post this chapter and there is one more to go and it will diffently be up sooner. I WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER YEAR to post the last chapter.

I love you all and thank you for being so faithfully in coming back to read my fanfic, as always I would love to hear what you guys think. ㈴2 ㈴1

CHAPTER 13

Vinyl POV

Man has it been a fucking hell ride, but it was all worth it, because I had the girl of my dreams right beside me. I reached out to grab on to Octavia but I grabbed nothing but sheets, I opened my eyes quickly her cane wasn't besides the bed she must have went to the bathroom. I yawn flipping over on my side to fall asleep again, it was only 8:00am way too early for my taste. Yet my mind kept me up as I closed my eye. I was so glad my parents where understanding of my sudden moving away. I didn't give them the details but just told them to trust me and that I would be back I just didn't say an exact date. They were sweet enough to pay for a moving truck for my things in my other apparent to the new place me and Octavia had now. Didn't have to go through the trouble of buying new stuff. The only condition was that I called them every other day just so they knew we were safe, I had told them I wouldn't be alone I was with Octavia. Which did make them feel better though I had to leave the blind part out didn't know if that would affect anything... I sighed giving up on sleep and opened my eyes and just looked around our room.

The apartment was pretty nice had two rooms, one bathroom, kitchen, living room, and

laundry room to. It was a great apartment unit to everyone was friendly and there was even a pool in the middle of the complex. I looked besides me again, Octavia still wasn't back,

"What the hell? Where is she?" I grumbled as got out of bed and made my way out of the room, it was only when I opened my door did I smelled something burning. I threw the door open and ran out stubbing my toe on the corner of the wall as I made the turn,

"Octy! What's going on? You ok? Something smells like it's burning," I panicked, but then once I saw Octavia leaning over the sink did a calmness wash over me, until I realized she had the water on with her hand under it. She took me by surprise she was just starting off in front of her, she didn't know this place yet she couldn't remember where to look,

"Oh Vinyl, sorry I was hoping to surprise you, I'm fine everything ok," Her cheeks colored and she turned off the water, she tried to pat her hand dry on some paper towels but winced, I moved forward quickly and grabbed her hand.

"Geez Octy you scared the shit out of me, I thought the apartment was on fire," I checked her hand carefully but it was only a minor burn, since my dad was cooking fanatic I knew some tricks for this, I looked over and saw the flour out and grabbed a small handful and used it to rub over Octavia burn, she winced again but kept still,

"No no, the apartment isn't on fire, it was just breakfast burning to a crisp," Octavia grumbled and her cheeks turned even redder, I was so focused on Octavia I hadn't even looked around the kitchen. It was a mess; the frying pan was on the floor with bits of what might have been scrambled eggs charred black. The flour and several spices where on the counter the sugar was knocked over and the once black Countertop was sprinkled white. Then there was a once my old mixing bowls mixer that had some kind of liquid that spilled out of the bowl and dripped on the floor. Then Octavia was still in her PJ's and had half the kitchen all over herself, the only things the wasn't a total mess was the toaster that had two toasts sticking out and her laptop was open to the side thankfully away from all the mess, I couldn't stop myself from laughing and Octavia scolded at me and huffed as she took her hand back,

"It's my first-time cooking Vinyl, I was trying to make breakfast for you as a thank you for all that you have had to go through because of me," she huffed again and crossed her arms over her chest, she looked like a five-year-old throwing a fit. I gained control of my lungs again and took a few breaths,

"I'm sorry Octy, I swear I didn't mean to laugh it just I didn't expect any of this. Plus, your wearing almost every spice you have out on the counter," I reached down and grabbed the frying pan off the floor,

"I got mixed up in the spices, I didn't know the cinnamon led was lose and I dropped it on me when I was trying to smell what it was," Octavia sighed but there was a smile at her lips,

"Sorry that would be my fault, I like a lot of cinnamon on my toast in the morning," I walked off and grabbed the broom to clean off the floor, Octavia was closing the lids on spices she had out, she looked disappointed, _shit did I say something I shouldn't have?_ I swept at the floor and glanced at her as she used her hands to pile up the sugar, "what were you trying to make, babe?" I tried lightening the mood,

"I was trying to make French toast and eggs, you can see how will that played out," she pouted, she managed to pile all of the sugar. I looked over at the bowl after I swept off the floor of chard eggs, I looked inside and it looked pretty good. I grabbed a spoon really quick and tried a little taste,

"Octy you did really good! There's a bit too much sugar but other than that it's done really well," I half expected to taste some weird spice in it but like hell I would tell her that. Octavia broke out in a wide smile looking really excited,

"Really I didn't mess it up?" She came closer to me, I dipped the spoon in again and held some up to her lips to try but she leaned away making a face, "Vinyl there's raw eggs in that," she wrinkled her nose, I laughed again and pressed it to her lips again,

"It's ok raw egg can be good for you, just take a little lick," I pushed, she made a face again but dabbed out her tongue a little and I put a small drop of the mix on her tongue, she tasted it and looked confused,

"I don't see how that taste good, it tastes strange," she reached up and rubbed at her lip to get the rest of mix off,

"Will yea maybe to you, but my dad likes to cook so I can taste when something is good," I moved the mixing bowl closer to her hand so she could feel where it was, "here mix it up a little more cause it kind of still in middle," she nodded and felt around the edges of the bowl tell she found the fork she was using to whisk it,

"You never told me that, does you dad always do the cooking in the house?" She mixed the mix more as I used a paper towel to clean off the floor for where the mix had dripped,

"Oh, yea he loves to cook, he makes all kinds of dishes but all of them where vegetarian, not that it's a bad thing of course," I added before she could get the wrong idea, she continued to whisk, and I moved around her to scoop up the sugar and put it back in the bag.

"Really? So, you grow up vegetarian?" She sounded all excited she must have loved learning something new about me made me feel special,

"Yes and no up until I was ten I had enough of it and wanted to eat meat. I was afraid my dad would be angry at me but I was the total opposite he was excited to try some meat recipes. His only condition would be that I still needed to eat some of his vegetarian meals, which I didn't mind since it was good," I started to scrub at the frying pan that was still kind of hot but cooled once I started washing it, Octavia stopped whisking at the mix and turned her head to me,

"Why don't your parents eat meat?" She put the bowl back down and leaned against the counter, I kept scrubbing at the pan trying to get the rest of burned eggs off.

"For my dad he gets sick whenever he eats meat always made him throw up at least that's what he told me. As for my mom she said was she traumatized when she was little when grandpa thought it be cool to take her to see a cow get slaughtered," the eggs finally came off the pan and I patted it dry,

"That's horrible, your mom must have been so scared," Octavia looked sad, she had her hand over heart, I put the pan back on the over and turned the heat on low.

"It's ok my mom got back at him by telling him when she got her first period. She says grandpa nearly passed out when, he realized she wasn't a little girl anymore," I heard Octavia laugh and I looked at her she had moved over to the toaster now,

"Will I suppose that's one way isn't it?" She pulled out the bread that was sticking out, and I looked back to the stove the cooking spray hadn't even been used, it was still closed no wonder the eggs stuck so badly. I grabbed it and sprayed the pan,

"Yup, hey babe for French toast you don't have to put them in the toaster, the pan will do that for you," I moved to grab the bread and egg mix but Octavia stepped in the way, "Octy?"

"I want to do it Vinyl, I want to learn to cook because I can't have you always taking care of me. I want do what I can to take care of you," Octavia fidgeted side to side, she had her cane in hand again using it to block me from grabbing the other stuff, I looked back to her and she looked determine to cook herself,

"But I don't mind cooking for you, I know how to besides you could just sit and relax," I looked back at the pan and turned the heat lower, I wasn't sure how safe it was for a blind person to cook, didn't seem safe she just burnt herself too,

"No, I don't want to sit, it's all I ever did was wait to be feed and if I wasn't feed by one of the maids back home I would eat yogurt." She moved her cane out of the way and leaned it against a corner and she felt around the table and grabbed the mixing bowl and bread, "not to sound selfish love, but I want to prove to myself I can do more on my own then just play music. Not that I mind my music but still," she dipped the bread inside the egg mix, I couldn't take that away from her, her parents didn't let her do anything other than look pretty. She was right in a way, plus it would help when cooking meals, I sighed feeling defatted and moved back to give her more room,

"Alright Octy, it just makes me nervous that's all. You did just burn yourself, I'm worried you might hurt yourself worries," I watched her as she flipped the bread in the mix again and moved the bowl closer to the stove,

"Then for the time being stay here in the kitchen with me until you feel more comfortable with me cooking," she instated making no move to back down on this subject. I had to smile at that, Octavia was being so much more open then when we first meet she was telling me everything on her mind without hesitation made me feel proud of her. She placed the soaked bread into the pan and jumped a little when it sizzled, but still stayed in place,

"Ok I'll do that but if anything gets to bad I'm stepping in ok?" I leaned against the wall keeping an eye on her, she turned her head to me and I saw the brightest smile on her face,

"Okay! I'll get a hang of it promise," she turned back to the pan and dipped another bread in the egg mix and placed it in the pan. I moved a little closer and grabbed one of spatula that was in a cup beside the oven,

"Here, it should be about five minutes for it to turn golden and then flip it," I pushed the spatula into her hand and she nodded again, I leaned against the wall watching her careful this was still making me nervous, but I had to trust she could do this, she was counting to herself quietly and my mind slowly drifted,

It had been 3 weeks since we made it to Pegasust, it had taken a day and half drive to get here and I had driven throughout the night I didn't want to stop I was too scared of what could happen. I was grateful that while I was waiting for midnight to roll around last month that I called ahead of time trying to find an apartment at a decent price range and luckily found one that was $700 a month which included all other expenses like the internet and water bills. I felt slightly guilty when Octavia had demanded to pay for this month's rent it didn't feel right but she did say Alice and packed more than enough money to get us by for a while as long as it was spent will.

Octavia reached out and grabbed the handle of the pan and flipped the bread then counted to herself again. I looked in the pan and the breads were a little more toasted then should be but at least wasn't burnt,

The thought of Alice made me angry I hated that women so much and when I had seen her standing next to Octavia that night I went for her I almost chocked that fucking bitch but Octavia stopped me not letting me hurt her. When Octavia told me of Alice's past it shocked me she didn't look fragile she looked strong then again when Octavia raised her voices at her that one time she shriveled right up afraid. It made me feel guilty for thinking badly of her but that changed in a snap when Octavia told me that she attempted to rape her that night. I nearly turned the car around just so I could beat Alice senseless, the thought of her touching my girl was enough to put in such a bad mood I had to tell Octavia to take a nap before I could snap at her.

It defiantly was not her fault but didn't soften the ache in my belly it was even more painful when she didn't want to have sex with me yet. We have made out and all but not gone any further, I had to remind myself to breath and remember who I was dealing with. Not in a bad way of course though I'll admit it takes a lot more of my patience to be with Octavia but it's worth it I love her so much.

"Vinyl? Are you still here?"

I snapped back to reality I got sucked up in my mind I didn't even hear her calling out for me.

"Yes, Octy I'm here, sorry I was just thinking," I moved back towards her and she had the French bread ready on two plates. She grabbed both plates and placed them on the table,

"What were you thinking about?" She asked as she grabbed her cane again and used it to move around the table to the stool seats. I grabbed us two cups and filled them with water and grabbed the maple syrup before I sat down beside her.

"Just how nice it is to finally have you all to myself," I leaned over and kissed her check quickly she giggled lightly and smiled,

"Will don't you sound selfish," she joked as she took a bite of her food, her nose cringed up, "I think I put too much cinnamon," she grabbed the water I put by her hand and took a gulp, I looked at my own plate a little worried but decided to take a bite anyways, Yup differently to much cinnamon I forced myself to swell and took a drink of my water,

"It's not bad at all," I lied I grabbed the syrup and drowned my French toast, couldn't help but be glad she couldn't see what I was doing, "just add some syrup and it will cancel the flavor out," I added as I placed the bottle next to her hand.

"I'll do better next time, practice makes perfect right?" She smiled at me and add the syrup on her own food,

"Hopefully I don't die in the processes," I whispered to myself, talking another bite thankfully the syrup did its trick and it was easy to eat now,

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," she turned to me tilting her head,

"Nothing! Haha so I have the best day planed for you today," I changed the subject before she could question me again. She smiled looked excited right away,

"Really now? What will we be doing? The last few days we pretty much relaxed and gone to a few unique restaurants," She took another bite of her food, her face more relaxed now as she seemed to enjoy her food. It made me remember how she first tried bacon cheese burger from a local restaurant her face light up like it was the tastiest thing she had ever eaten. I couldn't help making fun of her she responded with sticking her tongue out at me.

"True will today is still special with a few added bounces," I finished the rest of my food once Octavia finished her food I took her plate and washed them, "you want to get ready? I'll get ready myself once I'm done cleaning our dishes," I ran the hot water till it steamed and rinsed off the syrup.

"Sure, I'll do that," I could hear her leaving her cane moving across the floor. I scrubbed off our plates as I thought of the day I had planned today. The first thing we were going to do was walk around the park that was near a big mall and I would lead her to the mall and just casually ask what she would like to eat for lunch. Get some grub and what she doesn't know was how in that big ass mall was a music shop that I would take her to pick out her own cello. Which I'm sure will make her lose her mind and after we would come home I'll tell her to play me her Cello and while she played I would cook us a nice romantic dinner! I couldn't wait this was going to be the best day ever and I'll be making sure of it! I rinsed off our plates and headed to our room thinking of how we should get to the park.

The water was no longer running in the bathroom and I opened the door and froze for a second. Octavia stood by the foot of the bed and her towel had fallen to the floor she was completely exposed and she didn't even hear me come in she was too focused on feeling the clothes she had on the bed. I gulped as I took a full look at her when we first had slept together I couldn't really see her all that well in the dark. The scars on her body were noticeable many long dark shades of pink covered her back and upper arms yet she was still break taking in every way, water dripped from her long black hair and the droplets slipped down her body like silk from a bed cover. The droplets of water touched her every curve from her large breasts to her small waist to her wide hips. Her soft peach skin glowed and her hair was a bit wavy and it circled her face gently. She was humming something to herself, it sounded sad but sweet, she smiled all the while. I moved forward without thinking and grabbed Octavia from behind hugging her close to myself,

"Vinyl! You scared me," she squirmed in my grasp a little,

"Sorry I didn't mean to just had the sudden eager to touch you," I held her tightly I could feel my shirt getting damp from her hair yet I still didn't want to let go. It felt so good to have her against me all wet and naked,

"You do realize I'm naked? Can you at least let me dress?" She giggled and patted at my arms that were around her waist,

"But it feels good to hold you like this," I whined I used one hand to drag my fingers across her forearm, she shivered but leaned against me,

"I should be getting ready," she whispered, she turned around facing me, she meet my gaze and they pulled me to her. I never understood how she was so good at that maybe she taught herself from a younger age to always meet someone in the eyes. I leaned down and brushed my lips against hers, she hummed slightly and I felt her hands grip my shirt as she pulled me further down and until I fully kissed her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly feeling her skin press into me more, she let out a light moan. I hadn't noticed I moved my leg to between her legs couldn't help being grateful I only wear panties and a tank top to sleep. I could feel a dampness on my leg from where I rubbed at her. I opened my mouth a little and licked at her lips asking for permission, she opened her mouth slowly and I could feel her breath hot and panting. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and danced with her tongue, I could feel her nipples harden and she pulled on me even more. I took a quick look at the clock it was only 8:46am there was still plenty of time to do what I wanted.

Her hands moved to the edge of my shirt and I pulled back before I could get too into it even though I was damn horny with how long it's been since I've had sex.

"Are you sure you're ok now?" I gasped trying to take a breather, she paused a moment thinking now I wondered what the hell I was thinking for stopping her, but then she smiled,

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm fine now. I know you'll never push me to do anything I don't want to," she kissed me softly this time and yanked lightly at my tank top, "may I?"

"You may," I lifted my arms and let her pull my shirt off, Octavia hands rested at my hips and she stroked me softly,

"It's strange, I can actually feel your tattoo," Octavia stroked my hips again outlining my tattoo, I rested the urge to giggle her light touch made my skin tingle. "You know I just realized, you haven't given me the chance to study all of your body," she whispered gently as she crouched down and started to feel my legs all the way down to my ankles and feet.

"Octy I feel a little weird not being able to touch you to," I laughed softly and made to reach down to grab her but she held her hand out to me to stop me she looked up at me with a seriousness on her face,

"Come now Vinyl I'm sure you can wait a bit more?" Octavia smiled at me it was almost taunting as her hands began to slide up my inner thighs. I tried not to move once her hand neared my center,

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to wait," I muttered while I watched her feel my body, it felt almost awkward in a way but then I felt a small tingle that I didn't think was possible. Her hands moved up my thighs she paused a second,

"you have a scar here, it feels different from the rest of your skin," She traced an old scar that ran up from my knee up past my thigh,

"Oh that, will when I was little, I used to like to climb trees a lot but this one time I slipped and a branch broke off end up cutting kinda deep and had to get some stitches," I cleared my throat trying not to get too lost in her touch,

"Really? So, you were like a chipmunk?" she laughed and her hands moved again moving further up, "you hardly have any scars at all, unlike me…" She whispered, I felt that it was only meant for her ears and not mine so I choose to keep quiet, her hands moved up again and she finally stood up straight and she touched up my body feeling my stomach, my waist, and my back. She seemed determine to feel ever last inch of me, she avoided touching my breast and I mental wondered why the hell she wasn't touching me there but then her hands rested at my neck. Octavia paused again, then continued she cupped my face and I could see her cheeks began to glow red. With having her study me, as she was I was able to get even a better look at her face, it was only now I noticed she had some very light freckles some that could be easily missed.

She used one hand to feel the outline of my face and out of instinct I closed my eyes, her fingers drafted over my eye lids and her fingers grazed over my eyelashes. Her fingers then touched the bridge of my nose and lingered down to my lips, she outlined the shape slowly. I kept my eyes closed, "You are so beautiful Vinyl," she whispered, and her hands cupped my cheeks again she pulled me down and kissed my lips.

No longer able to hold back I wrapped my arms around her, she let a small yelp but let me do as I liked. Her body was slightly cold maybe because she stood here naked for a while now, I leaned down and kissed her collar bone she shivered. I pulled her with me gently to the bed and had her seat on my lap.

"You're the ones that beautiful Octy," I kissed the hollow base of her neck and her breath hitches, her back arches and she press into me more I could feel her nips briefly rubbing against my own. I kissed the same spot again before slowly moving down tell my lips hovered close to her breast, I licked just the tip and blow on it gently. Octavia gasped again and she clawed at my shoulders I smile as continued to taunt her by kissing around her erotic bud, she hums a little and she quivered.

"Vinyl," she whispers, she moves her hips a little and I gently grip her nipple between my teeth and graze softly, she lets out another moan. Her grip is stronger and I move my hand towards her vagina I could already tell that she was wet. I let go of her nipple and kissed between her breast before I slowly rubbed at her soaked lips. Octavia suddenly grips my face and kisses my lips taking me by surprise, but still went with it. Our lips moved together in in sync as I continued to play with her down below. Though soon enough she bites at my bottom lip, she was getting impatient, I smile to myself guess I wasn't the only one who was sexually frustrated. I began to put one finger inside of her but then she quickly moved back and gasps, I moved my hand quickly,

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I panicked as I looked down to see what I might have done wrong, she nodded her head,

"Yes, kind of, I don't know why but that kind of stung," she moved her hand between her legs and I blush lightly as I watched her, "I am wet enough...why did it hurt?" She mumbled to herself, feeling a little confused myself I checked my hands and almost felt like slapping myself. I shook my head as I laughed lightly, Octavia tiles her head confused, "what's so funny? It did hurt" She looked insulted and I gave a quick kiss before she could get angry with me,

"No no it's not anything funny, it's just the reason it hurt was because my nails are too long," I shook my head feeling stupid, I looked around our room seeing where there could be some nail clippers though from the looks of my nails I would have to file them to.

"Oh I thought I might have done something wrong" she sighed looking disappointed, "Well might as will get ready for whatever you have planned," Octavia made to get up but I grabbed her hips before she could her cheeks flushed as she looked at me,

"We can still do it babe, just don't have to use my fingers," I smiled feeling devilish with this new idea forming, well not really new but is defiantly new for her, she sat back down on my legs still looking confused,

"What else can you do?" I move a bit and let myself fall back on the bed bringing her down with me before she could say anything I rolled us around tell I was on top of her.

"Trust me Octy, you will love it," she smiles nervously,

"This is something new again isn't it?" She stutters on her words a little, I kiss her lips again until she calms down and she hugs me tightly to her, I lean back a little

"Yes, it's new but don't worry if you don't like it then you tell me to stop, ok?" I kiss her forehead and she smiles nodding her head. I kiss between her breast again and continue to kiss down her body, she fidgets a little tell I was lower and kissed the stop of her center she gasps again but not out of pain this time.

"V-v-Vinyl I'm not sure if I like this, I can't hold you," she mutters her body tenses up and she physically is guards herself keeping her legs closed tight, I kissed her thigh she flinches,

"It's ok here you can hold onto my hand," I moved a little and she grips my hand, her body relaxes and she loosens her legs, "would you mind opening your legs for me?" I didn't have to look at her face to know she was already blushing like mad,

"I suppose n-not," she stutters again, and she opens her legs and I catch her moving her free hand across her face, she tenses again and now it makes me worry, she wasn't ready for something like this she was way too scared, I kissed the inside of her thigh to test her, her body remains stiff and I can feel her hand shaking she was defiantly scared. I let go of her hand and closed her legs, she moves her hand away from her face "Vinyl?" I move back up her body and kissed her lips, Octavia quickly wraps her hands around me holding me close and her body relaxes automatically,

"Octy you should say something if you're not comfortable with what I'm doing," I kissed her forehead, she sighs and covers her face with her hands,

"I just thought that maybe I should put up with it?" I can see her blushing but she frowns, I could see a small trickle of tears fall from her face,

"Baby you should never put up with it, if you don't like it then you can tell me I want you to feel good not be scared," I grip her hands and moved them away from her face, I can tell that she was feeling guilty and sad,

"But you told me to trust you and making you stop it's like saying that I don't trust you," she cleans off her face and I kiss her lips again she holds onto me even wrapping her legs around me, "I'm so-"

"No don't say sorry, you did nothing wrong if anything I'm the one that messed up. I should have made sure my nails where trimmed and filed down and I shouldn't have tried surprising you with something new when it's only your second time with me," I sighed feeling so stupid but then Octavia started to giggle and I move back to look at her, her new feelings confused myself, she was actually laughing like she just heard the best joke ever,

"It is kind of your fault but it also my own," she giggles between her words "my god I feel so silly, here I am with the sweetest girl and most loving girl I have ever meet and I was actually afraid you would reject me for not going through with it," she laughs again and she smiles at me, "yet I know if I said no, she would actually listen to me stopping completely and would instead comfort me," I thought it over not sure exactly how it was funny in anyway but instead of giving myself a head ache Octavia kisses me.

"Well of course I would, I don't want to hurt you or push you," I let out between our little kisses, she nodded

"I know love," she cups my face and moves her hand along my face tell it rests at lips like she knew I was bound to question her, "how about we get ready and do whatever it is you have planned today?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vinyl I feel ridiculous with this thing on," Octavia reached up to take off the wig I put on her but I quickly grabbed her hands before she could pull it off,

"First off you need to keep it on so no one can recognize you and second you would pull on your own hair I pinned the wig in so it doesn't come off easily," I leaned over the car and gave her a quick kiss, she pouted slightly.

"It's just, it feels weird," she continued to whine as she grabbed her cane and pushed the door open I quickly got out myself and made my way to her side catching the door before it could close and grabbed the sun hat I placed in the back,

"Please Octy, it is necessary plus you do look really cute," I placed the hat on her head and her mood changes to a lighter one, diving in I gave her a quick kiss as I took her hand and we made our way to the park. Octavia smiled,

"Will thank you, what color is the wig anyways?" She held on to my hand as we walked causally and she moved her cane side to side, I caught a few people staring at Octavia a little strangely but once they caught the glare I gave them they quickly looked away and walked by quickly,

"It's a light gray, almost silver really brings out your eyes nicely," I added before she could notice the pause, she nodded her head thinking a little,

"You know I've been wondering, why do you have this wig in the first place?"

"Oh well I dress up when I do my gigs, it's kind of like a disguise thing," I pulled Octy to the side with me as a couple passed by on some bikes,

"Disguise? For what purpose would you need to do that?" We continued forward even though some people did stare they choice to keep their mouths shut, which was defiantly in their best interest,

"When I started out in one of my gigs I got this guy that started to obsessive of me and it was so annoying. First, he came to all my gigs I thought at first, he was just a fan but then eventually he started following me at my schools then to my own house. It came close that my parents considered shutting down my DJ work just for my own safety but I was able to convince them other whys by saying I would hide who I was and just got a restraining order on the guy. Thankfully he got the message and gave up chasing me," Octavia had stopped looking up to me,

"That's horrible I'm sorry to bring that up," she looked all guilty,

"No no! It's all good it's not a big deal. Kept my job, right?" I laughed to ease the tension but she only frowned and walked forward,

"But still that could have turned to something far worries, you shouldn't take something like that so lightly," she instead, I thought to argue against it but then again; I hadn't realized tell now that the situation was actually more serious than I thought, I was more concerned with keeping my music then my own safety. Maybe because I had to re learn how to observe things like Octavia does I wouldn't have noticed at all.

"True, but still I am fine and I am way more careful now a day," I tried to lighten the mood and she smiles making me feel at ease,

"Good, I don't know where I would be without you," she leaned against me more and I felt my own cheeks heat up was it out of envy or feeling embarrassed? I couldn't tell I cough into my hand to think of what to say next,

"I'll always want to be here for you Octy, you mean more to me then you think," she squeezes my hand and we walk in silence for a little while. It felt nice like there wasn't a need to fill the silence it was calming no rush in any way. The weather was perfect not to hot or not to cold it was just right, there where quit a few people out, it was Saturday and the park mostly had older people and some moms/dads with their kids playing on the swing set. A large pound was in the middle of park, and there where even some of those paddle boats to moving around inside the pound. There were a number tree and bushes that held flowers that look so nice made me wish Octavia could see them, she stopped for a moment turning her head to the left,

"Are there flowers here Vinyl?"

"There are actually though I don't know what kind, can you smell them?"

"I can, they have a strong fragrance but it smells good," she pulled me to the left and reached out towards the bush I helped guide her hand towards the closest flower, she felt the flower a little bit but didn't pluck it out, "I think they are lavenders, they feel small enough and they do have the smell," she muttered to herself, I wasn't too sure if she was talking to me or herself,

"More than likely are, though I don't know much about flowers, though I didn't know that you did that's pretty cool," I pulled her little more to make her walk again,

"Not really it just when I was younger and if I behaved well enough I was able to in the backyard and the gardeners always plant all kinds of flowers. Back then it was like it was done just for me it was kind of like my own entertainment. I would try to guess what kind of flowers they were by remembering the smell and later would look it up on my laptop," she giggled softly, "though it wasn't always that easy I would get stung by bees some times and the gardener would always get mad saying he was getting blamed for me getting hurt. So, he would quickly treat them before my parents could notice them."

"That's nice of him I think?" She waved hand like pushing the subject away,

"Oh, he was only trying to save his own skin but it was rather funny at the time. Not sure if it's still the same person now though mother wouldn't let me outside as often as before," I tensed up at the mention of her mother but her mood didn't change thankfully,

"This is nice we both got to learn something new about each other," I smiled feeling proud and excited, Octavia squeezed my hand,

"You know I've been thinking I would like to do something a little out of character," she muttered and she moved her cane more quickly,

"And what would that be?" I encouraged her to go on, she hesitated but then nodded her head firmly,

"I want to get a tattoo or rather two on my hips," she said it like a demand and half worried, like I wouldn't approve. Will maybe I would a little only because it would push sex off for a few days and I was sexually frustrated enough as it was but that would just have to wait I guess, I refrained myself from sighing,

"Really! That would be awesome you'd be a counterlot senior for sure!" Octavia quickly relaxed as she smiled again now looking excited,

"Great! Oh, I don't know why but I get like you wouldn't be up for it," she laughed and her hand reached up brushing the hair away from her face,

"Ha as if I'm up for basically anything as long as it's not too dangerous," I pushed her lightly to mess with her and she stuck her tongue out at me,

"I am serious though, I want to do it plus I already know what I want," she walked with a little more skip to her steps her excitement was notable I squeezed her hand a bit,

"And what would that be?" I looked about taking note more people were showing up taking their own walks, there was also one lady with her gold retriever that was walking lose besides her. Pretty will trained dog damn,

"I want a treble clef since I'm always making new pieces of music," Octavia smiled she looked so excited,

"That sounds great Octy should defiantly find a place always want to make sure the place is startle and to check the artist's work like make sure it's good enough," The lady with the lose dog was getting closer and the dog was eyeing Octavia's cane,

"Oh, alright I will have to leave that in your hands I won't kno-" before I could jump in the way the loose dog had pounced on Octavia and grabbed a hold of the cane it started to tug on the cane growling softly. I moved forward trying to pull the cane away from the dog, "what is that!?" Octavia freaked out she stretched her hands out grabbing my shoulder for support as she let go of the cane.

"It's a do-dog Octy," I stumbled on my words as I tried to pull the cane away, in these dog's mind he probably thought we were playing a game of tug a war and a little behind him was his owner taking off on a full run towards us. She was already yelling at her dog,

"Fido! Fido you bad dog you drop that stick right now!" She yelled with all her might the dog's ears dropped as he realized he was in trouble he quickly opened his muzzle dropping the cane. I quickly snatched up the cane and handed it back to Octavia, she took it her face blank I couldn't tell if she was mad or still processing,

"I am so sorry Fido usually a very good boy, he must have thought you wanted to play with him," the lady apologies as she grabbed the dogs collar and dug into her pocket pulling out a leash,

"It's ok, he just surprised me that's all," Octavia stepped forward smiling at the lady, the lady blushed a little nodding her head,

"Oh ok, umm again so sorry Fido say sorry," the lady patted the side of his head and he moved forward and pushed his nose against Octavia free hand she flinched at first but then she opened her palm towards the dog he gave her a small lick,

"He seems friendly, would you mind if I pet him?" Octavia sounded a little hesitant but looked like she really wanted to pet the dog, I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, yeah go right ahead he loves to make new friends," the lady looked at me and smiled she seemed like a nice person,

"Thank you," Octavia reached out her frees hand and touched his head and rubbed at his ears she continued to pet the dog and he looked like he was in bliss,

"Are you guys new around here?" The lady turned to me to make conversation,

"well yes we are, been here about a week," I tried to make eye contact with the lady but she kept dodging my glance which was a bit strange,

"I thought so, me and Fido here talk our walks here every day and this the first time I've seen you guys," she moved her feet a little looking like she wanted to leave but Octavia was still petting the dog, she was getting lost again losing herself in her own mind as she memorized the feeling of the dog,

"Yeah well hate to keep you from your walk, we'll get out of your hair," I reached down and tugged on Octavia's arm she blinked a few times as she came back to earth and stood up patting the dog on his head one more time,

"Again, sorry he tried to still you stick thing," the lady tugged on the dog as she walked forward the dog pulled back wanting Octavia to pet him more,

"No problem," I waved to her as I grabbed Octavia's hand making her walk again,

"I never felt something so smooth and fluffy I wish I could have had a dog when I was young," Octavia sighed and leaned against my shoulder, I smiled and rubbed at her arm,

"Who knows maybe down the road we could get you one like one of them serves dogs," I squeezed her shoulder and she turned to me with the biggest smile on her face,

"Really you mean it?" I leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead,

"Of course, I mean it I wouldn't say it other whys, hey you hungry?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That waiter was quite friendly, wasn't he?" Octavia pointed out as we began to leave the restaurant. I grinned my teeth a little as tried to think of the best way to voice my opinion,

"Yea sure was, but was really kind of stupid, got my order wrong and brought you something you didn't even enjoy," I muttered out, I wanted to kill the waiter the moment we stepped the guy happily waited on us and paid way more attention to Octavia then deemed appropriate considering I was clearer with her.

"True and when we pointed out the mistakes he still managed to mess them up again," Octavia tapped at her cane a little, she was thinking about something yet she didn't voice her thoughts. She was more than likely trying to point out something good about the guy but I couldn't think of anything good about him the only good thing I could think of was how good he was at keeping his eyeballs in their socket.

"Hey you want to walk around the mall a bit? Don't really feel like going home yet," I nudged her and she blinked a few times getting back to focus.

"Yeah that would be nice, it sounds very lively is there a lot of people?" I cast a quick look around and there where a good number of people walking around. Must where teens or mothers with their kids, in my own thoughts it wasn't really busy but it was certainly loud.

"More or less, hey what would you like to do when we get home? Watch a movie?" Or play your new cello, I add in my thoughts,

"A movie would be nice, we didn't get to finish the last one we were watching. The one with all the fishes?" I scuffed out a laugh but had to remember that she watched the movie with only hearing it,

"You mean the little mermaid? Yeah sure we can finish it," I slowly guided Octavia's towards the music store inside the building and hoped that someone wasn't playing an instrument inside and give it away.

"Yes, that one! I rather like it the little musicals in it are fun to sing along wi-" Octavia paused just as we made it to the front entrance and I damned my luck someone inside was testing out a violin.

"Vinyl is that a violin I hear?" She hesitated unsure how to react, I laughed softly and gently pulled her inside the store,

"It sure is love, surprise we're going to get you your own cello," I whispered and Octavia's face glowed like the morning sun.

"Vinyl you can't be serious?" She giggled but her excitement didn't dim

"Of course, I'm serious this is something I been wanting to get you for a long time now. It's my gift to you not just because I love you but because it's a reward for growing out of your shell and being who you really are," I hugged her to me as her happiness flowed over and she cried a little, she hugged my tightly

"Oh Vinly... I have no words for this," she half laughed and cried, she pulled back and whipped at her face her smile still bright. I whipped her face off and gave her a quick kiss on her lips as an older salesman walked over,

"Hello do you folks need any help?" The gentlemen smiled but made a weird glance at Octavia.

"Yes, actually where do you keep your cellos?" I asked him as I grabbed a hold of Octavia hand she held her cane closer to her side, the salesman gestured towards the back

"Back here Mrs. what type where you looking for?" The salesman asked as he lead us towards the back, there were so many instruments I couldn't even name half of them and I had no clue there where different kinds of cello thought they were all the same.

"Umm not sure Octy what kind would you like?" I nudged her a bit, I caught the salesmen looking back like a dear in headlights.

"The cello not for you Mrs.? Surely it can't be for her what use is well crafted cello for the disabled?" The old man scuffed a little like he thought it was some joke. I stared him down tell his smile fell off,

"No. It's not you fu-" I felt a hand touch my lips before I could chew him out, Octy rested her finger gently on my lips and she reached her hand touching one of the cellos. She felt the cello a bit,

"This one here - cello made from the bark of a maple tree, it's a nice type but it's a fake or rather a knock off the bridge is too high and thin and will eventually break in time or just with one good hit," Octavia took her hand back and placed her hands over her cane,

"It may not be my place to say this but if you actually want to make a stable living maybe you should focus on selling REAL products and not insult your potential customers," Octavia smiled and I felt a chill run down my spine I was glad not to be the one in the cross fire of her anger.

The salesmen was tripping over his own tongue trying to get out a response,

"I-I-I assure you that these are in fact real," he finally got out, Octavia raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so? Then maybe you have the certificate to prove it? My girlfriend here will read out to confirm it," she smiled again and I felt my own heart flutter it was the first time I heard her say I was her girlfriend. The salesmen moved side to side more nervous than ever and Octavia cleared her throat,

"Will then instead of insulting a protentional customer then maybe you would like to show me your best cellos," Octavia scoffed and tapped her cane on the floor when the salesmen didn't respond,

I wasn't sure if I should say anything so I kept quiet for now, the salesmen nodded suddenly,

"umm yes young Mrs. right this way," the sales man tripped as he hurried to the furthest corner of the store, where more cellos sat these once looked really nice and I didn't really know instruments that well. I leaned down and whispered in Octavia's ear,

"Hey was that stuff you said about the cello back there true?" Octavia smiles and giggles gently

"Half true the bridge on the cello really was too thin but there is no certificate not for the once used for beginners," I had to hold back my laugh so the sales men didn't notice,

"My god that's too good way to be assertive Octy," I kissed her temple and she smiled back, the salesmen cleared his throat and I looked over to him he gestured to the middle shelf,

"These are Cecilia cellos they are higher grade made for those in advance stage of the cello status. The wood is hand crafted solid tone wood and made from the maple tree. Has the highest quality ebony fingerboard pegs and fitting. Long lasting and features inlaid purfling against splitting. Though best of all the bows hair come from a mongolian horsehair, this particular brand is $800 but we do have once even more high quality but I find the Cecilia cell0 the absolute best."  
"will that be a mouth fill of gibberish," I muttered under my breath. Octavia moved forward and held her hand out towards the cellos the salesmen looked like he was sweating bullets once Octavia hand touches the cello. She felt the instruments a little bit once she stopped at one towards the end she slowly smiled,

"Yes, this are far more better, may I?" Octavia pulled her hand back and gestured towards the cello, the salesmen hurried forward,

"Yes of course, here there's a seat here to your right," the salesmen began to untie the cello from its place and I took notice of serval people glancing our way, I couldn't really pick up on what they were saying but Octavia wasn't reacting so I'll have to assume it wasn't anything to bad. Once I heard the cellos being tuned my attention snapped back towards my lovely lady

It been a while since I have seen her play, she looked amazing as she tuned the cello in the right spots so focused, once she had it in the right tune she nodded and then began to play

watch?v=zXinIav-BeU

My heart felt like it was fluttering inside and it felt like the first time like when I had meet her. I could see the salesmen gaped mouth and several others were watching to just as surprised. I notice one girl pulling out her phone and hold it up towards Octavia I stepped in the way so she wouldn't be able to record her. We were trying to avoid being found I didn't need this girl exposing us. I could hear her cussing at me underneath her breath but I didn't give a shit, I shot her a nasty look and she quickly backed down and turned away. I was grateful that no one else tried to do the same but they still stayed and listened. Once she finished everyone started to clap I looked back for a second noticing more people had joined inside the store. Octavia jumped in her seat a little from the sudden sounds she moved her head about and held her hand out I realized she was trying to find me I stepped forward and grabbed her hand she relaxed right away. Once the clapping finished people shouted a few complaints,

"Wow that was amazing,"

"I didn't know a cello can sound good alone,"

The complements kept going and Octavia kept getting redder, the sales men finally cleared his throat

"Will that be quite something," his cheeks flushed red, Octavia only nodded and smiled softly,

"we will take this one, that is if you don't mind ringing it up?" Octavia questioned, the salesmen quickly gathered the interment and leaned it on the shelf,

"No no! Not at all allow me to fitch the other material that comes with it," the salesmen pushed throw the small crowed that had gathered to the store, I looked about seeing little children staring up the huge instruments with such wonder and curiosity one child a small boy was tugging at his mother skirt pointing towards us, I couldn't make out what he was saying but the mother kept nodding as she and the boy moved through the crowd. I felt a tug on my hand,

"Vinly can you please hand me my cane?" I looked back at Octavia I forgot I was still holding onto her cane, I pushed it into her hand,

"Ha ha sorry didn't know I was still holding on to it," I felt another tug on my shirt and looked behind me it was the little boy from before his mother was still behind trying to get by, the boy was smiling ear to ear he kept moving his hands in front of him in a weird way that I didn't understand, I was concerned that he was having a stroke or something, I crotched down to his eye level,

"you alright there kid?" the boy looked confused and he moved his hands in front of him again, I still didn't get what was going on,

"Everything alright Vinyl?" Octavia was beside us now her hand rested on my shoulder,

"yeah everything fine there's this kid here, he keeps moving his hand in a weird way," I looked back Octavia, the boy huffed at me like he was offended, the mother finally caught up and tapped at her son's shoulder,

"Sweetie you cannot just take off like that," the women moved her hands in the same way as the boy, I'm I missing something here? The boy nodded his head, the mother turned to us this time, "sorry he was just really excited to meet someone that's similar to him," she moved her hands as she talked the boy kept an eye on his mother.

"Similar to him?" Octavia asked, "Is your son blind as well?" the women shook her head,

"No he was born deaf, he can only knows how to communicate through sign language," she smiled at us both, Now I felt kind of stupid when the boy turned to me and nodded his head to agree with his mother, "My son wanted a chance to thank you and meet you, he has never meet anyone with a disability that likes music like he does," the little boy held his hand out to Octavia,

"Oh, my will I feel honored," Octavia held her hand down towards him and the little boy grabbed it quickly and shook it vigorously, Octavia laughed softly and kneeled down, "My name is Octavia what is yours?" the boy looked at her straight into her eyes and looked lost, probably trying to figure out how to communicate with her, he looked back at his mom, the mother laughs and ruffles her son's hair,

"I'll do the talking sweet heart, he says his name is Toby," Toby nodded and let go of Octavia's hand,

"Will its nice to meet you Toby," Octavia kept to eye level with the boy as his mother spoke for him in the background,

'I was really surprised to see someone like you playing an instrument' Toby signed with a smile still at his lips,

"I been getting that kind of reaction quite a lot," She laughed softly,

'I hope it doesn't sound mean if I ask how you do it?' he signed a small frown at his lips, Octavia shook her head,

"I don't mind at all, I have very good hearing and I practice so much I do it in my sleep" she winks jokingly the little boy blushes but smiles again, "can I ask how you enjoy music?" she asked softly, Toby nodded not offended in the slightest

'I feel vibrations on the violin and if they don't feel like a certain way I change it," Toby puffs up his chest like he is very proud but he looks a bit sad, 'but I can't play any songs yet, I only know the cords' he sighs looking sad, Octavia reached out patting his shoulder,

"that is a very good place to start Toby, if you keep up your practice you be able to play anything you want to," Octavia smiled in such a way I had never seen, it only occurred to me that this was also Octavia's first time meeting someone with a disability that was kind of close to her's. "and know this never let anyone stop you from doing what you love most even when people tell you to it is impossible," Toby's eyes started to water and out of nowhere he lungs at Octavia and hugs her, Octavia was caught off guard and nearly fell back. I quickly moved forward to catch her before she does and the mother had done the same to try to help.

"I am sorry, I didn't think he would do that, Toby normally hates to interact with others let alone touch anyone," She addressed me as she patted Toby's back and Toby moved back smiling with such hope,

"no no, its fine I just didn't want anyone getting hurt," I laughed and helped Octavia get up, Octavia was laughing as will,

"that sure was a surprise," Octavia moved her cane in front of her tell she tapped the side of Toby's shoe, she reached out and managed to pat his shoulder, "I hope you'll keep trying Toby, it's really important if you want to be able to play songs," Toby looked at his mother and moved his hands again,

'I defiantly will, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I will never forget you Octavia. I hope I'll be the first person to attended one of your concerts,' Toby smiled hugely and took off again towards the string sections of the store, the mother sighed shaking her head,

"Good lord that boy will out run me one day," she turned back to us, she reached out and grabbed Octavia's hand, "You have no idea how much he needed to see this today. Toby been getting picked on at his school for liking music and being deaf. My poor baby came home crying about wanting to quite music for good, he wouldn't listen to me at all about not quitting," the mother's eyes started to fill with tears. "Only way I could cheer him up was coming here to get ice cream, but then he caught a glance of the crowd that gathered here and saw you playing my god you would think he was watching an angel play," she laughed softly as she whipped at her eyes, " again thank you, thank you so much for giving my boy his chance to not give up what he loves so much," she held onto Octavia hand a bit more and cast me a smile before she left herself catching up to her son. I heard a sniffle, I looked over to Octavia she had tears running down her cheeks, I quickly moved forward and hugged her,

"You ok there?" I rubbed at her arm, Octavia smiled and nodded she whipped at her face,

"Yes, I'm fine, I just… never thought I could inspire another person to do what they love," she laughed whipping off her face,

"Oh Octy, you got to realize how amazing you are," I pulled her forward so that we could get to the register were the salesmen was waiting passionately,

"I know, I'm just barely starting to realize that. You know he made an interesting point, playing in a concert goodness that would be so nerve racking but I would love to be able to do that," She muttered I laugh and bumps her hip with mine,

"baby you're talking to the gal that can very much make that happen," I kissed her temple and she grinned,

"If you can do that Vinyl, I have no idea what I could do to thank you for such a chance," she was giddy with excitement as we stood at the register and I payed for her first cello, I smiled in a wicked way as I swung on the cello on my back and grabbed her around her waist, I leaned into her ear and whispered

"I can think of a few ways that would be really pleasuring," I kissed her neck and squeezed her ass, Octavia blushed and whacked my hand,

"Vinyl we are in public," she muttered embarrassed yet she smiled,

"Hey now I meant at home, what's going on in your head you dirty girl," I laughed, she cast me a warning look but then she smiled and leaned in using her fingers to guide her way to my collar bone,

"maybe we can continue were left off before hand? I'll even let you finish what you were trying to do to before," she whispered and she leaned in and nipped my collar bone. My cheeks flared up at her boldness and I found myself practically running out of the shopping center with Octavia dragging behind me giggling all the way.


End file.
